Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos
by Serenity Kou
Summary: Capitulo FINAL [Continuación SM Stars] Los sueños son esperanzas, las esperanzas son almas y las almas son mariposas. La vida es amor, el amor es ilusión y la ilusión, es resignación. ¿Qué es realmente la oblación? No se asusten.
1. Viviendo paz, ¿visita amistosa u hostil?

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**_Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi._**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCI_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_VIVIENDO PAZ, ¿VISITA AMISTOSA U HOSTIL? _**-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

_Serena Tsukino, ahora se que ese nombre es mi destino para identificarme a ser la guardiana de este planeta y lo defendería hasta con mi propia vida. ¿Pero por que ahora de nuevo?_

_No ahora, no cuando he recuperado a Darien. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Seiya…en mis sueños?_

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¡Darien!" Serena corría lo más rápido que podía mientras mencionaba su nombre. "Lo…lo siento…pero…"

Darien sonrió, dándose cuenta que aquella niña aun seguía siendo la misma. "No te preocupes, Serena, yo no tengo mucho tiempo esperando."

Serena respiro aliviada. "¿De verdad? Que bien entonces, ¿A donde iremos?"

"Parece que anoche no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar, ¿Te parece si caminamos mientras me cuentas lo que hiciste durante mi ausencia?" Serena sonrió, le alegraba saber que Darien se interesaba en lo que ella pensaba. Lo extraño tanto que ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, no sabía ni que decir.

"¡Claro!" Aseguro mientras tomaba su brazo y ambos caminaban para salir del parque.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Fighter…"

"No, Healer." Fighter seguía en la misma posición. "Taiki…Yaten…y Seiya…" Bajo la cabeza, mirando a otra parte. "…Ya no existen." De repente levanto el rostro para verlas y sonreírles. "Yo amo a nuestra princesa, amo nuestro planeta, amo nuestra misión de proteger a ambos y…"

"Nos encantaría creerte." Healer susurro.

"Creeme, Healer. Seiya……Seiya ya no existe. Así como tampoco existen Taiki o Yaten." Y salio de la habitación que se supone era de Maker.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, ¿No crees?" Maker pregunto queriendo creerle.

"A mi me encantaría escucharlo……si fuera verdad." Pero Healer no creía.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Regresas."

Setsuna movió la cabeza y en el momento que lo hizo, Sailor Pluto ya se encontraba frente a ellas. "Es mi deber." De momento bajo el rostro para ver a Hotaru, quien lloraba en silencio. "Cuiden de ella…por favor."

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. "Eso no habría ni que pedirlo." Haruka hablo por ambas.

"Visitare, lo prometo." Pluto le prometió a Hotaru mientras se inclinaba para poder estar a la altura de la niña. "Lo prometo."

Hotaru sonrió y la abrazo. "Saluda a Rini de mi parte." Setsuna sonrió para mover la cabeza, afirmando que lo haría. Al levantar su báculo una luz apareció sobre ella, había abierto la puerta del tiempo. _"Hasta pronto, mama-Setsuna."_ Hotaru se despidió por última vez en sus pensamientos mientras veía a Pluto desaparecer.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Pueden creerlo, es como si nada hubiese ocurrido." Lita fue la primera en comentar al ver lo que todas veían, a Serena apretando el brazo de Darien mientras ambos cruzaban la calle.

"Si, es un alivio que él este de nuevo con ella." Rei fue la primera en querer olvidar aquellos horribles pensamientos que tuvo cuando Serena mostraba gran afecto por aquellas ya desaparecidas estrellas.

"¡Y a comer se ha dicho!" Grito Mina en el momento que la comida llego frente a ella.

Todas rieron y comenzaron con sus respectivos platillos.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Y que va a pasar con tu viaje, Darien? Si no pudiste llegar a esa universidad en América, ¿Eso querrá decir que volverás a irte?" Quizás fue miedo pero algún sentimiento la invadió de momento.

"No lo se, no creo. La beca fue para este año y ya lo perdí, quizás pueda volver a pedir una el año entrante."

"Darien…"

"Si."

"…No me dejes…de nuevo." Darien sonrió al ver como Serena seguía abrazada a su brazo, sin dejarlo ir. Lentamente se acerco para, siendo hombre de pocas palabras, contestarle con un beso.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Fighter…"

"¡Princesa!" Fighter casi cae al ser llamada inesperadamente.

"¿Ocurre algo, Fighter? ¿No te da gusto estar de vuelta?"

"¿Cómo? ¡No! No ocurre nada, por supuesto que estoy feliz. Peleamos tanto para recuperar esta paz infinita, para recuperarla a usted, para recuperar nuestro planeta. Soy más que feliz. Como Fighter no puedo pedir mas."

"¿Y como aquella apariencia que tuviste que tomar en aquel planeta?" La princesa pregunto haciéndolo lo más tranquila que pudo.

"¿Se refiere a…………a Seiya?" Al mencionar ese nombre su mente, en menos de dos segundos, recordó algunos lindos momentos que paso con sus compañeras mientras mantenían aquella apariencia. La princesa solo movió delicadamente la cabeza. "Seiya……Seiya no existe mas, princesa, no se preocupe."

"Gracias, Fighter." La princesa tomo su mano. "Gracias por haber sido siempre valiente en recuperar nuestra paz. Gracias por mostrar tu amor hacia nosotros. Gracias……gracias por volver a ser la misma." Y sonrió, sonrisa que de momento a Fighter le recordó a alguien más pero, con tan solo apretar los ojos y agitar ligeramente la cabeza, desvaneció.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

La noche llego. Hubo tanto de que charlar que el día se fue sin notarlo. Serena subió a su habitación para tirarse sobre la cama después de haber tomado la foto a la que tanto le lloraba al no saber nada de Darien.

•••

"_Gracias."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por el osito."_

_Seiya puso el osito en su camisa._

"_Si tu quieres uno…tendrás que obtener uno tu misma."_

•••

¿Qué fue eso? Esa ráfaga hizo que Serena se levantara de la cama como si la hubiesen empujado.

"_¿Seiya?"_ Pensó en el momento que volteo hacia la ventana.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¿Fighter? No. Me imagine que estaba con ustedes. ¿Acaso ha desaparecido? No hace mucho hable con ella." La princesa se dio cuenta que Healer y Maker no la miraban.

"Oh, seguramente esta en su habitación." Maker respondió rápido, no queriendo hacer que su princesa se preocupara.

"Si, si, ahora que lo recuerdo dijo que quería descasar." El comentario de Healer hizo que la princesa se tranquilizara. "Ahora nosotras también nos retiramos." Healer camino rápido seguida por Maker, ambas deseando no ser cuestionadas por su actitud.

"Bien hecho, Healer, te dije que no era conveniente preguntarle a la princesa." Maker, una vez fuera de la vista de su princesa, respiro tranquila mientras culpaba a su compañera.

"Lo se pero me imagine que aun seguiría hablando con ella. ¿En donde estará Fighter?" Ambas se miraron y solo encogieron los hombros.

-

-

**XxXxXxX**

-

Por fin, Serena al fin había terminado de cenar y más que feliz subió a su habitación. En el momento que recostó su cabeza sobre una almohada, quedo profundamente dormida.

•

"¿Qué? ¿En donde estoy?" Serena se veía en un campo lleno de flores, no podía ver un horizonte por que no había. Lo único que había era un enorme árbol que a simple vista podría cubrir cada lugar que ella mirara. Comenzó a caminar alrededor del mismo árbol hasta que se encontró que de una de las enormes ramas, colgaba una mecedora. Como si fuera niña chiquita corrió y comenzó a abalanzarse.

Una luz delante de ella hizo que se detuviera. Lo que veía era increíble. Era como una puerta transparente, era hermosa. De repente sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Sailor Star Fighter estaba del otro lado y en el momento que cruzo esa puerta…

"Hola, Odango."

Serena sonrió al momento. "¡Seiya!"

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Michiru cayó sobre la cama. "¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?" Haruka preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

Michiru aun seguía sosteniendo su espejo. "Nada…no pude ver nada. Algo me impidió seguir viendo a través de mi espejo."

"Algo así como…… ¿Otra presencia?" Hotaru pregunto desde la puerta.

Michiru, viéndola, a la vez que dudaba, solo movió la cabeza afirmando. "Alguien……ha entrado a la galaxia." Susurro.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Serena, sentada sobre la mecedora, solo escuchaba como Seiya, quien estaba sentado sobre aquellas flores, delante de ella, narraba lo sucedido. "Pensé…pensé que no te volvería a ver. ¿Piensan regresar? Estoy segura que Mina se volvería loca al igual que Lita, Rei y hasta Amy."

Seiya sonrió. "Lo siento, Odango, pero Seiya solo existe aquí." Miro a su alrededor, mostrando a lo que se refería. "El corazón de Seiya aun vive en Fighter por mas que ella trate de pelear."

"No entiendo, Seiya, pero si tu eres Fighter. ¿Acaso tratas de olvidarnos?"

"Yo solo soy una apariencia. Seiya Kou y los Three Lights solo fueron apariencias que las Star Lights decidieron tomar para encontrar a su princesa." No, al levantar el rostro, Seiya noto que Serena aun seguía sin entender. "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el tiempo de Seiya se terminaba?" Serena movió la cabeza. "Era verdad. Nosotros en nuestro planeta somos guerreras con una misión, así como las Sailors de tu galaxia."

"Oh." Serena pareció entender.

"¿Te molesta?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te visite." Serena solo negó con la cabeza. "Se que no ha pasado ni una semana de nuestra despedida pero…" Nuevamente bajo el rostro y comenzó a admirar las preciosas flores. "…no podía…um…necesitaba verte."

"A mi me agrada que estés aquí, así podré tener de nuevo a mis amigos." Ok, eso definitivamente no era algo que Seiya deseaba escuchar de nuevo. "Además estoy segura que a las chicas les agradara saber que puedo verte…" Se detuvo para mirar también a su alrededor. "…aunque sea en mis sueños."

Seiya sonrió. "Te propongo algo."

"¿Proponer?"

"Si." De su saco, Seiya saco algo. "Hagamos de esto……nuestro secreto." Dijo mientras le ofrecía una rosa color rosa.

Serena la tomo y noto su color, su calor, era diferente a las de la Tierra. Diferente a la rosas rojas que Darien suele regalarle. Era diferente. "¿Rosa?"

"Regalar una flor rosada es una forma indirecta de agradecer ese favor tan importante que me has hecho. También significa el aprecio que se tienen por alguien." Explico Seiya mientras sonreía.

"Pero yo no te he hecho ningún favor."

"Claro que lo has hecho. Me has hecho el favor de permitirme conocerte, de poder estar aquí. Tienes que comprender que Seiya y Fighter comparten corazones diferentes. Seiya desearía quedarse aquí. Fighter solo tiene en mente la protección de la princesa." Detrás de Seiya la misma puerta comenzó a brillar. "Tengo que irme." Se levanto para marcharse.

"Seiya." Él se detuvo y volteo a verla sobre su hombro. "Lo prometo……será nuestro secreto." Seiya sonrió.

"Cuando necesites de un amigo……aquí estaré yo." Serena le sonrió. Seiya cuando estuvo apunto de atravesar la puerta volvió a detenerse solo para voltear completamente a verla. "¿Eres feliz……al tener a tu novio de vuelta?"

Serena bajo el rostro, para no verlo, y solo movió la cabeza. Seiya era un buen amigo y ella conocía sus sentimientos, él mismo se los dijo el día de su último concierto. Le dolía verlo sufrir. "Pero también…" Al parecer demoro demasiado en volver a levantar el rostro que no supo cuando Seiya desapareció. _"…me da gusto verte de nuevo." _Segundos después, una luz blanquizca ilumino el lugar.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Healer y Maker corrían, llamándola. De repente, Fighter apareció caminando frente a ellas, hacia ellas.

"¿En donde estabas? Estuvimos buscando por ti." Healer fue la primera en reclamar.

"Healer, ¿Ocurre algo?" Fighter trato de preguntar con tranquilidad. "Que yo recuerde nunca tuvimos que cuidar una de la otra mientras vivíamos en este planeta. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se cuidaban por que estaban en un lugar ajeno, desconocido, ¿Pero nostras? Healer, estamos en casa."

Maker y Healer se miraron. Era verdad. Ahora que lo pensaban bien, ¿Por qué la buscaban? Era verdad. Antes del ataque de Galaxia, ellas no tenían por que cuidarse mutuamente. Fighter era la líder y solo recibían órdenes de la princesa, sin tener que estar todo el tiempo juntas. Era verdad. Su viaje al planeta tierra las había vuelto más unidas, trabajaban en equipo, se conocían mejor.

"Vamos, será mejor no preocupar mas a la princesa." Fighter siguió caminando. Healer y Maker la siguieron.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Lentamente, Serena abrió los ojos, era temprano, demasiado temprano. ¿Tan poco tiempo en ese sueño fue tanto tiempo en su planeta? Se sentó en la cama y se estiro, al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta que su mano sostenía…

"_¿La rosa que…? ¿Pero por…? ¿Cómo…?"_

"Serena." Luna entro a la habitación. "Vaya que linda rosa, ¿Te la regalo Darien? Anoche ya no supe a que hora subiste. Aunque viéndola bien." La gata de un salto llego hasta la cama. "Es extraña."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que extraña?" Pregunto Serena al momento que miraba la flor.

"Si, nunca había visto algo así, ni en la luna existían flores así. Es como…como si……" Levanto la mirada para ver a Serena misteriosamente. "….fuera de otro planeta."

Serena comenzó a reír como tonta y se levanto de la cama, dejando la flor sobre el tocador. "Que cosas dices, Luna. Será mejor que me apresure, hoy regreso de nuevo a la escuela y no quiero hacerlo tarde."

"Serena…tan solo faltan quince minutos para que comiencen las clases."

"¿Qué? ¡Luna, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes!" En medio segundo bajo corriendo para entrar al baño.

Luna comenzó a reír. Reducirle el tiempo a la chica no era mala idea. De momento volteo hacia el tocador en donde le pareció ver algún tipo de luz procedente de aquella extraña flor.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¿Estamos cerca?" La otra mujer solo movió la cabeza.

Ambas mujeres caminaban por las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar exactamente a la torre de Tokyo. "¿Estas lista?" La otra movió la cabeza.

"Espera, espera, Chi."

"Acabas de decir que estas lista, ¿Ahora que?"

"Solo quería decirte que… ¿Y si no a parece?"

"Aparecerá, Phi, la legendaria guerrera Sailor Moon aparecerá." Ambas se miraron para mover la cabeza al mismo tiempo. "¡Shadow Galactica Sailor X! ¡Transformación!"

"¡Shadow Galactica Sailor Fai! ¡Transformación!"

"Es hora, Sailor Fai."

Fai asintió y levanto las manos al cielo. "¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!" El cielo oscureció y la tierra tembló.

"Ella llegara." Aseguro Sailor X.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Yo no termino de salir de un problema cuando ya estoy en otro. Simplemente tuve que hacerlo. La idea vino y dije: "Si no lo hago ahora…nunca lo haré por que después se me olvidara." Así que aquí esta el fic.

_¿Pueden creerlo? Ahora tengo **cuatro** fics para actualizar y me estoy metiendo en problemas. Pero no importa por que para su entretenimiento y para el mío también todo es posible y si no entonces haré que así sea. Además de que ustedes son muy lindos conmigo en siempre apoyarme en mis trabajos. Espero que este también resulte ser algo lindo._

Claro que tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos.

**- El primero,** será que me estoy basando en la idea de Naoko. PERO si por ejemplo de los capítulos de Sailor Moon Stars la traducción no es exactamente como ustedes la conocen eso es por que…por que lo siento pero yo solo vi los capítulos en ingles.

**- El segundo**, es que también tengo que aclarar que los nombres de las Sailors que aparecerán aquí son del manga. No son tan conocidas pero si lo son. Y si por alguna razon los nombres tampoco les son muy conocidos eso es por que en la versión en ingles los nombres son diferentes y note que en español también lo son así que tome ambos.

**- El tercero**, y pienso que también importante, para los que les guste la pareja Serena-Seiya no desesperen, lo que pasa es que en todo el anime Serena se la paso llorando por Darien y que de la noche a la mañana ya no le alegre estar con él, pienso que se saldría de lo que tengo en mente.

Es la primera vez que pongo a Seiya llamando a Serena "Odango" en uno de mis fics, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. Al ver unos capítulos era tan lindo como lo decía que dije: "Así la llamara en mi próximo fic." Y aquí esta.

Como sea yo solo espero que esta _continuación _de Sailor Moon Stars funcione y les guste. También aclaro que mezclare un poco del manga ya que estuve leyendo y me encantaron varias cositas.

¡Gracias por leer!

_Por favor dejen review para decirme que les pareció._

¡Gracias Mil!

♥…**_Serenity Kou_…**♥


	2. Dudas en espera, el temor de la princesa

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCII_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_DUDAS EN ESPERA, EL TEMOR DE UNA PRINCESA_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Justo cuando pensábamos que podríamos dormir en paz, sin sentir cualquier tipo de amenaza nuevamente, aparecen ustedes y lo arruinan todo. Pero no permitiremos eso. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza: Soy Sailor Venus... y te castigaré en el nombre de Venus."

"Y no esta sola. Yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la sabiduría: Soy Sailor Mercury... y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio."

"Somos un equipo. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la pasión: Soy Sailor Mars... y te reprenderé en el nombre de Marte."

"Y defender nuestro planeta es lo mejor que sabemos hacer. Mi fuerza innata tiene el poder del trueno; mi planeta guardián es Jupiter y mi nombre de combate es Sailor Jupiter."

Sailor Fai comenzó a aplaudir ante la escena de movimientos y presentaciones pero Sailor X de inmediato le dio una mirada reprobatoria. "Hemos estado esperando por ustedes." Camino alrededor de todas ellas, parecía encontrar en cada una a alguien.

"Así es." Fai dejo su felicidad, y tomando su báculo con fuerza, hizo lo mismo que su compañera. "Las princesas de los planetas interiores." Su descubrimiento fue solo hecho para Fai. Las Sailors no hicieron más que mostrar sorpresa.

"¿Quién…quienes son ustedes?" Pregunto de inmediato Sailor Jupiter.

"¿Y que buscan en nuestro planeta?" Mars fue la segunda en querer saber más.

Pero nuevamente Sailor Fai y Sailor X solo se miraron entre ellas mismas y comenzaron a mover la cabeza. "No es ninguna de ellas." Reporto Fai.

"¿Crees que nos hayamos equivocado?" Sailor X miro molesta a su compañera, como culpándola por algo.

"No, no, dudo mucho que sea así. Si ellas están aquí es por que no nos equivocamos."

Pero las molestas ahora eran las Sailors interiores, quienes se sintieron ignoradas completamente. Mercury, con su visor, trataba de encontrar algún tipo de energía en ellas pero ninguna encontró, por lo que se sorprendio aun mas.

"¡Respondan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" La que comenzaba a molestarse, sin ser novedad, era Mars.

Ambas intrusas se miraron de nuevo. "Nosotras somos…"

"No hay por que darles explicaciones." Sailor X volvió a interrumpir a Fai. "Las explicaciones solo serán para ella." De su compañera recibió un movimiento de cabeza, quizás disculpándose por lo inoportuna que iba a ser.

"¡Chicas!" Serena llego corriendo pero se detuvo en seco al momento que se percato de dos presencias completamente extrañas.

"¿Es ella, X?" Pregunto Fai en un susurro para su compañera.

Pero X no contesto, en cambio su respuesta fueron un par de pasos hasta llegar frente a Serena. Se acerco lo suficiente para que las Sailor corrieran a ella para protegerla. Pero les fue imposible. Sailor X con tan solo una mirada hizo que las Sailors volaran lo suficientemente lejos de ella. "Princesa del cosmos." Para sorpresa de unas Sailors Interiores heridas y de la misma Serena, Sailor X se arrodillo ante ella, tomando su báculo con fuerza para que este no cayera.

Fai corrió al lado de su compañera para hacer lo mismo. "¿Quiénes – quienes son ustedes?" Serena pregunto temerosa al sentirse completamente desprotegida.

"Nosotras somos las guardianas del jardín estelar." Comenzó a explicar X. "Nuestro destino nos ha traído a este planeta, a este presente, para encontrarla a usted de nuevo y que remedie el daño antes de que vuelva a repetirse." Lentamente se puso de pie. "Somos Garden Sailors. Yo soy mejor conocida como Sailor X."

"Y yo, quien también formo parte del jardín estelar, soy conocida como Sailor Fai, la segunda guardiana."

"¿Sailor X, Sailor Fai? No entiendo, si ustedes no son enemigas… ¿Por qué no lo son, verdad?" La pregunta de Serena fue con temor.

"No, no lo somos, al menos no por ahora, tan solo estamos aquí para probar que efectivamente usted es merecedora de su poder."

"¡Qué!" Venus fue la primera en ponerse de pie y camino hacia Serena. "¿Qué quieren decir con eso?"

"Mi princesa…" Nuevamente X ignoro a las interiores. "…Hemos venido para explicar la vida del universo…"

"…Y junto con eso, también a explicar como es que usted no tiene mas tiempo."

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¿El poder de las estrellas?"

"Así es, princesa. Necesitamos de su ayuda." La guardiana que nunca había viajado más allá de un solo planeta y de una misteriosa puerta, ahora se encontraba frente a la princesa del planeta de las flores.

Pero la princesa, en vez de ver a quien le hablaba, se concentro en mirar a solo una de sus guardianas. "¿Su princesa ha pedido esta petición?" Pensó bien en como haría la pregunta sin tener que mencionar nombre.

"Nosotras podemos ayudar." Fighter fue la primera en responder, justo lo que la princesa temía. Mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus compañeras y de la misma princesa recibió, pero pareció no darle importancia en el momento.

La princesa suspiro antes de tener que dar una respuesta. Ella no quería perderlas de nuevo, tenía temor a ser olvidada, a ser excluida. "Lo siento, Sailor Pluto." Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella nuevamente. "Esta es una batalla que no corresponde a este planeta. Estoy segura que su princesa podrá salir adelante con la ayuda de sus guardianas pero sobre todo…" Miro en dirección a Fighter, dando a entender que la ultima frase era también dirigida a ella. "…de la persona por la que siempre ha podido defender ese planeta y por quien su corazón pude seguir vivo."

"Princesa…" Maker percibía una respuesta así pero a la vez, aunque fuera su princesa, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta. "Ellas nos ayudaron. Gracias a ellas es que podemos estar de nuevo aquí, gracias a Sailor Moon es que podemos tenerla de nuevo a usted aquí."

Healer también estuvo por opinar pero se sentía en medio de ambas, a la vez quería ayudar pero al mismo tiempo respetaba lo que su princesa dijera.

"Comprendo." Susurro Pluto entre tanto silencio. "Y creo que tiene razon. Nuestra princesa podrá salir adelante." Hablo tratando de convencerse a si misma también. "Mi tiempo ha terminado y mi petición ha sido escuchada mas no aceptada. Siento relacionar ambos reinos como si fueran uno. Mi lugar como guardiana era advertirla a usted también y unirnos nuevamente en una batalla en la que al mismo tiempo se decidirá el destino de su propio planeta. Se que mis compañeras de los planetas exteriores no aceptarían lo que estoy haciendo en este momento por eso trate de ser discreta, solo pido que este rechazo sea solo entre nosotras." Tomo con más fuerza su báculo y dio media vuelta. "Al mismo tiempo……les deseo suerte en lo que esta por llegar." Y trato de salir de ahí con la misma calma con la que había entrado.

Un silencio que podría ser eterno. Maker, Healer y Fighter se miraron entre si para después mirarla a ella. "¿Princesa?" Healer fue la primera en querer preguntar por que el rechazo. Ella no era así, ella hubiese dado otra respuesta y las tres lo sabían pero no entendían.

"Nuestro destino esta aquí, en nuestro planeta." De momento las miro. "Vivir, pelear, o incluso morir, será solo por nosotras mismas y para nosotras. Egoísta no soy pero si precavida. No olviden cual es su destino y por que estamos aquí. Esta es nuestra vida, nuestra estrella, nuestra única razon para luchar, existir y……y extinguir." Fighter fue la primera en dar media vuelta para salir. "Espero que puedas entender eso, Fighter."

La Sailor se detuvo y volteo para sonreírle. "Por supuesto que lo acepto, princesa, no tendría razon para no hacerlo. Toda mi vida he querido su felicidad y no hay nada en este momento que me haga pensar lo contrario. Y su decisión……su decisión fue la mejor que pudo tomar. Nosotras lucharemos hasta el final para proteger lo que tanto queremos." Con esas últimas palabras salio sintiéndose caer.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Pero antes…" Ambas Sailors se miraron en complicidad. "…Tendrá que demostrar que es merecedora. ¿Estas lista, Fai?" Su compañera solo movió la cabeza. "¡Galactica Plants Flame!"

"¡Space Sword Blaster!" El ataque de Sailor X fue cortado antes de llegar hasta Serena.

"¡Quienes son ustedes!" Exigió saber Fai.

"Mi planeta protector es Uranus, el planeta del viento. Soy la Sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus."

"Mi planeta protector es Neptune, el planeta de las profundidades marinas. Soy la Sailor del mar, Sailor Neptune." De un salto, ambas Sailors llegaron frente a Serena. "¿Piensan quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada?" El reclamo de Neptune fue para las interiores, quienes seguían de pie, sin entender nada. De un momento a otro y de reverenciar a Serena ahora las intrusas la atacaban sin razon alguna.

Sailor X sonrió sin querer hacerlo. "¡Galactica Plants Flame!" Un ataque completamente inesperado.

"¡Silence Wall!" Salvadas una vez más. "Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, soy la Sailor del Caos y la Creación: Sailor Saturn." De momento a otro, Saturn llego frente a ellas.

"Las princesas de los planetas exteriores." Fai nuevamente trato de susurrar a su compañera pero las demás también pudieron escucharlo.

"A un lado, esto es solo con la legendaria guerrera Sailor Moon." Sailor X comenzó a molestarse. "¿Es así como peleas? Te escudas detrás de tus guardianas para dejarlas morir primero. Es por eso que siempre has sido débil, por que no tienes la fuerza de enfrentar a tus propios enemigos."

De momento todas voltearon a ver a Serena, quien solo tomaba sus manos frente a su pecho y en el momento en el que pudo separarlas, todas vieron el que solía ser su broche de transformación. Estaba destrozado. Nadie dijo nada.

"¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!" Sailor Fai las tomo desprevenidas e hirió a todas las Sailors, incluyendo a Serena, con tan solo un ataque.

Sailor X solo comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Creímos encontrar a quien nos pudiera ayudar y no a una simple niña que fuera tan débil." Dio media vuelta. "Nos volveremos a ver y cuando suceda, no tendré compasión de ti." Camino segura y a la vez furiosa.

Sailor Fai siguió en su lugar unos segundos más. "Es una lastima haber viajado tanto para nada." Y siguió a su compañera.

Todas se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia Serena. "¿Estas bien?" Rei fue la primera en tratar de levantarla pero serena estaba inconsciente. "¡Responde, Serena!" Comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza mientras que Lita la tenia de los hombros a ella para que parara.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Puedes despertar, estas segura." Serena comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que pudo ver fue a un Seiya preocupado quien en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos, retrocedió.

"¿Seiya?" Él movió la cabeza. "Pero…pero…"

"Imagine que soportarías algo así, tú eres muy fuerte. No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario." Sonrió. "No por nada eres tan importante para tanta gente. Solo me imagino es cuestión de que busques en tu interior."

"Hablas como si supieras lo que acaba de suceder." Trato de sentarse para recargarse en el único árbol que le podría brindar soporte. "Quizás si soy débil."

"Sabes, me encantaría ayudarte. Pero yo se perfectamente cual es mi lugar en este universo pero sobre todo……en tu vida."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Por qué no regresan y…?" Tuvo que callar al ver como Seiya comenzó a mover la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no regresas? Parece que están preocupados por ti." Se puso de pie.

"Seiya…" Ella también lo hizo, tratando de no caer. "Gra……gracias por estar aquí."

Él nuevamente sonrió. "Suerte, odango, y no olvides lo que te dije." Le guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Serena?" Serena solo sintió ser abrazada por otros brazos que no eran de ninguna de sus amigas.

"¿Se – Seiya?" Fue inconscientemente, lo supo. Al abrir bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que no era otro mas que su querido Darien quien la abrazaba y de inmediato cerro de nuevo los ojos, débilmente deseando que ese nombre no hubiese pasado mas allá de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" La primera en reaccionar fue Haruka, quien no parecía muy complacida por lo que escucho.

"No sabe lo que dice, aun sigue débil." Rei trato de justificarla pero no pudo hacerlo ante ella misma, no podía creer que Serena hubiese dicho lo que se podría llamar un disparate.

"¿Qué…que paso?" Serena trato de sentarse pero al levantar el rostro y ver el de sus amigas, tal pareciera que no pasarían así tan rápido lo que acababa de decir. "¿Puedo ir a casa?" Se levanto y se dio cuenta que su mano aun sostenía su broche. "No soy mas una Sailor." Trato de cambiar la conversación y olvidar lo pasado. "No lo soy."

Todas las demás se miraron. "Tan solo es tu transformación, buscaremos respuestas. Mañana podemos reunirnos en el templo y discutirlo con Luna." Amy fue la de la idea.

"Por mi esta bien." Rei accedió a la reunión. "Al mismo tiempo hablaremos de las que ahora se hacen llamar Garden Sailors. Espero puedan asistir a esta reunión que también es importante para ustedes." Ese 'ustedes' fue dirigido a Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru.

"Estaremos ahí, ¿No es así?" Hotaru pregunto a Haruka, quien solo movió la cabeza y dio media vuelta pero no sin antes ver de nuevo a Serena y su nerviosa expresión. Michiru y Hotaru la siguieron.

"Será mejor ir a casa, no me siento bien." Se tuvo que sostener de Darien por que si no lo hacia sabia que iba a caer.

"Yo te llevo." Se ofreció amablemente su novio.

"Será mejor descansar, mañana será otro día." Mina fue quien se despidió por las demás.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Tus desapariciones son cada vez mas……mas extrañas."

"¿Estas segura que no hay nada de lo que quieras compartir con nosotras?" Maker y Healer comenzaron de nuevo.

"No lo hay, gracias." La misma respuesta que Fighter ha dado en los últimos días.

"¿Sigues molesta por la decisión que la princesa tomo ese día?" Healer, a pesar de recibir la misma respuesta cada vez que hacia esa pregunta, a lo mejor esperaba un cambio de opinión.

Fighter se puso de pie. "Su decisión fue la mejor, lo he repetido hasta cansarme. Ahora me retiro, tengo asuntos importantes que atender."

Ambas, Maker y Healer, se miraron en complicidad. Cuando se dieron cuenta que su compañera estaba lo suficientemente lejos, comenzaron a seguirla. La siguieron y siguieron hasta salir del palacio. Hasta salir a ese jardín que siempre estaba lleno de flores. La siguieron y siguieron hasta que…

"¡Imposible!" Healer grito dando vueltas por todas partes. "Es imposible."

Maker la tomo del hombro para que parara de buscar y solo movió la cabeza. "Desapareció. Desapareció sin darnos cuenta."

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"No lo se, Luna dice que es extraña." Serena rió a su propio comentario. "Yo no veo nada de malo en ella."

Seiya también rió mientras se mecía en el columpio como si fuera niño. "Y lo es, claro que lo es. Todas las flores en Kinmoku tienen un significado." De momento se detuvo para verla. "Y la tuya es extra especial." Serena primero se sonrojo y después rió. Seiya noto el nerviosismo. "¿Y que han descubierto acerca de tu transformación?" Decidió cambiar de conversación para la comodidad de ella.

"Nada. En realidad no hemos encontrado respuestas y al parecer no lo haremos si no podemos pensar todas lo mismo." Tuvo que suspirar antes de continuar. "Haruka aun sigue molesta aunque no lo demuestre."

"¿Y por que? Además es extraño, ella nunca se molesta por nada." Comentario fuera de lo que Serena esperaba.

"Sigue molesta por que sin querer mencione tu nombre la otra noche. Ahora me imagino que han de pensar otra cosa." Su respuesta fue tan fácil para ella que no se dio cuenta de cómo Seiya la miro cuando dijo eso.

"¿Hiciste eso?" Se levanto del columpio y se arrodillo junto a ella.

Fue entonces que Serena medio entendió lo que había dicho y como en realidad si podría malinterpretarse. "No, no, digo si, bueno no, en realidad…" Mejillas completamente enrojecidas y manos moviéndose rápidamente fueron su defensa.

Seiya se acerco a ella tentadoramente. "¿En verdad? Por que eso a mi no me molesta, al contrario, me encanta saber que me piensas en mi aunque no sea aquí." Esta vez no solo eran mejillas sino también un rostro completamente rojo por parte de Serena. "Y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio?" Una pregunta que ni la misma Serena esperaba escuchar, al menos no de él.

"Bi…bien." Quiso ser simple.

En ese momento, Seiya se puso de pie. "Tengo que irme." Le sonrió. "Hasta pronto."

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Es demasiado estúpido de su parte venir a pedir ayuda."

"No lo se, Thel. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaran a cumplir su objetivo?"

"Dudo mucho que eso suceda pero si llegase a ocurrir, yo no me detendré ante nada para terminar con ellas. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Mosy? Sailor X y Sailor Fai son unas tontas al creer que aquí encontraran lo que necesitan para impedir la destrucción del universo."

"Pero de ello dependemos nosotras también, ¿Acaso tu no temes a lo que esta ocurriendo en nuestros planetas y en nuestra línea del tiempo?"

"Mosy, Mosy, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que temer no es una solución?" Tomo ligeramente el hombro de su compañera. "No lo es." De momento levanto su mano al cielo. "¡Shadow Galactica Sailor Lethe! ¡Transformación!"

"Si tu lo dices. ¡Shadow Galactica Sailor Mnemosyne! ¡Transformación!"

"Solo hay una forma de que vengan a nosotras." Sailor Lethe apretó sus puños al ver a su compañera. "¿Qué haces ahí parada?"

"Yo no deseo interrumpir esta misión, Lethe, yo no quiero que nuestro hogar sea destruido." Sin mas, Sailor Mnemosyne comenzó a llorar.

Sailor Lethe se acerco y le dio un golpe en la cara. "¡Claro que lo impediremos! Para eso estamos nosotras, para olvidar y recordar."

"Pero…Lethe…"

"¡Suficiente! No quiero escuchar mas de ti y tus debilidades." Volvió a dar media vuelta y apunto su báculo al cielo. "¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!" Sailor Lethe no quería escuchar más a una débil Mnemosyne. _"Será nuestra paz a cambio de la de ellas."_ Sus pensamientos le daban más motivos para cumplir lo dicho.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

En realidad sigo en exámenes y por eso no he podido actualizar tan rápido como solía hacerlo. Espero que les guste este proyecto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Nota** – Ya lo dije en mis otros fics y también lo digo en este. Me encantaría que dejaran un e-mail por que enviare personalmente las contestaciones de los reviews utilizando la opción "Reply review" que fanfiction creo. Así que así será desde el próximo capitulo. ¡Gracias!

Espero dejen review.

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	3. El poder de una estrella, amor de Seiya

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCIII_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_EL PODER DE UNA ESTRELLA, EL AMOR DE SEIYA_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Así que decidí continuar con la segunda parte de mi audición para ser una súper estrella."

"Muy bien, Mina, estamos seguras que lo hagas genial, tal y como lo hiciste la primera vez."

"Amy tiene razon, Mina, además todas te acompañaremos ese día, ¿No es así Serena?" No hubo respuesta. "¿Serena?" Pero Serena seguía sin escuchar.

"_No lo entiendo, ¿Ocurrirá algo con Seiya? Pero no puedo comentarlo con nadie, lo prometí, pero estoy segura que algo esta sucediendo."_ Serena, metida en sus pensamientos, no podía escuchar a quien la llamaba.

_**x – Recuerdo – x**_

"_¡Serena, mira esto!" Serena atravesó su habitación para llegar junto a Luna._

"_Luna…esta…esta…"  
_

"_¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, Serena? ¿Quién te dio esta flor y por que brilla de esta manera?"_

"_Se esta marchitando, Luna." Serena tomo la flor, la cual comenzó a brillar aun más._

"_¡Serena!" Luna la llamo al ver como Serena había salido corriendo con la flor en sus manos._

_**x – Fin del Recuerdo – x**_

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento. Ha pasado una semana y no he sabido nada de él." _De repente Serena se sonrojo ante lo que había dicho. "Ni siquiera se por que me preocupo."

"¿Preocuparte por que, Serena?" Serena se dio cuenta que lo ultimo no lo dijo solo para ella. Todas la miraban aun con más curiosidad ante la pregunta de Rei.

"¿Preocuparme? ¿Preocuparme por que? ¿De que hablan?" De momento comenzó a reír nerviosa y se puso de pie. "Tengo que ir a casa. Mañana tenemos exámenes, así que hay que estudiar, ¿No es así Amy?" Y salio corriendo del Crown.

"¿Escuche bien?" La primera en atreverse a preguntar fue Lita.

"¿Dijo estudiar? ¿Serena dijo estudiar?" Rei fue la siguiente sorprendida.

"¡Imposible!" Mina se levanto de su lugar golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

"Creo que deberías ir con ella, Mina, quizás puedas averiguar que le pasa." Amy no quiso descartar ideas.

"No puedo." Mina volvió a sentarse. "Me siento traicionada por mi compañera para reprobar exámenes."

"Es extraño." Amy se llevo una mano a la babilla. "Si bien recuerdo, lo mismo sucedió cuando Mina nos quiso ocultar de la audición para la cual la habían aceptado y no quería acudir por miedo a dejarnos solas."

"¿Estas diciendo que Serena nos oculta algo?" La conclusión de Lita dejo a todas viéndose unas a las otras.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Fighter fue la ultima en caer ante los pies de su princesa. "¡Fighter!" La princesa estuvo por inclinarse para ayudar a su Sailor pero de momento fue lanzada con fuerza lejos de las demás.

"¡Princesa!" Las tres Sailors, mal heridas, llamaban por su princesa.

"No – te – perdonare – eso." Healer fue la primera en ponerse de pie. "¡Star sensitive…inferno!" Un ataque débil pero que pudo herir a su objetivo.

"Veo que piensan hacer su muerte aun mas dolorosa. No se preocupen, cumpliré su deseo tal y como lo acaban de pedir."

"¡Star Lights Royal Straight Flush!"

"¿Pero que…?" Rió. "Princesa del planeta de las flores, ¿O ahora debería de llamarla Sailor Kakyuu?"

"No permitiré que mi planeta vuelva a ser atacado, peleare hasta el final aunque eso signifique mi muerte."

"Yo no haría eso, si fuera usted. ¿Por qué no te rindes y entregas la mariposa de tu espíritu? Mi destino, así como el tuyo, es siempre rendirnos ante alguien mas poderoso que nosotros cuando ya no tenemos otra opción."

"¿Mas…poderoso?"

"Así es. El destino de los espíritus siempre es el mismo, yo solo trato de ayudarlas terminando con sus vidas y así no puedan sufrir más." Rió de nuevo burlándose. "Mira a tus Sailors, no pueden ni siquiera conmigo, ¿Pretenden acabar con quien no tiene final? Yo recolecto las mariposas de las estrellas y planetas apunto de extinguirse." Moviendo ambas manos, creo la ilusión de un lugar desierto y rodeado de millones de mariposas. "Es ahí…" Señalo algo no muy lejos de ellas. "…en donde ustedes terminaran." Rió al ver el rostro de las ahora cuatro Sailors. Eran sus tumbas.

"¡Star Sensitive…Inferno!"

"¡Star Gentle…Uterus!"

"¡Star Serious……Laser!"

Los tres ataques inesperados hirieron a la Sailor, haciendo que la ilusión terminara y ella cayera de rodillas. "¡Lo pagaran! Tarde o temprano terminare con ustedes." Y desapareció entre millones de mariposas.

Las tres Sailors pudieron correr hacia su princesa. "¿Se encuentra bien?" Healer fue la primera en ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Tal parece que Sailor Pluto tenia razon." Fighter quiso ser discreta, pero su comentario fue para todas. "Lo siento."

"No, soy yo quien debería de disculparse por pensar que nuestro planeta no seria mas un campo de batalla."

"¿Quién era ella?" Maker quiso ir directo a las preguntas antes de que la princesa tratara de evadir de nuevo el tema.

"Su nombre es Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, la cazadora de espíritus. Es la última de las Sailors Animates. Por sus palabras, puedo descifrar que ella no es exactamente de quien tenemos que preocuparnos."

"Princesa, tal vez si…"

"No, Fighter, esta será nuestra pelea……hasta el final." Y la princesa dio media vuelta sin querer hablar más el tema que Fighter estaba por discutir.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Por fin se atreven a aparecer delante de nosotras."

"Podemos aliarnos para un mismo propósito, Sailor Lethe." Sailor Fai estuvo por acercarse a la nombrada, pero Sailor X se lo impidió deteniéndola.

"¿Un mismo propósito?" Lethe pregunto al momento que reía. "Ustedes nos traicionaron y ahora pagaran con sus vidas esa osadía."

"Pero Lethe, Sailor Fai tiene razon, nosotras podemos unirnos para…"

"¿Es que no has entendido Mnemosyne? ¿Acaso piensas traicionarme tu también?"

Sailor Mnemosyne no respondió. "No necesitamos su solidaridad, nosotras también podemos defendernos y si quieren acabar con nosotras, les aseguro que no les será tan fácil." Sailor X tomo su báculo para amenazar a las otras Sailors.

"Entonces……que así sea." Sailor Lethe también tomo su báculo para comenzar lo que seria una batalla interminable.

"¡NO!" Las cuatro Sailor vieron como una desconocida para dos y ya conocida para las otras, corría hacia ellas para detenerse en medio de las cuatro. "¿Por qué pelar? Yo no se quienes sean ustedes, pero estoy segura que hablando podrán llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Por qué no abandonan nuestro planeta? No queremos mas batallas."

Sailor Lethe comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¿Es por ella que están aquí?" Volvió a reír. "Pero ella no es mas que una niña débil. ¿Puedes decirme tu, Sailor X, como piensan cambiar todo con tan solo encontrar a una niña tan débil como ella?"

"¡Vete! Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí." Sailor Fai, presintiendo peligro al ver como Lether veía a Serena, le grito para que se fuera. Pero Serena no se movió.

"Dejen nuestro planeta, por favor." Volvió a pedir Serena.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!" Nuevamente Lethe rió al lanzar su ataque a Serena pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el humo desapareció.

"¡Sailor X!" Fai corrió hacia su malherida compañera, quien se interpuso ante Serena. "¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!" Su ataque no fue exactamente dirigido a Lethe.

"¡Mnemosyne!" Corrió para detener a su compañera antes de que cayera. "Han declarado su propia muerte." Y desapareció mientras sostenía a Mnemosyne.

"¿Sailor X, estas bien?" Fai seguía llamando a una inconsciente X.

"¿Por qué?" Susurro Serena. "¿Por qué por mi? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Se acerco a X pero Fai la detuvo sosteniendo su báculo cerca del cuello de Serena para que no avanzara más.

"Es…suficiente…Sailor…Fai." X trato de ponerse de pie. "Parece…que…hoy no será…el día de tu……de tu final." Solo le medio sonrió a Serena y tomo su báculo para ponerse de pie. "Vamos, Fai……aun tenemos una batalla……por comenzar."

"¡Esperen!" Serena trato de detenerlas pero fue tarde por que ambas Sailors también ya habían desaparecido ante sus ojos.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"De nuevo vuelvo a sentir el mismo temor. Temo que algo pueda arruinar completamente nuestra vida."

"La misma energía que yo siento." Respondió Michiru mientras que, con su espejo en manos, trataba de acercarse a Haruka.

"Y nuevamente será ella quien sufra." Hotaru también se unió a la conversación.

"Eso será inevitable." Murmuro por ultimo Michiru.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"No entiendo, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Serena hablaba sola mientras, sentada sobre su cama, abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. "No quiero pelear mas, no quiero, no quiero perder a mis amigos importantes, no volver a pelear." Algo le llamo la atención y al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta que la rosa que le fue obsequiada brillaba nuevamente. "¿Seiya?" Se levanto y camino hasta tomarla. Cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de la que fue rodeada al instante.

-

"Hola." Serena abrió los ojos para ver que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que suele soñar. Levanto el rostro para ver como Seiya le sonreía. "Hola." Volvió a repetir su saludo.

"¡Eres un tonto, Seiya!" Serena se levanto para comenzar a gritarle. "¿Cómo puedes preocuparme así?" Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. "Me……me preocupe por no saber nada de ti……pensé que había sucedido algo, como esta sucediendo en nuestro planeta ahora." Bajo el rostro para que no salieran lagrimas.

Seiya dejo de sonreír para acercarse a ella y ofrecerle algo. Serena volvió a levantar el rostro. "Siento haberte preocupado." Seguía esperando a que la flor fuera tomada. Serena la tomo. "Así como siento no poderme quedar mas tiempo." Esta vez fue él quien bajo el rostro para que ella no viera sus ojos. "Solo vine a……a despedirme."

"¿Qué?"

No podía decir lo que había ocurrido en su planeta, así como tampoco podía decir acerca de la visita de Sailor Pluto por más que quisiera. Por mas que quisiera compartirlo con ella. "Tenemos…tenemos problemas y no estoy seguro de poder regresar para poder volver a hablar contigo de nuevo." Sonrió, tratando de que eso no le doliera más de lo que ya lo había pensado.

Serena lo miro antes de comenzar a reír, acto que extraño a Seiya. "De alguna manera tenias que recompensar mi preocupación y ahora lo haces con un buen chiste." Volvió a reír pero su risa desapareció al ver que el rostro de Seiya no compartía la misma expresión. "Es un chiste, ¿Verdad?"

Él solo comenzó a mover la cabeza. "Solo quería verte por ultima vez. Se que tu sabrás resolver los problemas que están ocurriendo ahora en tu planeta por que tu luz es infinita……por eso me encanta tu luz, por que puedes hacer brillar a la galaxia entera." Se acerco a ella para tomarle ambas manos. "Quizás es por eso que el corazón que ahora tengo se alegra tanto con tan solo verte."

Serena se sonrojo. "¿Por qué no me dices que esta pasando? ¿Es acaso tu princesa? ¿Esta pasando algo en tu planeta?"

Seiya lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza para después soltar sus manos. "Tengo que irme."

"¡Seiya!" Él se detuvo antes de comenzar a caminar. "No……no te vayas." Ella sabía que sus palabras podrían malinterpretarse pero no le importo en el momento. "Eres mi amigo y………y me gustaría saber que te pasa."

Pero al escuchar eso, Seiya comenzó a caminar. "Espero que seas muy feliz con tu novio, recuerda que lo tienes a él para formar tu propio futuro." Volteo lentamente solo para sonreírle. "No puedo seguir mas aquí." En sus ojos había una tristeza indescriptible.

"Sei –. " Serena cerro los ojos ante la luz que se había creado, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en su habitación pero ahora con la flor que acababa de ser obsequiada. _"…Seiya…"_

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Una semana había pasado. Semana en la que nadie volvió a saber de las Sailors intrusas. Semana en la que Serena……Serena no era la misma.

"Darien…"

"Si."

"¿Tu que harías si……si presintieras que un amigo esta en problemas?"

"¿En problemas? ¿Acaso alguna de tus amigas esta en problemas?"

"Bueno…" Serena llevo su pulgar a sus labios. "…en realidad…" Y apretó aun mas sus labios, mordiendo su dedo. "No, nadie esta en problemas, es solo que aun estoy preocupada por las Sailors que llegaron a nuestro planeta y de las cuales no hemos sabido nada."

"Seria solo asunto de tener que esperar. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien." Serena no respondió.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"No podemos perder mas tiempo, nuestro planeta esta en peligro y tenemos que prepararnos al máximo." Maker fue la de las instrucciones.

"Lo mismo opino. No podemos huir de nuevo, ni mucho menos podemos dejar que sea de nuevo nuestra princesa quien de su vida para protegernos." Healer fue la segunda en estar de acuerdo. "¿No es así, Fighter?" Ambas voltearon a ver a Fighter, quien parecía no escucharlas.

"Fighter." Maker también la llamo.

"¿Qué? Oh, si, si." Pero en realidad no escucho nada.

"Será mejor saques cualquier pensamiento que tengas en mente, necesitamos estar completamente unidas para proteger nuestro planeta." Maker casi ordeno en tono autoritario.

"Lo estoy." Respondió de inmediato Fighter. "Tan solo pienso en lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos tarde o temprano y por lo que ellas también están pasando."

"¡¿Qué!" Healer fue la primera que capto lo dicho. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Ella también está en peligro. Aunque estuve de acuerdo con la decisión de nuestra princesa…ahora no lo estoy tanto. ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarnos mutuamente? La princesa era la primera en dar todo por la confianza que tenia en Sailor Moon. Aunque trate de entenderlo…no puedo, no puedo entenderlo." Fighter por fin daba a conocer lo que había callado desde el día en el que su princesa había rechazado la alianza.

"Por miedo, Fighter." Las tres voltearon para darse cuenta que su princesa las había escuchado. "Quizás es temor." Se acerco para tomar la mano de la Sailor más cercana, la cual era Fighter. "Nuestro planeta volvió a brillar y no quise creer lo que Sailor Pluto había dicho. Al mismo tiempo, es temor a perderlas de nuevo, no quiero que volvamos a separarnos. Nuestros corazones pertenecen a Kinmoku y ustedes, en especial tú, Fighter, parecen que han olvidado eso."

Fighter bajo el rostro para comenzar a moverlo de un lado a otro. "Jamás olvidare en donde pertenece mi corazón, princesa, y no lo haré por lo que nos quede de existencia."

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Luna entro a la habitación solo para encontrar que solo una pequeña luz iluminaba la cara de Serena, quien estaba sobre la cama. "¿Serena? ¿Estas bien?"

"Luna, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con nadie? ¿Por qué a pesar de tenerlos a todos……me siento tan sola?" Luna se acerco solo para darse cuenta que Serena no paraba de llorar. "¿Por qué, Luna? Tengo a Darien, que es todo lo que deseaba tener de nuevo a mi lado y soy feliz, tengo a mis amigas, quienes me hacen reír de vez en cuando pero…" Seco rápido sus lágrimas para sonreír tristemente. "… ¿Pero por que me siento sola?"

"¿Alguna vez te dije que sueles hablar dormida?" Luna tal vez quiso bromear, pero Serena no la escucho del todo. "¿Estas preocupada?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y si yo te dijera que no estoy de acuerdo, como me imagino que no lo estarán las demás, pero que lo estaría si eso significara tu tranquilidad?"

"Luna, ¿Estas diciendo que…?" Sus ojos se iluminaron aun más y las lágrimas se perdieron por completo.

Luna solo cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que diría después. "Pero tendrás que prometer que será rápido."

Serena se levanto de la cama de un salto y cargo a Luna para darle vueltas. "¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!"

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Al día siguiente Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa pero como siempre faltaba una.

"No estoy tan segura que Serena recuerde nuestra reunión, ayer apenas si pudo recordar llegar a la escuela."

"Mina, Serena siempre olvida llegar a la escuela." Rei quiso recordarle mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para ver si Serena aparecía de repente.

"No llegara." Luna fue quien llego corriendo detrás de todas.

"¿Qué dices, Luna? ¿Por qué Serena no vendrá? ¿Enfermo?" Lita fue rápida para las preguntas.

Luna solo movió la cabeza negando. "No llegara en días."

"¿En donde esta?" Todas voltearon a la entrada del templo, en una inesperada Haruka preguntaba molesta.

"Será mejor que lo digas, antes de que sea tarde." Michiru también hablo pero su tono era de preocupación.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¡Es una estupida!" Sailor X tomo su báculo con fuerza y lo apretó tanto que este parecía que se iba a romper.

"¿Qué paso, X?" Fai corrió hacia ella.

"Su energía dejo este planeta."

"¿Estas hablando de…?"

"Vamonos, tenemos que seguirla lo mas pronto posible…al menos antes de que ellas lo hagan."

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Serena, al abrir los ojos, los abrió más de lo normal. El lugar era hermoso, precioso, indescriptible. El lugar era…

"¡Fighter!" Maker y Healer seguían llamando a su compañera. Serena escucho y estuvo apunto de correr hacia ellas pero otra mano la tomo y la llevo en dirección contraria.

"¿Fi – Fighter?"

Fighter seguía corriendo con ella hasta que ya no se escucho ninguna voz. "¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?" La manera en la que preguntaba era como si le hubiese molestado la presencia de Serena.

"Yo, yo solo quise saber de ustedes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no confían en nosotras?"

"Es la decisión de nuestra princesa." Fighter por fin pudo decirlo. "No se que ocurre, no lo hemos podido descifrar, no lo podemos entender. Hace días fuimos atacadas por una Sailor pero hasta ahora no hemos sabido más. Estamos desesperadas, no deseamos que nuestro planeta vuelva a ser destruido, no después de recuperar su luz."

"Fighter, ¿Por qué no trabajamos juntas para resolver todo? Yo quiero ayudarlas, por eso estoy aquí. Me preocupe por ustedes."

Fighter sonrió al escuchar eso. "Y yo confió en ustedes, al igual que Maker y Healer confían pero……pero tenemos que respetar las decisiones que la princesa tomo."

"¿Pero por que? Ella es buena, entenderá y entonces podremos volver a unirnos para recuperar nuestra paz, yo no deseo pelear, no deseo volver a estar sola."

Fighter cerró los ojos para que segundos después delante de Serena apareciera en cambio Seiya. "Gracias por estar aquí." Sonrió para tomarle la mano. "Gracias." Serena se sonrojo y soltó rápido su mano.

"Es encantadora su escena pero es una lastima terminarla tan pronto." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon apareció delante de ellos. "Nunca me imagine ser yo quien entregara la mariposa de tu espíritu, la mas resplandeciente de toda la galaxia, pero eso también significa que por fin mi planeta vivirá en paz al entregar tu tumba." Rió para después apuntar hacia Serena. "Me pregunto de que color será tu mariposa." De sus manos comenzaron a salir mariposas de fuego.

Seiya trato de actuar rápido, no había tiempo para transformarse en Fighter, así que abrazo a Serena para poder ser él quien recibiera el ataque. Serena quedo horrorizada. Una mariposa color roja salio de Seiya. "¡Seiya!" Serena comenzó a agitarlo para que pudiera responderle.

"Hermosa." Papillon tomo la mariposa en sus manos mientras la dejaba volar con las demás.

"¡Seiya!"

"¡Seiya!" Healer y Maker llegaron junto a ellos. "¡Star sensitive…inferno!" Healer ataco pero Papillon logro esquivarlo.

"Ahora…será la tuya." Apuntando de nuevo a Serena. Pero Seiya, quien comenzaba a desaparecer, tomo débilmente el cuello de Serena y la acerco a él para besar sus labios. El ataque de Papillon se detuvo al ver como en la frente de Serena aparecía una luna que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en una estrella de seis picos. Cuando Papillon logro abrir los ojos de nuevo por la luz tan intensa que se había creado, no podía creer lo que veía.

"Es – el – poder – de……de – una – estrella." Seiya no tuvo tiempo de sonreír por que se extinguió en los brazos de una nueva Sailor.

"¡SEIYA!"

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**¡¿Qué tal!**

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus opiniones. Espero también me digan que les pareció esto.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, disculpen por meter ataques y nombres en ingles y los ya conocidos en español, pero pienso que también los ataques se escuchan lindos tan y como son, como lo es el ataque de Kakyuu y de las demás nuevas Sailors.

_**¡Gracias!**_

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	4. Debilidad, la traición de Sailor Saturn

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCIV_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_DEBILIDAD, LA TRAICIÓN DE SAILOR SATURN_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Pri……princesa?" ¿Pero como Healer esperaba respuesta o alguna señal de sobre vivencia por parte de su princesa cuando esta había caído derrumbada? Tan solo eran lágrimas las que se dejaban caer hasta el piso. La princesa, de rodillas y manos tratando de sostenerla para no caer más, no pudo tener otra reacción al escuchar la devastadora noticia.

Su Sailor. Su amiga. Su compañera. Todo. Desapareció.

Se extinguió.

"Lo sabia…" ¿En realidad lo sabia? La princesa murmuro pero las otras dos Sailors la escucharon como si no lo hubiera hecho. "Lo sabia…" Era verdad, lo sabia y ahora lo lamentaba.

"¿A……a que se refiere, princesa?" Fue Maker quien realizo la pregunta con sumo cuidado.

"¿Ahora entienden?" No, en realidad ninguna de las Sailors entendía lo que su princesa trataba de decir. "Yo siempre lo supe. Por ella……por ella……por ella mi estrella daría todo."

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

La debilidad le impido ponerse de pie. ¿Era acaso la debilidad de su cuerpo o la debilidad de su alma? ¿Qué importaba la habitación? ¿Qué importaba la decoración? ¿Qué importaba todo si su mente solo podía seguir proyectando la misma imagen?

"…Seiya…" Inevitable. Apretó la sabana con fuerza. En el momento ni siquiera podía pensar que se ha ausentado del planeta Tierra más tiempo de lo previsto. Lo único que podía sentir era culpabilidad. Dolor. Él una vez más dio todo por ella con la diferencia de que ahora _todo_…..era su vida. Nuevamente apretó los ojos para intentar lo inútil. No se dio cuenta. Un par de lágrimas comenzaban a tomar posesión de sus mejillas. "Perdóname."

"Espero que ahora estés lista."

Serena abrió los ojos ante esa tan ya conocida voz y levanto el rostro para mirar hacia la puerta para ver a una sola persona recargada y cruzada de brazos. "U…u…" La impresión solo la dejo tartamudear.

"Será mejor que ahorres tus excusas para cuando regresemos a casa. En un planeta extraño no podemos permanecer como simples terrestres y menos cuando tu vida corre peligro. Ahora apresúrate por que no nos quedaremos aquí ni un minuto mas." Sailor Uranus dejo la posición en la que estaba para dar media vuelta y salir pero…

"Yo no iré a ninguna parte." Decisión precipitada así como indecisa. Uranus se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a dar media vuelta quizás queriendo pensar bien que lo que había escuchado había sido simplemente alguna equivocación. "No puedo irme." Serena sabia que la expresión en el rostro de Uranus comenzaba a decir todo pero ella también estaba tomando una decisión……algo desesperada.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses." Uranus no tuvo que comenzar con la pelea por que, detrás de ella, Neptune la comenzó. "Nuestro planeta también nos necesita y no podemos quedarnos aquí a ver como eres rechazada por una princesa furiosa."

"¿Qué?" Serena quería saber bien que era eso de _furiosa._ Era obvio. Serena bajo el rostro. "Pero él……él……"

"Él es una estrella extinguida y los planetas que siguen vivos somos nosotros. Apresúrate, esperaremos por ti en la salida y ni pienses en lo que acabas de decir. No tienes otra opción." Uranus, como siempre diciendo la ultima palabra, salio por completo seguida por una Neptune algo consternada por lo que estaría por pasar.

"Será mejor que le hagas caso, Serena, es lo mejor." Al salir Uranus y Neptune, la siguiente en entrar fue Venus seguida por Mercury.

"¿Ustedes también creen que…?"

"Serena, Seiya también era nuestro amigo pero ahora……ahora no hay nada que hacer mas que regresar a la Tierra y cuidar de nuestro propio planeta." Mercury quiso ser realista pero se dio cuenta que Serena no quería del todo escuchar al notar la poca atención que ella prestaba. Parecía no escucharlas.

"Es lo mas sensato. Regresar a tu planeta e imaginar que nada ha ocurrido, que no has hecho nada y que seguir adelante con un poder que no te pertenece es lo mas sensato." Sailor Healer entro sin siquiera pedirlo. Entro con su típica ironía y un dolor que podía dejar ver no solo en sus palabras si no también en su mirada. "¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte en tu planeta? ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?"

"¡Healer!" Maker trato de reprenderle pero no fue tan necesario. Healer salio de la habitación con tal rapidez como con la que entro.

"Yo no quería…" Serena quiso comenzar con lo que seria una disculpa que no terminaría pero calló al ver como Maker comenzó a mover la cabeza.

"Será lo mejor." Maker sonrió sin darse cuenta que ya lo hacia con lagrimas en los ojos. "Seiya era así, siempre tan impredecible y tan protector. Él no quería que nada te sucediera y finalmente termino cumpliéndolo. Será mejor que regreses a casa…él así lo querría." También quiso salir pero se detuvo frente a las otras dos Sailors. "Llévensela." Mercury fue la primera en mover la cabeza, asegurando que lo haría.

Pero hubo algo mas que detuvo la salida de Maker y fue precisamente lo que temía……la aparición de su princesa. "Veo que te has recuperado." Con finos pasos que solo pueden destacarse en una princesa, Kakyuu no enfoco a nadie mas solo a Serena para dirigirse a ella. "¿Pueden dejarnos solas unos minutos, por favor?"

"Pero prin…"

"Por favor, Maker, serán los últimos minutos…" Volteo a ver a Maker para después ver a Serena. "…de Sailor Moon en nuestro planeta." Maker entendió y salio. Las que no parecían muy convencidas por la amabilidad de la princesa fueron Venus y Mercury, quienes no se movieron.

"Estaré bien." Serena entendió y quiso que sus amigas lo supieran antes de no salir. Ambas se miraron para después salir. Silencio. La princesa no pudo decir algo al momento a pesar de que tenía ya todo pensado desde el principio. "Yo…yo no quise que nada de esto sucediera." Pero Serena comenzó la que se imaginaba seria una conversación nada amable a comparación de la amistad que llegaron a tener no hace mucho en su propio planeta. "Yo…yo solo…"

"¿Querías ayudar?" La princesa le robo las palabras. "Lo se." No, mentira, no lo sabia y lo disimulaba para no sentirse culpable. Culpable por juzgarla. Quizás, a lo mejor, para no sentirse culpable por ser ella la cúlpale. Por no escuchar. Por ser egoísta. "Pero eso no me devolverá a Fighter."

"Yo solo quise ayudar." Serena de nuevo y una vez mas bajo el rostro. Un rostro ya lleno de tanta angustia.

La princesa la miro antes de querer continuar. Era imposible tratar de reprochar a pesar de que deseaba tanto hacerlo. La misma chica que estaba delante de ella la ayudo a recuperar su planeta. Asimismo, le robo la existencia de un ser querido. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Reprochar o agradecer por el resto de su existencia? Era difícil tratar de decidir en esas circunstancias.

"Kinmoku no será mas un campo de batalla. No lo permitiré. Por lo tanto creo que ambas somos lo suficientemente capaces para defender lo que amamos. Tú no me diste esa oportunidad con Fighter." Nuevamente esa tan rozagante princesa bajo un rostro lleno de lagrimas.

Serena entendió perfectamente lo que la princesa dijo y nuevamente se sintió culpable por arruinar las cosas en vez de arreglarlas, en vez de ayudar como ella siempre se lo ha propuesto. "Yo…yo…" A pesar de querer decir más y explicar plenamente lo que su corazón sentía en el momento, Serena simplemente no podía, no podía.

La princesa no levanto el rostro, ni siquiera se movió. No hizo nada. No hizo nada más que mover la cabeza quizás deseando no decir lo que su mente decía. "Fighter me traiciono." Murmuró. Lo dijo. Murmuro que se escucho por todas partes en la mente de Serena. "Su lealtad fue quebrantada…" Levanto de golpe el rostro solo para que Serena viera como sus ojos parecían muertos a pesar de seguir vivos. "…por ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Mi tan querida estrella se ha extinguido, ¿Y yo que tengo? Tan solo el dolor de saber que nunca más volveré a verla. De no sentir su protección. De ser yo quien tenga que aparentar seguridad nuevamente para mantener vivió a mi planeta. Eso has causado tú." Esas últimas palabras causaron escalofríos en la princesa. Serena, sin darse cuenta y haciéndolo inesperadamente, se llevo dos dedos a sus labios, quizás sintiendo el calor del que había sido un tenue, caluroso y poderoso beso. Por primera vez sintió fugazmente el calor de Seiya. Se sonrojo a pesar de saber que no era el momento. La princesa lo noto y no pudo evitar molestarse. "El poder de una estrella." Kakyuu saco a Serena de sus pensamientos al escuchar la misma frase que Seiya le había dicho tan débilmente. "Vete. Yo deseaba vivir de nuevo tranquila en compañía de quienes amo pero tú……tú hiciste ese sueño pedazos."

"Princesa…yo…"

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?" La princesa una vez más interrumpió a Serena con una pregunta más allá de lo ajeno. "¿Cuál es?"

"¿Mi sueño?" Serena llevo una mano a su frente. Había olvidado su sueño. Había olvidado lo importante que es su vida en la Tierra. Había olvidado a su Darien. Había olvidado……todo. "Yo solo……solo quería ayudar." Ayudar a pesar de…… ¿A pesar de que?

La princesa solo comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Me adoraban. Extraño ese sentimiento de paz, tranquilidad. Extraño mi vida de armonía. Todo termino. Y no puedo culpar a nadie… ¡A nadie! …Mas que a mi misma." Sus ojos eran ahora más rojos de lo usual. Un dolor indescriptible fue el que Serena pudo sentir en esa princesa. "Ayudar no es mas una opción."

Serena levanto el rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Levanto el rostro solo para ver como la princesa caminaba hacia la puerta. "¿No mas……una opción?"

"Tu luz fue superior a la mía. Eso, él, como Seiya, teniendo un corazón prestado, siendo diferente, lo sabía. Lo sabía y ese corazón fue quien hizo que me traicionara. Tú no eres mejor que yo. No lo eres. Tu luz no brilla más que la mía. Tu alma no es diferente de la mía. Ambas daríamos todo por quienes amamos. Pero tú……tú eres por quien él, no siendo más ella, dio su vida. Y yo… ¿Y yo?" Calló al saber que ni ella misma podía responder o preguntar más. Calló al sentirse culpable una vez mas. Calló al no poder decir más. Y salio.

"¿Y……y yo?" Serena se pregunto así misma la misma pregunta al no poder hacerla a nadie más. Lentamente se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. "¿Y yo?" Tampoco hubo respuesta así como no hubo más silencio. Pasos lentos y pesados se escuchaban no muy lejos. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y miro a todas partes de la habitación. "Perdónenme."

-

"Espero que ya estés…" No hubo más que decir. Uranus, al abrir la puerta, encontró una habitación vacía. Quizás Serena ya había salido, ¿Pero como? No hace mucho vio salir a la princesa de ese planeta de la misma habitación.

"Uranus, estamos listas." Neptune llego detrás de su compañera notando lo mismo, una habitación con la ausencia de quien buscaban. Pero lo que no paso desapercibido fueron enormes cortinas moviéndose de un lado a otro detrás de una gran ventana. Neptune se movió un poco solo para ver la expresión de Uranus. Una expresión de disgusto y a la vez preocupación. "Ella estará bien. Suele ser fuerte a pesar de no aparentarlo."

"No podemos quedarnos aquí. No sabiendo que no somos bien recibidas mas por ellas. Necesitamos encontrarla." Uranus volteo para ver el rostro de angustia en Neptune. "¿Te preocupa algo mas?"

"Me preocupas tu."

Uranus medio sonrió. "¿Por qué? Sabes que suelo ser……algo diferente así como exigente."

"Me gusta mas que seas diferente." Ambas sonrieron nuevamente.

"¡Uranus, Neptune! Hay problemas." Sailor Mercury llego corriendo a ellas con gran desesperación.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Sueles ser tan predecible así como tonta e inútil?" Serena se detuvo al escuchar la voz y mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento veía como frente a ella comenzaban a aparecer cientos de mariposas para desaparecer y dejar en cambio a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

Serena seguía agitada, había corrido demasiado. "No…no por que…" Seguía respirando rápidamente y por más que quería terminar de hablar sus pulmones exigían aire. "Estaba buscando por ti." Revelación que sorprendio a Papillon. "Regrésalo……regresa a Seiya." A pesar de que sus pulmones ya se habían llenado, la voz de Serena seguía quebrantada. "Por favor." ¿Era para eso que escapo de la habitación?

Pero Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon no hizo más que reír. "¿Una suplica? ¿Crees tú que una suplica tuya cambiara algo?" Volvió a reír con más intensidad, tanta que Serena temía que fueran descubiertas. "Pero no te preocupes, si estoy aquí es para ayudarte." ¿Qué? ¿Serena escucho bien? "Esta bien, lo regresare." Estiro el brazo para que en la palma de su mano apareciera la misma mariposa que Serena había visto salir de Seiya y volar hacia Papillon el día anterior. Serena sonrió. Pero había algo extraño, Papillon no borraba esa sonrisa macabra de sus labios. "Pero no será gratis." Dejo volar la mariposa para que esta se postrara en la mano de Serena. "Quiero que elijas." Serena dejo de ver la mariposa para ver a Papillon.

"¿Qué? ¿Elegir?"

"Así es." Nuevamente Papillon rió. "Sabes, el planeta Tierra es un planeta único, hermoso, radiante, puedo entender por que lo amas tanto…" Dejo de sonreír para que sus ojos intimidaran a Serena. Y lo logro. "……así como a su príncipe." Sin bajar el brazo, de su mano volvió a aparecer otra mariposa, esta vez color dorada. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de aun más lágrimas del rastro que ya habían dejado las anteriores. "Ambos son espíritus poderosos. Resplandecen con luz propia. Me encantan."

"Da……Da……" Serena ni siquiera podía imaginar perder de nuevo a Darien. Una nueva culpa comenzó a sentir su corazón. Culpa por haberlo dejado solo, culpa por ni siquiera decirle a él, a él, a donde iba y por que. Culpabilidad. Una vez mas la mariposa de la mano de Papillon voló hacia ella y se postro en su otra mano.

"Ambos resplandecen. ¿Qué te parece? No tienes mucho tiempo…… ¡Elige!" Nuevamente Papillon rió pero esta vez fue al ver el rostro de Serena.

El corazón de Serena no podía dejar de latir con una intensidad indescriptible. Inesperadamente ambas mariposas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor. Los ojos de Serena se cerraron para querer detener las lágrimas. No podía. No podía elegir. Ni siquiera podía pensar un nombre sin pensar en el otro. Seiya había dado su vida para salvarla. Darien nuevamente desapareció sin ella haber podido estar a su lado.

Sin querer, Serena llevo su mano derecha a su pecho en donde sintió algo extraño, al bajar el rostro se dio cuenta que su broche de transformación no era el mismo. Un círculo con una estrella de ocho picos y dos resplandecientes alas le decoraban a los lados. "_El poder……el poder de una estrella._" Su mente quiso ser quien hablara al sus labios no poder hacerlo. "…_Seiya_…" Apretó con fuerza el que sabia era su nuevo broche. Dudaba.

Repentinamente ambas mariposas volaron de nuevo a la palma de la mano de Papillon. "Decisión equivocada. Al no querer elegir, será la mariposa de tu espíritu quien se una a la de ellos." Serena seguía apretando su broche. Papillon, igual que la última vez, estiro el brazo para apuntar a Serena segundos después mariposas de fuego comenzaron a volar hacia ella.

"¡Galactica Plants Flame!" El inesperado ataque de Sailor X llego justo a tiempo, justo antes de que el ataque de Papillon llegara a Serena."¿Sueles ser tan buscapleitos?" X pregunto a Serena al momento que de un salto llego frente a ella, encarando a Papillon, seguida por Sailor Fai, quien se postro al lado de ella.

Serena de momento le dio gusto verlas. Una vez más le habían salvado, lo que significaba, muy probablemente, que podían ser amigas. "Gracias." Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

"Dejemos los agradecimientos para después." Sailor Fai fue la del comentario al ver como Sailor Papillon caminaba hacia ellas.

"Sailor X y Sailor Fai…nos volvemos a ver. Eso me alegra…nada." Apunto hacia Sailor X, quien era la que estaba frente a Serena. "¿Sigues pensando que encontraras ayuda en alguien? ¿Acaso es ella por quien viajaste tanto? ¿Es esa inútil por quien nos traicionaron? ¿Lo es? Claro, claro que lo es. Piensas que por que ella pudo liberar a Galaxia de Caos será ella quien vuelva a resplandecer para ti, para ustedes, para nosotros, para todos, ¿Lo crees? ¿Aun sigues teniendo esos pensamientos? Tú no solías ser así. Incluso puedo llegar a decir que fuiste una buena líder, Sailor X, pero eso se acabo. Ahora la misión esta en mis manos y recolectar espíritus es mi misión. Los planetas brillan, así como las estrellas, la prueba esta en estas dos mariposas. Sus resplandores son hermosos. Son dos únicos."

"Yo solía ser quien fui pero no mas. Al igual que Sailor Fai, yo busco a quien pueda ayudarnos. Me equivoque y lo reconozco pero así como me equivoque, así mismo aprendí de mi error perdiendo mi planeta así como nuestro jardín. Tu podrías hacer lo mismo en lugar de trabajar para ella, al igual que nosotras, terminaras perdiéndolo todo a pesar de que ella te prometa lo contrario."

"Te equivocas, yo trabajo por mi propia cuenta, para ella, para mi, para mi planeta y para mis mariposas. Yo colecto lo que amo y así ella me prometió dejar mi planeta en paz a cambio de entregarle los espíritus mas resplandecientes y ella…" Señalo a Serena. "…ella es poseedora de uno."

"Para eso tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras." Fai dio unos pasos mas, sintiéndose segura y llegando justo al lado de Sailor X. "No viajamos tanto para que seas tu quien arruine nuestros propósitos. No viajamos para ver como disfrutan de su propio dolor."

De repente las cuatro voltearon al escuchar una risa no proveniente de ninguna de las presentes. "El dolor lo sentirán ustedes cuando ella las encuentre y pueden estar seguras que para eso no falta mucho." Sailor Lethe, de un salto, llego junto a Sailor Papillon, seguida por Sailor Mnemosyne. "Estamos listas, el planeta Tierra no tiene mas que preocuparnos."

"¡Que!" Serena grito al presentir lo peor. "¿Qué le han hecho a mi planeta?" Salio corriendo de la protección de Sailor X y Fai para correr hacia las otras tres.

Sailor Papillon y Lethe se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron.

"¡Regresa!" X grito al saber que esas miradas decían algo más que simple complicidad.

"¡Galactica Scales!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon no dudo en atacar.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!" Lethe tampoco dudo.

"¡Space Sword…Blaster!"

"¡Submarine Reflection!" Serena una vez mas fue salvada por sus tan protectoras amigas, Uranus y Neptune, quienes llegaron junto a ella de inmediato.

"¿En que estabas pensando? Tenemos que irnos ya." Uranus tomo por la muñeca a Serena, quien al sentir la fuerza comenzó a llorar pero no fue por el dolor de la presión.

"Ellas……ellas……ellas destruyeron todo." Serena cayo de rodillas. Uranus la soltó y la miro. "Darien…nuestro planeta…todo."

"Yo no diría todo." Sailor Lethe movió su báculo para que delante de ella apareciera un cuerpo tirado.

"¡Saturn!" Uranus, Neptune y Serena gritaron al ver a la más joven Sailor en esa condición. Era demasiado el dolor. Su amiga, inconsciente y malherida parecía haber tenido la que había sido una batalla horrible. Uranus detuvo la mano de Serena para que no corriera hacia la pequeña Sailor. "¡Déjame! Ella me necesita." Serena gritaba al igual que Neptune, inclusive que Uranus, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada. Era una trampa. Serena trataba de liberarse pero aun así la mano de Uranus era más fuerte. Uranus solo movió la cabeza negándose a la petición. Serena regreso la mirada a su amiga. Regreso la mirada solo para ver como Papillon nuevamente sonreía malévolamente y de sus manos salieron mariposas de colores que cubrieron a Saturn. "¡NO!"

Mariposas que volaban alrededor de Saturn solo para levantarla. "Sailor Saturn… ¡Despierta!" Exigió Papillon. Segundos después, Saturn comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. A quien primero vio fue a Uranus, aunque quería correr hacia ella le era imposible. Su cuerpo ni siquiera podía sostenerla de pie, tenían que sostenerla mariposas de mil colores. "Hay una manera de perdonar su vida." Papillon notifico a las presentes. "Eso no es algo que nos asombre. Ella entrego todo en la batalla con Lethe. Y así como las otras cobardes, ella, la única Sailor del sistema solar que tiene el poder suficiente para que su vida sea perdonada, estuvo por huir."

Neptune y Uranus se miraron. ¿Escaparon? ¿Las otras Sailors escaparon? De alguna manera eso les tranquilizo pero más que tranquilizar, les preocupo.

Serena abrió los ojos al escuchar la risa tan complaciente que Lethe le regalaba. "Sailor Saturn, mira a tu alrededor. Mira a quienes son tan débiles. Mira a quien no puede pelear como una verdadera guerrera." Refiriéndose a Serena. "Tu vida, Sailor Saturn, es la única que puede ser valiosa para nosotras. Solo es cuestión de decisión."

"¿De…de…de – si…sión?" La malherida Sailor ni siquiera podía hablar, mucho menos pensar.

"Tu mereces servir a alguien mejor que a una princesa que ni siquiera puede llevar ese titulo con orgullo." Nuevamente Papillon disfrutaba sus palabras. "Únete a nosotras." Las demás Sailors quedaron impactadas, incluyendo Serena. "Serás tu la única privilegiada del sistema solar que tiene este derecho a la decisión. Siendo tu la Sailor mas fuerte."

Neptune y Uranus se miraron. Uranus estuvo por correr para proteger a la pequeña pero…

"¡A…A…Acepto!" Uranus se detuvo en el camino. Imposible. Hotaru no era así. Hotaru siempre daría hasta su vida por su princesa.

"Hotaru… ¿Por qué?" Neptune pregunto desde lo lejos, pregunto tan impactada como Uranus se había quedado en el camino.

"No……no deseo……no deseo ser mas débil y……y ella…" Lentamente trato de levantar su mano para señalar a Serena. Y lo logro. "Ella…es……ella es debilidad. Ella……ella nos……ella nos abandono."

Sailor Lethe, Papillon y hasta Sailor Mnemosyne, quien hasta ahora no había dicho nada, sonrieron. "Decisión sabia." Sonrió Lethe.

"¡World……Shaking!" Uranus lanzo su ataque con furia así como con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Deep Submerge!" Neptune también ataco sintiendo un dolor infinito.

Serena nuevamente apretó su broche. No podía usarlo, no sabia como, a pesar de querer. Se sentía inútil.

"¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury llego atacando.

"¡Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus hizo lo mismo.

Pero Las tres Sailors, Papillon, Lethe y Mnemosyne, con tan solo levantar la mano detuvieron los ataques. "Eso no servirá con nosotras. Sus poderes nos son insignificantes. Ustedes son débiles."

Las cuatro Sailors que atacaron se sorprendieron por lo fácil que sus ataques habían sido desaparecidos. "¡No lo hagas, Saturn!" Los gritos de Serena hicieron que todas voltearan a verla. "Yo no las abandone. Prometo ser mejor. Prometo cuidar de ustedes. Prometo…"

"Demasiado tarde." Mnemosyne hablo por fin. "Es así como tiene que ser. Siempre tiene que haber una representante de cada galaxia, Sailor Saturn, por ser la Sailor mas fuerte, fue la elegida para permanecer con vida. Las que deberían de cuidarse son ustedes."

"Así es, Mnemosyne." Lethe le felicito. "Y ustedes, Sailor X y Sailor Fai, esta guerra……esta por comenzar."

"¡Espera!" Serena trato de detenerlas pero fue imposible, las tres Sailors desaparecieron junto con Saturn, quien su última mirada fue para Serena, así como una muy tenue lágrima.

"…Saturn…" Neptune cayó de rodillas. "¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? Ella es tan pequeña que…" Enmudeció cuando sintió ambas manos de Uranus sobre sus hombros.

"Ella estará bien, casi puedo asegurarlo. Fue su decisión."

"Perdónenme…" Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Mercury y Venus voltearon a ver a Serena, quien hablo para todas. "Si no hubiera sido por mi…" Pero una bofetada por parte de una Uranus, que actuó rápido para llegar a ella, la calló.

"Hay cosas para las que pedir perdón ya no sirve de nada. Una vez más actúas como una niña tonta, la cual nunca dejaras de ser mientras no puedas ejercer tu posición en situaciones como esta. Pedir perdón… ¡No sirve!" Uranus grito más que furiosa. "Perdimos todo. Perdimos nuestro planeta, por lo único que deseábamos pelear. Ahora puedo decir que no culpo a Saturn. Eres débil, ingenua y tonta. Con una princesa como tu…"

"¡Uranus!" Neptune corrió hacia su compañera para tomarla del brazo solo para que no dijera más. Ella comprendía el dolor de Uranus, mismo dolor que ella sentirá, pero lo que estaba apunto de decir sabia que tarde o temprano causaría estragos.

Uranus calló y bajo el rostro para no ver el de Serena. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin querer detenerse, sin querer voltear, sin querer decir mas.

Sailor X y Fai se miraron. ¿Podía ser cierto? Sus miradas mostraban temor. Ambas sabían que su tiempo estaba por terminar y aun no pueden estar seguras que sea esa joven tan débil por quienes ellas viajaron tanto, por quien pelearon y por quien……por quien firmaron su sentencia de muerte. Ambas se miraron para dar media vuelta e irse.

Mercury y Venus se miraron al ver como Serena caía al piso. "Es verdad…soy débil. Deje que Seiya diera su vida por mí, si no hubiera sido por mi torpeza e inmadurez él seguiría vivo, así como Darien, así como nuestro planeta, así como…"

"Suficiente, Serena, con culparte no ganaras nada." Todas voltearon solo para ver como Mars se acercaba malherida y junto a ella igual sin muchas energías Sailor Jupiter.

"¡Mars! ¡Jupiter!" Serena se levanto y corrió hacia ellas para abrazarlas.

"No pudimos hacer nada." Jupiter fue la primera en dejar ver su dolor.

"Nosotras si creemos en ti, Serena, por eso estamos aquí. Sabemos que eres capaz de lograr grandes cosas aunque seas tonta, ingenua y hasta torpe. Para nosotras eres más que la razon para pelear y proteger, eres nuestra amiga. Eres quien brilla infinitamente y por quienes todas nosotras daríamos nuestras vidas." Mars, débilmente sonrió. "Vamos, Serena, tu eres mucho mas que todo eso…eres……eres algo tonta, si, pero me imagino que eso es por naturaleza." Rió aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo. "Nosotras creemos en ti y estoy segura que Seiya también creía plenamente en ti por eso arriesgo su vida. No dejes que su muerte haya sido para nada. Lucha, pelea. Peleemos juntas por nuestros amigos, por nuestro planeta…" Miro a Mercury y Venus para después extender el brazo. "…Y por nuestra princesa."

Mercury no dudo en poner su mano sobre la de Mars, seguida por Venus y después Jupiter. "Por nuestra princesa." Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Lo que asombro a las cuatro fue una quinta y después sexta mano. "Por que nosotras también creemos, a pesar de que nuestra princesa sea un bebe llorón." Neptune bromeo.

"Pero aun así…...yo……yo daría todo por ella." La que no bromeo fue Uranus.

Serena sonrió. Sonrió sintiéndose viva de nuevo. Sonrió para correr poner su mano sobre la de Uranus. "Yo también voy a dar mi todo. Por ustedes, por nuestro planeta, por Seiya, por Darien, por Hotaru y por todos nuestros amigos que esperan en casa." Serena sintió todas sus energías de nuevo. Se sintió amada una vez más y no dejaría ese sentimiento jamás. "Gracias a ustedes…me siento vivía." Sonrió mientras llevaba su otra mano a su pecho para nuevamente apretar su broche. _"Lo prometo……Seiya."_

No muy lejos de ahí, Sailor X y Fai volvieron a mirarse mutuamente. Quizás, después de todo y posiblemente……no se habían equivocado. Sonrieron.

-

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" Healer fue la primera en preguntar. Pregunto al ver la misma escena que Maker y su princesa, a las siete amigas de nuevo sonriendo. Healer no sintió nada más que aun más coraje, ¿Cómo ellas podían aun seguir sonriendo cuando ella, Maker y su princesa aun lloraban la traición de Fighter? "No merecen permanecer en nuestro planeta, eso nos causara problemas. Ella nuevamente traerá problemas y esos problemas serán que nuestro planeta servirá como campo de batalla."

La princesa escucho y no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? "Ellas a ustedes les brindaron un hogar cuando estuvieron lejos de casa. No puedo obligarlas a marcharse, no cuando no tienen lugar en este universo a donde ir."

"Pero princesa…"

"Yo se lo que se significa dejar tu hogar atrás junto con todos los que amas, ¿Has olvidado tan rápido ese sentimiento propio, Healer?" Healer no respondió. "Además estoy segura que ella me ayudara a recuperar a Fighter y eso es todo lo que me interesa." Al parecer la princesa hablo de más. "Y si no lo hace, lo haré yo sacrificando todo por mi estrella."

"Princesa no creo que…"

"¿Piensas que estoy dispuesta a arriesgar demasiado, Maker?" Podía decir que leyó los ojos de su Sailor. "No te equivocas. Una vez sacrifique mi vida por ustedes y no me interesa tener que hacerlo nuevamente si eso significa volver a sentir su protección así como su luz."

Maker y Healer se miraron. Lo sabían y temían. Sabían que su princesa estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de recuperar a Fighter.

¿Pero cuanto es _todo_?

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Me tarde, mucho, claro, pero regrese de vacaciones y ahora estoy dispuesta a continuar con mis historias así que nos seguiremos leyendo en próximos capítulos de esta u otras historias.

**Nota** – Decidí cambiar todos los ataques a los reales por que seria algo pesado tratar de cambiar los ataques de las nuevas Sailors, los cuales me encantan. Lo que me recuerda, algunos ataques, como el de Sailor Mnemosyne y Sailor X, los invente yo ya que en el manga ninguna de las dos ocupa algún ataque.

Ahora a los reviews que no pude contestar personalmente…

**Danyseren **– Si así es, ¿Soy mala? Pero no te preocupes que Seiya regresara, por supuesto que regresara, ¿Qué es un fic sin Seiya? Disculpa la espera, espero que el capitulo por lo menos despierte un poco mas tu interés en la historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Chio **– No te preocupes, prometo regresar a Seiya lo mas rápido posible, aun no se me ha ocurrido como pero de que regresa puedes tener completa certeza. No, no, solo por favor no te mates o me dejaras con un enorme cargo de conciencia. Gracias por interesarte en este fic, espero te guste el capitulo.

**GabYxA** – Espero que hayas tenido felices fiestas. Asimismo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como hasta ahora creo que la historia te ha interesado. Gracias por leer y por mantener tu interés en lo que hago.

**Serenita kou **– Gracias. Me da gusto saber que esta historia también te esta interesando. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Pero no te preocupes que Seiya regresa o me dejo de llamar Serenity. Gracias por leer.

**Celo Frhisman Aldry** – Thanks a lot, glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. I appreciate the review.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– No te preocupes y por favor no desesperes por que Seiya regresara. No podría vivir sin Seiya en uno de mis fics. Si, las mariposas son los espíritus que Papillon colecta para su _señora_. Así que cada vez que un espíritu es tomado, obvio el cuerpo desaparece como si fuera una semilla. Pero más adelante también saldrán las semillas. Bueno gracias por interesarte en leer y por seguir acompañándome en cada historia. Disculpa la demora. Espero el capitulo te guste.

**Kitsune saki** – Aun Serena no pude transformarse por que no puede y si puede aun no sabe como. Pero no te preocupes por la partida de Seiya que él regresara. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por tu lindo review así como gracias por leer esta historia. Espero el capitulo te guste.

_**¡Gracias!**_

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	5. ¿Felicidad? ¿Sacrificio? ¿Que es amor?

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCV_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **¿_FELICIDAD? ¿SACRIFICIO? ¿QUE ES AMOR_?** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Fue ella la creadora del universo y ahora al saber que existe un poder que puede compararse, no desea otra cosa mas que recuperar lo que considera suyo."

"Pero para esto, necesita cada espíritu para que vuelvan a nacer como ella quiso que fuera desde el inicio de nuestra existencia…alabándola como eterna soberana."

"Sabemos que eres tu la poseedora de ese poder al que ella teme. Solo tú puedes brillar de nuevo para salvarnos a todos. La leyenda tiene que cumplirse."

"Tu eres esa leyenda. Te necesitamos. Miles de planetas ya han sido destruidos por no poder protegerse ante su poder. Su poder es infinito y sabemos que, así como ya ha hecho con cientos de Sailors, nos encontrara y terminara con nosotras también. Desea terminar con todos los que tengan ese sentimiento de libertad."

"Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne también temen a que sus planetas sean destruidos, por eso eligieron unirse a ella. Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Fai y Sailor X, éramos Sailors dedicadas a la tranquilidad de nuestras vidas y de quienes nos rodeaban. Pero todo termino el día que Sailor Galaxia desapareció. Viajamos por el universo buscando por quien nos diera respuesta, pero nadie nos la dio."

"Y en cambio, en nuestra búsqueda, no encontramos mas que planetas destruidos, estrellas extinguidas, galaxias sin resplandor. En nuestra búsqueda la encontramos a ella. Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne entregaron sus vidas y juraron lealtad a cambio de la vida de sus planetas. Nosotras no pudimos hacerlo por que sentimos tu luz, sabíamos que podía existir algo más poderoso que la resignación."

"Y finalmente……te encontramos a ti……princesa." Concluyo Sailor X.

Serena no hacia más que apretar con aun más fuerza su broche, pudo sentir la tristeza en las palabras de las Sailors. Pero una vez más, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

"Es suficiente, nosotras no pelearemos por nadie mas, mas que por nuestro propio planeta, para recuperar lo que es nuestro." Sailor Uranus pudo ver la desesperación de Serena y tuvo que intervenir de inmediato. "Recuperaremos a toda costa a Sailor Saturn y lo que hagan ustedes…"

"También es nuestra batalla." Serena sintió las palabras egoístas de Uranus e intervino de inmediato. "Yo solo quiero recuperar a mis seres queridos, no deseo perder a mas. Tampoco quiero mas peleas. No deseo más dolor." Se puso de pie y camino en sentido contrario de todas ellas. Mars estuvo por seguirla pero Uranus se lo impidió poniendo su brazo como barrera.

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon es una de las Sailors que ella necesita para poder cumplir con sus planes, pero sabemos que tarde o temprano también terminara desapareciéndola." Sailor Fai también se puso de pie. "Ambas buscaran por la mariposa mas resplandeciente de esta galaxia."

"Y esa…será su princesa." X también se levanto y junto con su compañera, se alejaron de las demás Sailors.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Jupiter, Venus y Mercury no hicieron mas que mirarse entre si. ¿Qué era realmente lo que estaban por enfrentar? Seria imposible de saber.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Sailor Healer y Maker corrieron en busca de su princesa al escuchar los gritos. Al llegar solo pudieron ver a la bella mujer tirada a los pies de aquella traidora.

"Sa…Sailor…"

"Saturn." Healer termino lo que Maker no pudo. Ambas quedaron estáticas, sin poder moverse, sin poder decir más. Esa no era la Saturn que ellas una vez conocieron. Sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo, eran diferentes.

Segundos después, Serena llego corriendo solo para detenerse antes de avanzar más.

"¿Sa…Saturn?" Neptune, quien llego junto con las demás, quiso preguntar antes de que Serena se atreviera a hacerlo. No era mas una pregunta. Lo había afirmado sin haberlo notado.

"Es un placer volver a verlas……amigas." Saturn simulo hacer una reverencia con la cabeza mientras sus labios no simulaban la sonrisa fingida e irónica que se dibujaban por si solos.

No era más la niña a la cual Uranus y Neptune una vez criaron y conocieron. No era más la pequeña, su pequeña.

"Saturn, regresaste, sabia que no podías traicionarnos. Estaba segura que regresarías con nosotras. Te extrañamos." Mientras hablaba, Serena se acercaba mas a la Sailor y al decir las ultimas dos palabras, extendió los brazos estando a unos cuantos pasos de quien no parecía escuchar sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Saturn, en respuesta, solo tomo su silent glaive e impidió más el acercamiento de Serena. "No soy mas esa Sailor que tu mencionas. Los días de luz están por terminar. No soy mas la Sailor que prometió proteger a los inservibles humanos y a una princesa llorona. Ella me dio el poder para poder ver eso. Mi planeta guardián es el del silencio y eso soy yo, la Sailor del silencio, Sailor Saturn."

En el momento de que Saturn dijo eso, Serena volteo a ver, no muy lejos de ahí, a Sailor Fai y Sailor X, pensando si cuando Saturn dijo _ella,_ se refería a la misma persona que ambas Sailors habían mencionado no hace mucho. Y si es así… ¿Entonces, quien es _ella_?

No era mas el quien, sino el como. La niña ya no existía. Ahora en cambio se encontraba una Sailor igual a ellas. No más pequeña pero tampoco más grande. Tan solo era la Sailor que una vez despertó sin maldad pero que ahora todo eso había sido olvidado una vez más.

"¡Star sentive…inferno!" El ataque de Healer fue inútil en el momento que Saturn pudo actuar rápido para defenderse.

"Sus poderes no son mas mi preocupación. Al igual que Lethe y Mnemosyne, yo también tengo la obligación de acabar con ustedes. De nada servirán sus esfuerzos de poderes por que no lo poseen. Ustedes son las Sailors más débiles del universo. Díganme… ¿Pueden acabar conmigo?" Sonriendo, Saturn, una vez más, se cruzo de brazos esperando respuesta.

Y como siempre la primera en hablar fue Serena. "No, no podemos. No podemos por que te queremos. No podemos por que eres lo suficientemente importante para nosotras como para pelear contra ti."

Esa respuesta era inaceptable para Saturn. "¡Galactica Cannon!" Serena solo podía ver como se dirigía hacia ella un ataque completamente ajeno a sus conocimientos.

"¡Dead…scream!" La inesperada aparición, así como ataque, de Sailor Pluto se interpuso antes de que llegara hasta Serena. "Sailor Saturn, ¿Qué has hecho?"

Saturn rió, olvidándose de su ataque. "Buscando poder, mama-Setsuna." La definición de ese _mama_, no fue mas con palabras tiernas que la joven Sailor solía decir. "Acabando con ella todo, absolutamente todo, seria mas fácil para nosotras. La luz de la Luna no resplandece mas, ¿Cómo piensan que ella lo hará por ustedes?"

Sailor Fai y X, al escuchar eso, quedaron atónitas, ¿Seria por eso que Serena no puede transformarse mas? ¿Era eso?

"¡Imposible!" Jupiter corrió hasta llegar junto a Serena.

"La luz de la luna aun resplandece." Venus también corrió hacia su amiga.

"Resplandece por que ella sigue aquí."

"Y resplandece por que su luz es eterna." Mercury y Mars fueron las ultimas en llegar junto a Serena.

La sonrisa de Saturn desapareció. "Así es, Saturn, tu debes de saber eso mejor que nadie, mejor que cualquiera de nosotras. La luz de nuestra princesa es eterna, ella brilla con luz propia por que su corazón es inmensamente feliz cuando se llena de dicha." Las palabras de Pluto hicieron que Saturn se tapara los oídos dejando caer su silent glaive.

"Y por que nosotras creemos en ella." Neptune tomo la mano de Uranus para acercarse a Pluto.

"Y también creemos en ti…pequeña Hotaru." Uranus fue la ultima en terminar con la paciencia de Saturn.

Pero antes de que la Sailor volviera a tomar su báculo, rió para ver a las tres Sailors que una vez considero familia. "Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune…Sailor Uranus, yo……yo no creo mas en ustedes. ¡Galactica Cannon!"

Todas pudieron sentir el poderoso e increíble ataque que las hizo volar y caer de golpe lo más lejos posible. Cuando una a una trataba de levantarse, la Sailor que las traiciono por poder, Sailor Saturn, ya había desaparecido.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Sailor Fai, Sailor X, hemos estado buscando por ustedes."

Ambas Sailors mencionadas voltearon solo para ver a las que una vez consideraron aliadas.

"El tiempo de acabar con ustedes ha llegado. Han hablado demasiado. El tiempo es algo que nuestra reina no perdona." Lethe sonrió antes de levantar su báculo. "Su tiempo…termino." Sin dejar de verlas, levanto su báculo hacia el cielo. "¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!"

"¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!" Sailor X pudo actuar rápido. "Están muy equivocadas si piensan terminar con nosotras tan fácilmente."

Sailor Fai y Sailor Mnemosyne corrieron en sentidos contrarios solo para encontrarse mutuamente.

Y la batalla tan esperada por las cuatro Sailors…había comenzado…

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Los brazos de Serena abrazaban sus rodillas mientras, a solas, dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

**_x – Recuerdo - x_**

"_¿Y que va a pasar con tu viaje, Darien? Si no pudiste llegar a esa universidad en América, ¿Eso querrá decir que volverás a irte?" Quizás fue miedo pero algún sentimiento la invadió de momento._

"_No lo se, no creo. La beca fue para este año y ya lo perdí, quizás pueda volver a pedir una el año entrante."_

"_Darien…"_

"_Si."_

"…_No me dejes…de nuevo." Darien sonrió al ver como Serena seguía abrazada a su brazo, sin dejarlo ir. Lentamente se acerco para, siendo hombre de pocas palabras, contestarle con un beso._

**_x – Fin del Recuerdo – x_**

"Lo prometiste." Se abrazo con más fuerza mientras dejaba que el viento revolviera aun más su cabellera. Una vez más, no le importaba sentirse débil de nuevo.

_**x – Recuerdo – x**_

"_¿De…de…de – si…sión?" La malherida Sailor ni siquiera podía hablar, mucho menos pensar._

"_Tu mereces servir a alguien mejor que a una princesa que ni siquiera puede llevar ese titulo con orgullo." Nuevamente Papillon disfrutaba sus palabras. "Únete a nosotras." Las demás Sailors quedaron impactadas, incluyendo Serena. "Serás tu la única privilegiada del sistema solar que tiene este derecho a la decisión. Siendo tu la Sailor mas fuerte."_

_Neptune y Uranus se miraron. Uranus estuvo por correr para proteger a la pequeña pero…_

"_¡A…A…Acepto!" Uranus se detuvo en el camino. Imposible. Hotaru no era así. Hotaru siempre daría hasta su vida por su princesa._

"_Hotaru… ¿Por qué?" Neptune pregunto desde lo lejos, pregunto tan impactada como Uranus se había quedado en el camino._

"_No……no deseo……no deseo ser mas débil y……y ella…" Lentamente trato de levantar su mano para señalar a Serena. Y lo logro. "Ella…es……ella es debilidad. Ella……ella nos……ella nos abandono."_

**_x – Fin del Recuerdo – x_**

"No, no fue así." Sus ojos se llenaban cada vez de más lágrimas. "No fue así, Hotaru, yo……yo solo quería……"

**_x – Recuerdo – x_**

"_Fighter, ¿Por qué no trabajamos juntas para resolver todo? Yo quiero ayudarlas, por eso estoy aquí. Me preocupe por ustedes."_

_Fighter sonrió al escuchar eso. "Y yo confió en ustedes, al igual que Maker y Healer confían pero……pero tenemos que respetar las decisiones que la princesa tomo."_

"_¿Pero por que? Ella es buena, entenderá y entonces podremos volver a unirnos para recuperar nuestra paz, yo no deseo pelear, no deseo volver a estar sola."_

_Fighter cerró los ojos para que segundos después delante de Serena apareciera en cambio Seiya. "Gracias por estar aquí." Sonrió para tomarle la mano. "Gracias." Serena se sonrojo y soltó rápido su mano._

"_Es encantadora su escena pero es una lastima terminarla tan pronto." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon apareció delante de ellos. "Nunca me imagine ser yo quien entregara la mariposa de tu espíritu, la mas resplandeciente de toda la galaxia, pero eso también significa que por fin mi planeta vivirá en paz al entregar tu tumba." Rió para después apuntar hacia Serena. "Me pregunto de que color será tu mariposa." De sus manos comenzaron a salir mariposas de fuego._

_Seiya trato de actuar rápido, no había tiempo para transformarse en Fighter, así que abrazo a Serena para poder ser él quien recibiera el ataque. Serena quedo horrorizada. Una mariposa color roja salio de Seiya. "¡Seiya!" Serena comenzó a agitarlo para que pudiera responderle._

"_Hermosa." Papillon tomo la mariposa en sus manos mientras la dejaba volar con las demás._

"_¡Seiya!"_

"_¡Seiya!" Healer y Maker llegaron junto a ellos. "¡Infierno estelar de Healer!" Healer ataco pero Papillon logro esquivarlo._

"_Ahora…será la tuya." Apuntando de nuevo a Serena. Pero Seiya, quien comenzaba a desaparecer, tomo débilmente el cuello de Serena y la acerco a él para besar sus labios. El ataque de Papillon se detuvo al ver como en la frente de Serena aparecía una luna que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en una estrella de ocho picos. Cuando Papillon logro abrir los ojos de nuevo por la luz tan intensa que se había creado, no podía creer lo que veía._

"_Es – el – poder – de……de – una – estrella." Seiya no tuvo tiempo de sonreír por que se extinguió en los brazos de una nueva Sailor._

"_¡SEIYA!"_

**_x – Fin del Recuerdo – x_**

La horrible escena volvió una vez mas. No podía más. Tantas culpas. Remordimientos. "Mama…Papa…Sammy…Hotaru…Darien…" Las lágrimas que no habían caído hasta ahora, cayeron directamente sobre su broche. "…Seiya."

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Papillon grito al sentir perder control sobre su terreno. De las miles de mariposas que la comenzaban a rodear, solo una salio de su poder para desaparecer ante sus ojos. La Sailor estuvo por correr pero la mujer, que desde las sombras observo todo, la detuvo con tan solo levantar un dedo.

"Es tiempo de entregar otra vida." Sus palabras escasas y completas fueron dirigidas solo a Papillon, quien se arrodilló, entendiendo el mensaje, y desapareció.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Un solo rayo salio de ese broche plateado. Sus ojos se destaparon al momento que sintió la calidez de esa luz. Dejo de abrazarse para correr a quien necesitaba su auxilio.

Seiya abrió los ojos al sentir esa calidez. "¡Seiya!" Los ojos de Serena mostraban una felicidad indescriptible. Pero todo termino cuando ella comenzó a mirar a todas partes. Él como pudo se puso de pie. "¿En donde esta?" Pregunto ella sin siquiera volver a mirarlo, seguía buscando sin resultados.

"¿Qui……quien?"

"Darien, ¿Dónde esta Darien?" Los ojos de Seiya se cerraron sin dar respuesta. "Estoy segura que si tu estas aquí…él también lo estará, ¿Verdad?" Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Pero sin querer preguntar más, Serena comenzó a correr a un más allá que Seiya solo la veía desaparecer con la velocidad que la chica llevaba.

"Es triste, ¿No es así?" Él ni siquiera quiso voltear para ver a la dueña de esa voz. "Tu, quien eres capaz de darlo todo por ella, solo puedes conformarte con verla correr hacia quien ama." La voz era tan conocida que Seiya ni siquiera quiso moverse, no le importo nada en el momento, solo seguía viendo en dirección a la que Serena corrió sin importarle mas. "Yo puedo ayudarte." Pero él no quería ni necesitaba más ayuda que la que la chica que acababa de correr pudiese darle. "Te das cuenta, no eres mas una Sailor, no eres nadie. No tienes futuro, no pasado, ni siquiera tienes un presente, ¿Cuál es tu presente? Ninguno. No hace falta presente cuando tienes un corazón que ni siquiera puede pertenecerte por que de otra persona depende tu propia felicidad."

No era necesario pasado, ni futuro, ni mucho menos presente si con tan solo ver una sonrisa en la chica que acababa de correr, alejándose de él, era todo lo que necesitaba para una vida. No era nadie, era verdad. No más una Sailor, no mas una guardiana, ¿Quién era?

Nadie.

"Yo puedo darte ese poder que deseas. Puedo darte la reencarnación como quien deseas ser. Las estrellas nacen, crecen y mueren. Tu estrella ya murió, tu única salida es el renacimiento como ese alguien nuevo. Como quien deseas ser. Olvida Kinmoku, olvida a la princesa Kakyuu, olvida a Sailor Fighter. Tan solo piensa como Seiya, como ese Seiya que es capaz de dar su vida por quien ama, por quien protege y por quien desea ver sonreír. ¿Es en realidad esa persona tu princesa? No, no existes mas como Fighter, ¿Quién eres? ¿Podrías decirme quien eres? Yo te diré…"

"Nadie." La interrumpió, aun sin voltear a verla. "No soy nadie." De repente, frente a él, apareció volando una mariposa dorada.

"Él es el dueño de ese corazón por quien tu diste todo. Él es quien vivirá por siempre en ella. Él es a quien ella desea proteger. Él es……un príncipe." Esa palabra hizo que Seiya volteara de golpe, volteo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había dejado caer de su mano una flor. "¿Y quien eres tú? Naciste siendo una estrella y vivías para proteger este planeta. No más. No eres mas una estrella, no tienes el poder de proteger nada." Ver los ojos de Seiya era suficiente para que ella continuara, sabia que su propósito estaba cerca. "Ella puede darte ese poder. Ella quiere a alguien que pueda estar a su lado incondicionalmente. Puedes ser mas que él…" Seiya seguía viendo la mariposa, sabiendo que se refería a él. "Puedes ser mas que una estrella. Puedes obtener el poder del universo entero en tus manos."

La mariposa seguía volando frente a él. Seiya volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería escuchar mas, no quería, pero después de todo… "¿Quién soy yo?" Pregunto dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos aun cerrados.

"Nadie. Tú simplemente eres…Nadie. Eres un simple mortal. Eres quien perderá todo al final sin ganar nada, sin sentirte útil. Un mortal como cualquier otro. Un mortal al cual tendrán que proteger. No eres…Nadie." Nuevamente esa sonrisa se extendía al ver caer las lágrimas de Seiya. "Su felicidad……a cambio de tu vida……tu renacimiento……tu magnificencia……y tu lealtad."

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron repentinamente, pero al hacerlo, la mariposa que volaba frente a él ahora ya estaba en su puño. De la misma mano salieron destellos dorados, mientras él se iba cubriendo de una luz rojiza.

"Buena elección." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon comenzó a reír mientras era testigo del dolor ajeno.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

La princesa fue la primera en llegar. Desesperadamente comenzaba a mirar a todas partes. "¿Fighter?" Su intuición sentía no fallarle, la energía muerta de su Sailor se sintió en el ambiente. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Maker y Healer corrieron hacia su princesa para que no cayera.

Serena corrió también hacia ella pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la princesa. Quería pensar que era mentira. Sus lágrimas, así como una enorme sonrisa, aparecieron inmediatamente. Olvidándose de la princesa, corrió hasta llegar junto a quien yacía inconsciente en el césped.

"¿Darien?" Sus ojos no lo creían. "¡Darien!" Lo abrazo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. Pero repentinamente, Serena noto junto a Darien una flor igual a la que Seiya alguna vez le había dado.

Era la misma flor.

Era la misma flor…

…ahora marchitada.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**¡Hola!**

Bueno solo espero que les guste el capitulo. No deseo más.

Gracias por sus reviews…

**XxX**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** – Sailor Saturn es también mi Sailor favorita, para ser exacta la primera. Pero Saturn aquí tiene que jugar un papel importante ya que en el anime no lo hizo mucho y en el manga tampoco. Pluto ya apareció también y ahora a ver que más se me ocurre en el siguiente capitulo. Por lo pronto mil gracias por leer mi fic y sobre todo que te guste. Espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Danyseren** – Y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea. Gracias por leer cada uno de mis fics. Bueno de que Seiya regreso, regreso, pero ahora a ver que pasa con la decisión que tomo. Y al parecer Saturn tomo la decisión que creyó en el momento fue la mejor. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Muchas gracias por toditos tus lindos reviews.

**Vicky kou** – No, no, para nada. Gracias a ti por leer. Por que creeme que aunque solo tenga un review, ese me da la alegría para continuar con mis fics. En realidad así comencé, con la primerita historia que cree, solo tenia de uno a dos reviews por capitulo pero nunca me detuvo para continuar. Solo espero de todo corazón que este capitulo también te gusta, espero me digas que te pareció. Nuevamente, gracias.

**Serenita kou** – Cumplí tu deseo tal y como lo pediste, regrese a Darien, ¿Te gusto? Espero que si ya que lo hice especialmente para ti. Jejeje. Me da mucho gusto que el fic te este gustando, creeme que todavía vendrán muchas cosas mas. ¿Dejar a Seiya fuera? Eso jamás, no, no en mis fics. Espero nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias.

**Chio** – ¿Y después de este capitulo que piensas? ¿Será que ahora a la que quieres desaparecer es a mí? No, por favor. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Y no te preocupes que la 'docil' no lo será tanto en capis futuros, lo prometo. Gracias.

**XxX**

_Espero que me digan que les pareció y si les va gustando la historia._

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	6. Amo del Universo, la aparición de Erebus

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCVI_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_AMOS DEL UNIVERSO, LA APARICIÓN DE EREBUS_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Sientes?"

"No."

"Fue tu decisión."

"Lo se."

"¿Te arrepientes?"

Seiya miro detenidamente la imagen delante de él para después voltear a ver a la hermosa mujer que lo miraba. "No." Su respuesta fue mirando a esos enormes y preciosos ojos negros. Ella sonrió y dio media vuelta. Seiya regreso la mirada a la misma imagen. Se sentía vació a pesar de saber que ahora tiene demasiado, mas de lo que jamás se imagino tener.

Delante de él, a través de la oscuridad, veía a Serena ayudar a levantar a Darien. Su labio tan solo se curveo ligeramente, casi desapercibidamente. Quizás uno o dos pensamientos pasaron por su mente pero por sus labios no paso nada. Y haciendo un movimiento de brazo, retrocedió su capa para que él después regresara junto aquella hermosa mujer. La mujer que ahora lo desea a su lado.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!"

"¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!"

Era inútil. Sailor Lethe y Sailor X, a pesar de estar casi de rodillas en el piso, ninguna de las dos se daban por vencidas. Ninguna de las dos Sailors bajaban ni sus báculos, ni mucho el tiempo para pensar en tomar la delantera.

"No es su misión terminar con ellas." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon apareció detrás de Lethe y refiriéndose a ella y a Mnemosyne, quien, malherida, trataba de ponerse de pie. "La guerra esta por comenzar y juegos no son aceptados en este momento." Miro a su alrededor, no dijo mas, solo dio media vuelta. "Han sido llamadas." Su último mensaje fue dado antes de desaparecer.

"Esto…aun no ha terminado." Lethe dio su última amenaza antes de desaparecer, seguida por Mnemosyne.

"Y no terminara." Sailor Fai murmuro mientras, igualmente malherida, trataba de caminar hacia su compañera.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Serena?" Sailor Venus entro a la habitación que temporalmente usaba su amiga. "¿Qué haces?" Serena no había notado la presencia hasta que Venus se sentó al lado de ella. "¿Serena?"

"¿Huh? Oh, no, estoy bien."

"Miente." Ambas miraron hacia la puerta, en donde Mars estaba recargada con los brazos cruzados. "Sabes que hay cosas que no funcionan en nosotras y mentir es definitivamente una de ellas."

"A mi lo único que me molesta es no poder saber que ocurre con este planeta ni mucho menos con las nuevas Sailors que, al igual que nosotras, están divididas en ayudar y pelear. ¿No te parece Serena?" Jupiter entro comentando su propia molestia sin notar la de Serena.

"Quizás tan solo es la angustia en la que estamos por no saber nada de Saturn, así como la llegada inesperada y de la que hasta ahora Sailor Pluto no ha dicho nada. Lo que me recuerda, no hace mucho la vi entrar a uno de los salones de los que la princesa Kakyuu no sale." Mercury tampoco pareció notar la molestia de Serena.

"Puede que…"

"¿Les importaría dejarme sola?" Venus, apunto de comentar lo ya dicho, fue interrumpida inesperadamente por una Serena un poco…diferente.

Las cuatro Sailors se miraron, por fin notando algo extraño. "¿Te ocurre algo, Serena?"

"Tan solo quiero estar sola, sola, ¡Sola!" No dándoles más tiempo de preguntar, Serena salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando a sus amigas cuestionándose entre si. Salio corriendo sin darse cuenta que en el camino había dejado lo que ocultaba en su mano izquierda, la mima flor vieja y ya muerta.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Las cosas ahora son diferentes. De ustedes ya no depende la vida de un planeta por que ya esta muerto, tan solo depende cuidar de la única esperanza que tienen para sobrevivir…su princesa. En nuestras manos no hay nada más que hacer, simplemente esperar. Me equivoque la primera vez que te presentaste aquí, pero ahora no hay mas equivocación mas que la que esta por suceder. Las guerras entre el bien y el mal siempre han existido. Nosotras, como Sailors, guardianas y princesas, no tenemos otra misión más que cuidar por lo que estamos destinadas a cuidar y proteger. No hay mas reclamos."

"Pero lo mío no fue uno, princesa. Tan solo he venido a explicarle y advertirle lo que el tiempo guarda dentro de este universo. Mi misión, usted ya lo ha dicho, no es otra mas que la de proteger a la princesa de la Luna, pero si esa princesa se rehúsa a usar los conocimientos del tiempo, tiene que existir en este universo quien sea capaz de saber guardar y hacer buen uso de esos conocimientos. Alguien…como usted, princesa."

"Sailor Pluto, ¿Acaso traicionas a por quien estas supuesta a dar tu vida?"

"No lo hago, jamás lo haré. He vivido milenios, siempre resguardando el bienestar de quien vivirá por toda una eternidad, siempre anónimamente, siempre desde una puerta prohibida. No podría ser capaz de traicionar a por quien permanezco en este tiempo. Seria traición hacia la reina Serenity. La princesa aun no esta lista para tomar decisiones. Su mente por el momento tiene cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse. Tan solo espero que usted, como la soberana de este planeta, sepa tomar las decisiones correctas esta vez. Tanto para usted, para su planeta, su gente, sus Sailors y para nosotras." No hubo más que decir. Sailor Pluto salio.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne se miraron incógnitas, diciendo mucho con la mirada. Pero no se atrevieron a cuestionar. Era la primera vez que estaban frente a la mujer por quienes estaban dispuestas a entregar sus vidas a cambio de la de sus planetas. Tan solo siguieron a Papillon, quien camino hasta detenerse junto a Saturn. Ambas dieron media vuelta y se arrodillaron de inmediato. Lethe y Mnemosyne, aun sorpresivas, las siguieron e hicieron lo mismo.

"Estamos aquí, majestad, tal y como usted lo ha ordenado." Fue Papillon quien anuncio.

Todas cerraron y apretaron los ojos en el momento que la mujer levanto una mano, imaginaron que las atacaría, pero segundos después de que no sintieron nada, las cuatro Sailors abrieron lentamente los ojos solo para ver que la mujer señalaba algo detrás de todas ellas. Saturn fue la primera en voltear y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Papillon, Lethe y Mnemosyne hicieron lo mismo y mostraron sorpresa inmediata, igual que Saturn.

Para Saturn había sido un amigo, aliado y quien protegió a la que había sido su princesa. Para Lethe y Mnemosyne era un extraño, el que había sido enemigo. Y para Papillon no era más que…La Sailor dio media vuelta y movió lentamente la cabeza, asegurando que entendía lo que la mujer había dado a entender, así que camino hasta detenerse a unos cuantos metros de distancia y se arrodillo frente a Seiya. Saturn, aun dudando, hizo lo mismo. Lethe y Mnemosyne no tuvieron otra opción.

"Nuestra batalla esta por comenzar." Seiya hablo fríamente mientras veía a las cuatro Sailors arrodilladas ante él. "Las quiero a ellas. Quiero a Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune y Pluto…en la palma de mi mano."

Papillon entendió que el mensaje era para ella, quería las mariposas de esos siete brillantes planetas. "Las tendrá……majestad." Desapareció, no sin antes haberle rendido respeto una vez más a la mujer detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasara con el planeta tierra, la luna…y Kinmoku?" Lethe pregunto dudosamente. Pero dudo más en decir lo último.

"Yo mismo los obtendré por cuenta propia." Tal pareciera que no era el día de platicar de más. Sin mas, Seiya comenzó caminar ignorando a las Sailors y deteniéndose para tomar la mano de quien esperaba por él. "No será fácil…Papillon necesitara de ustedes." Las tres Sailors se pusieron de pie y movieron la cabeza. "Sailor Saturn, para ti tengo……un trabajo especial."

"¿Y cual será……majestad?"

Seiya comenzó a caminar de la mano de la hermosa mujer. "La vida de Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker." Y desaparecieron.

Sailor Saturn se quedo en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, sin aun entender lo que había pasado, pero tomando su silent glaive con fuerza para no dejarlo caer.

"Misión fácil." Comento Lethe.

"Lo será." Respondió Saturn para después desaparecer.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Es extraño encontrarte llorando." Serena levanto el rostro para ver a Mars delante de ella. "Tu mente piensa demasiado. Tienes dudas y eso no esta bien. Todos dependen de esas dudas y al final tú serás la única responsable de lo que sucederá." Serena no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. "Olvidaste esto." Puso frente a Serena la flor que había dejado caer.

Pero Serena no la tomo de inmediato, tan solo volteo el rostro a un lado para que su amiga no viera sus ojos. "Él estaba ahí. Me preocupe demasiado por Darien que olvide a Seiya. Olvide agradecerle haber salvado mi vida. Olvide pedirle perdón. Olvide que él solo me miro a mi cuando abrió los ojos. De repente…desapareció. Siempre pensé que seria eterna." Refiriéndose a la flor. "Brillaba maravillosamente. Brillaba brindándome un calor indescriptible. Brillaba……para mí. Y de repente él desaparece y se acaba su brillo. ¿Qué hice mal? Imagine que había regresado. Imagine que preocuparme por Darien en el momento era lo mas natural."

"Esta bien, no hay problema. Es normal. Tan solo te preocupaste por quien amas. Tu corazón te pidió buscar por Darien. No se que ocurrió pero estoy segura que…"

"Es que no entiendes, Mars, no entiendes. No entiendes." Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza mientras recargaba los codos sobre sus rodillas.

"Lo único que entiendo es que Darien esta de regreso. Que necesitas tener los deseos de seguir viva y mantener la paz…"

"No entiendes."

"…Que necesitas tranquilizarte para poder tomar decisiones…"

"No entiendes." Era la tercera vez y Mars parecía no escucharla.

"…Entiendo que nuestro planeta por ahora no sea el mismo pero estoy segura que lo recuperaremos…"

"No entiendes."

"…Y ahora que Darien regreso a tu lado, se que tendrás las energías para seguir adelante y…"

"¡No entiendes! Crees entender pero no entiendes. No entiendes por que no estas en mi lugar. No entiendes por que no sientes lo que yo siento. No entiendes por que… ¡Por que no tienes mi corazón!"

Demasiado. Había dicho demasiado. Mars solo la veía a correr y alejarse de ella. La Sailor tan solo esperaba que esas palabras…hayan sido mal dichas.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Son demasiadas lagrimas en un solo día." Neptune comento mientras veía la misma imagen que Uranus, a Serena correr hacia lo desconocido.

"Demasiado dulce. Es demasiado dulce. Tanto que al final será ella quien termine sufriendo."

"Ya lo esta haciendo." Pluto llego junto a ellas respondiendo al comentario de Uranus. "Ya lo esta haciendo."

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¡Star Sentive…Inferno!"

"¡Star Gentle…Uterus!"

"¡Silent Wall!" El ataque de Healer y Maker fueron en vano cuando Saturn utilizo su poder. "No hay mas que pelear. Es fácil, tan solo sus vidas. ¡Galactica Cannon!" Ahora era más fácil controlar su nuevo poder. Tan fácil que logro herir a ambas Sailors.

"No…no entiendo, Maker, ¿En que momento me considere tan débil?"

"Este no es el momento de pensar en eso." Ambas Sailors hablaban mientras se ponían de pie, en ningún momento dejando de ver a Saturn. "¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de terminar con nostras cuando estoy segura tienes batallas mas importantes que enfrentar?"

"Las tengo. Esta bien. No las matare, pero en cambio las llevare delante de quien ha ordenado su muerte. Me encantaría ver sus rostros cuando estén delante de ellos."

Sailor Maker sonrió mientras limpiaba la poca sangre que salía de su labio. "De aquí…solo nos sacaras muertas. ¡Star Gentle…Uterus!"

"Siempre tan predecibles." Saturn sonrió mientras esperaba con los brazos abiertos el ataque. No se movió. No hizo nada. Pero cuando el humo desapareció, también lo había hecho Saturn.

Ambas Sailors se miraron sin entender.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¡Mercury Aqua…Rhapsody!"

"¡Mars Flame…Sniper!"

"¡Jupiter Oak…Evolution!"

"¡Venus Love and Beauty…Shock!"

Cuatro poderes en vano. Cuatro poderes que fueron esquivados fácilmente. Y cuatro poderes que ni siquiera lograron herir a sus objetivos.

"Muy débil."

"Muy lento." Dijeron Lethe y Mnemosyne mientras ambas caminaban hacia las Sailors. "¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!" El ataque de Lethe fue suficiente para que las cuatro Sailors fueran heridas instantáneamente.

"Muy fácil." Mnemosyne tomo su báculo y lo apunto primero hacia Mercury. "¡Galactica écluse barrière!" Encerró a Mercury en un tipo de barrera. "Será un buen regalo para Papillon." Lethe sonrió ante la idea.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¡Uranus World…Shaking!"

"¡Neptune Deep…Submerge!"

"¡Pluto Dead…Scream!"

Papillon no hizo nada. Tan solo cientos de mariposas aparecieron de repente creando una barrera para proteger a la Sailor. "Ellas me cuidan tanto como yo a ellas. Amo sus colores, sus vuelos, sus misterios. No es difícil para ustedes. Tan solo entréguenme su espíritu y les aseguro que no vivirán más tragedias. No sirve de nada proteger a quien no desea ser protegida."

"Te equivocas por que nosotras no pedimos permiso para proteger a quien deseamos proteger. ¡Uranus World…Shaking!" El ataque de Uranus fue totalmente sorpresivo.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Sailor Saturn fue lanzada, por un gran poder, contra la pared. "No pedí tus comentarios. Ordene la vida de Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer."

"Lo…lo se." La Sailor con dificultad trataba de ponerse de pie. "Lo…lo siento."

Seiya, aun con la mano en el aire, miraba a Saturn detenidamente mientras esta se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su único soporte. "¿No será acaso…Sailor Saturn…que piensas traicionarnos?" Esa pregunta inesperada capto completamente la atención de la mujer que no se preocupaba de nada por el momento, de nada solo de acomodar su cabello, pero dejo de hacerlo para ponerse de pie de ese trono y caminar hasta llegar junto a Seiya.

"¿Es eso verdad, Sailor Saturn?" Sonrió débilmente. Sonrió esperando respuesta. Pero respuesta no recibió. "¿Es eso…verdad?" La pregunta la volvió a hacer más lenta y molesta por no tener respuesta inmediata.

Una vez que estuvo completamente de pie, Saturn camino hacia ellos y se arrodillo de inmediato. "No, no, ¿Cómo podría yo traicionarlos? No podría. No seria lo suficientemente tonta para no saber que mi vida depende de ello. Yo jure lealtad a la que será la soberana del universo y eso estoy haciendo, cumplir órdenes de quienes serán los únicos capaces de sobrevivir para gobernar un universo diferente. Perdónenme. Pido perdón por mi falta, pero no volverá a suceder. Puedo asegurar que no volverá a suceder."

Seiya no cuestiono más. Tan solo dio media vuelta y desapareció. "Bien, Saturn, muy bien. Me complace escuchar que sabes lo que te sucederá si es que tuvieses pensado una tontería así. Además de que seria imposible." Sin decir más, la bella mujer desapareció siguiendo a Seiya.

"Claro…seria imposible…su majestad." Saturn hablo consigo misma al verla desaparecer.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Sailor Lethe, Mnemosyne y Papillon se miraron satisfechas por sus trabajos. Las siete Sailors del sistema solar se encontraban encerradas en burbujas individualmente.

"Ahora…a cumplir la orden." De las manos de Papillon comenzaron a salir mariposas rojas que volaban directo a las Sailors.

"¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!" El ataque a tiempo de Sailor Fai interrumpió el objetivo de las mariposas.

"Es triste saber que no hemos sido invitadas a la reunión." Sailor X sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Papillon.

"¿No invitadas?" Pregunto Papillon. "¿Cómo puede eso ser posible? Si ustedes tienen asiento de honor. ¡Galactica Scales!"

Pero el ataque fue interrumpido por una rosa roja, así como al mismo tiempo liberando a las Sailors de sus prisiones. "La guerra solo genera mas guerras, mientras que es difícil decidir el destino de un planeta, yo, Tukedo Mask, no permite que esas guerras se sigan generando para destruir algo preciado para todos…la vida."

Las tres Sailors solo se miraron entre si. Sailor Lethe, sin preocupación, solo se cruzo de brazos. Mnemosyne, bostezo sintiéndose aburrida. Y Papillon rió.

"Generar mas guerra…quizás. Pero mientras descubrimos si esas guerras las podrás impedir tu, o no, yo tengo ordenes que cumplir." Papillon volvió a reír.

"Tan solo váyanse. Déjenos en paz. No deseamos mas daños, ¿Por qué si ustedes también son Sailors y desean la paz de sus planetas, no se unen a nosotras y juntas pondríamos fin a toda esta destrucción?" Serena no podía faltar al llegar corriendo. "Somos Sailors, somos hermanas."

"Será imposible tratar de hacer entender a quien no desea hacerlo." Sailor Kakyuu llego seguida por Maker y Healer. "Cada quien encuentra la paz como mejor siente que sea la forma correcta."

"Es verdad." Para sorpresa de todos, Sailor Saturn apareció delante de ellas, junto a Lethe y Mnemosyne. "Cada quien toma las decisiones que creen son las mas convenientes para seguir en este universo. Un universo incógnito, extraño. Yo, por ejemplo, tome la mejor decisión para mi propio beneficio."

"¿Y de que te sirve el poder que ahora posees si no sonríes como solías hacerlo antes? ¿O es que acaso ya olvidaste los días que viviste con nosotras?" Uranus fue la primera en preguntar, no dándole tiempo a Neptune, que estaba apunto de hacerlo.

"Eso no importa ahora. Tengo una misión que cumplir y esa misión es llevar la vida de dos de ustedes frente a él." Levanto su silent glaive y apunto hacia Maker y Healer. "Les dije que eran demasiado predecibles. ¡Galactica Cannon!"

"Starlight's Straight Royal Flush" Sailor Kakyuu quiso impedir el ataque.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!" Lethe estuvo dispuesta a impedir el ataque de Sailor Kakyuu.

"¡Galactica Plants Blizzard!" Pero así mismo, Sailor Fai también estuvo dispuesta a ayudar a Sailor Kakyuu.

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Papillon lo sabía. "¡Galactica Scales!" Tukedo Mask cubrió a Serena al ver que el ataque era dirigido a todas las Sailors detrás de ellos. Neptune y Uranus fueron las primeras en correr para proteger a Serena.

Una fuerte explosión capto la atención de todos. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon sabía lo que había sido y de inmediato detuvo su ataque. Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne lo presintieron y, olvidándose de sus ataques, caminaron hacia Papillon. Sailor Saturn bajo su silent glaive y camino hacia las demás.

Para sorpresa de Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Kakyuu, Maker, Healer y Tukedo Mask, pero más de Serena, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne y Sailor Saturn comenzaron a caminar hasta detenerse a cierta distancia y arrodillarse sin explicación alguna.

Ninguna entendía la reacción inesperada de las Sailors. A pesar de que el humo aun no se aclaraba, Serena fue la primera en ver una figura acercándose dentro de esa nube aun sin deshacerse. Era un hombre, lo podía descifrar por que su capa lo dejaba saber. Pero los ojos de Serena se iban engrandeciendo en el momento que la figura se iba aclarando.

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que veían. Todas las miradas se concentraron en él. Las siete Sailors del sistema solar ni siquiera se movieron. La princesa Kakyuu sonrió pero Healer y Maker no pudieron hacerlo al presentir que había algo extraño. La princesa fue la primera en dar un paso hacia delante pero Healer le impidió el paso sin decir nada.

Seiya bajo la mirada para ver de nuevo a las cuatro Sailors delante de él y después volvió a levantar ligeramente el rostro para ver a su alrededor. Una vez que termino de mirar a todos, sus ojos se detuvieron sobre los de Serena.

Serena sonrió y no dudo en correr hacia él a pesar de que Tukedo Mask intento que hiciera lo contrario.

"¡Seiya!" Llego frente a él mientras sostenía sus manos frente a su pecho. "Me da gusto saber que estas bien." Rió levemente, sin siquiera notar la tensión del momento. "Tenia tantas cosas que decirte cuando te viera…que ahora, que ya estas aquí, delante de mi, he olvidado todo. Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquí. Disculpa por haberte dejado solo cuando me necesitabas pero…" Calló al levantar el rostro y ver los ojos fríos e indiferentes de Seiya. "Seiya, ¿Estas bien?" Pero Seiya no dijo nada, mucho menos dejo de verla. Serena movió un poco la cabeza solo para ver a las cuatro Sailors aun arrodilladas. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Mucho menos entendió cuando una hermosa mujer llego detrás de Seiya para abrazarlo, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de él y la otra debajo de su otro brazo, para abrazarlo y recargar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Seiya.

"Él no es mas Seiya, al menos no el Seiya que conociste." Sonrió. "No me mires así, princesa de la Luna. Fuiste tu quien me hizo este regalo. El mejor regalo que he tenido en toda mi existencia."

"¿Quién……quien…eres tu?" Serena pregunto mientras, ya por sentirse segura, apretaba su broche sobre su pecho.

"¿Quién soy yo?" La bella mujer rió sin dejar de abrazar a Seiya.

"¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a ella de esa manera?" Sailor Papillon se puso de pie y de inmediato reclamo. "Deberías de agradecerle y arrodillarte ante ella por regresarte lo que mas deseaste."

"¿Lo que mas…desee?" Y es que Serena en realidad no entendía.

"Así es. Pero eso no es algo que me tenga que agradecer, Papillon." Sailor Papillon bajo la cabeza al escucharla. "Por que el cambio bien ha sido un regalo para mi, así que como vez no hay nada que agradecer."

"¿El…cambio?" A pesar de sentir miedo, Serena no quiso alejarse sin antes saber.

"La vida de la tierra a cambio de la de una estrella." Papillon explico sin demora, disfrutando la expresión en el rostro de Serena. "Una estrella muerta. Tu príncipe regreso solo por que esa estrella muerta estuvo dispuesto a ver la poca felicidad de una princesa a cambio de su propia vida. ¿No es eso conmovedor? ¿Princesa?"

Serena de inmediato volteo a ver a Seiya y los ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En el momento entendió por que Darien había aparecido tan repentinamente, así como la incógnita desaparición de Seiya. "¿Tu…hiciste eso……por mi?" Pero la mirada de Seiya no cambiaba. A pesar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos no brillaban como solían hacerlo al mirarla.

"Pero eso no importa mas. No importa por que tu poca felicidad terminara muy pronto." La mujer sonrió mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de Seiya. "Él no es mas ese tal 'Seiya', como tu lo llamas. Él es quien me acompañara para crear un nuevo universo. Él es Erebus. El caballero Erebus."

"¿E…Erebus?" Lentamente Serena comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No, no, te equivocas. Él para todos, para la princesa Kakyuu, para Healer y Maker, pero sobre todo para mí…él siempre será Seiya. ¿Verdad, Seiya?" Sonrió divinamente. "Además, ¿Quién eres tu para decidir quien deja de ser quien?"

"¿Quién soy yo?" La mujer de nuevo pregunto y sonrió. "Soy yo la creadora de cada uno de los planetas, estrellas, galaxias, constelaciones, que habitan en este universo. Soy yo la creadora de la vida y la muerte. Soy la Sailor más fuerte del universo. Soy Sailor Universe, o quizás, como tu ya has escuchado, soy el mismo Chaos."

Al escuchar eso, todas las Sailors corrieron hacia Serena pero Lethe, Mnemosyne, Papillon y Saturn las detuvieron de un solo ataque. Tukedo Mask corrió hacia Serena, siendo un poco más ágil.

Serena retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¿La creadora……del universo?"

Seiya pudo ver correr a Tukedo Mask y de inmediato se soltó de la hermosa mujer. "No hay por que temer, Serena." ¿Serena? Era la primera vez que Seiya le llamaba así. "Tan solo ven conmigo. Ven y te aseguro que nada te pasara, lo prometo." Abrió su puño para que Serena tomara su mano.

"¡Eso no!" La que hasta ahora había sido una mujer pacifica, enfureció al ver la escena y con tan solo mover ligeramente la mano, hizo que Serena se alejara con fuerza, cayendo sobre Tukedo Mask. "Su tiempo se acabo. Los quiero a todos fuera de la existencia. Pero sobre todo…quiero aplastar personalmente el espíritu de esa princesa. ¡Papillon! Lo quiero… ¡YA!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon corrió hacia Serena.

Seiya no se movió, tan solo movió los ojos para ver a la mujer junto a él. "No hay por que ser tan efusiva."

"No la quiero cerca."

Seiya medio sonrió y solo le tomo el rostro. "No lo iba a estar." Giro el rostro para tocar los labios carmín de la que también era la mujer más hermosa de todas, belleza sin igual, con los de él.

Serena olvido que Tukedo Mask la llevaba de la mano y se detuvo haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo. "Vamos, Serena, vamos." Pero Serena olvido el mundo a su alrededor y solo pudo concentrarse en la escena que estaba ya lejos, pero aun visible, de ella. Las lágrimas que había contenido no pudieron ser más ocultadas.

Papillon por fin llego frente a ella. "¡Galactica Scales!"

Pero Serena no se movió a pesar de los inútiles intentos de Tukedo Mask. Serena solo bajo el rostro y su broche comenzó a brillar en el momento que sus lagrimas cayeron sobre el.

Erebus y Chaos voltearon al ver la luz que se había creado. Al momento que la luz desapareció, ambos vieron a Papillon inconsciente en el suelo, mientras que una bella mujer se detuvo frente a Seiya.

"Es el poder de una estrella, Seiya, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?" Sostenía su báculo mientras su otra mano sostenía aquella flor muerta.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Bueno solo espero que les guste.

**_Notita rápida_** – En la mitología griega, Erebus era el hijo de Chaos, pero como este es un UA, hagamos a Erebus **NO** el hijo de Chaos. ¿Comprenden, verdad?

_**¡Gracias!**_

**XxX**

**Danyseren **– La decisión fue casi similar a la de Saturn, pero con la diferencia de dar su vida. Fue algo así como un intercambio. Si, definitivamente, Darien es Darien. Imagine que lo había aclarado en el capitulo pasado pero al recibir reviews haciendo preguntas similares ahora veo que no lo deje tan claro como deseaba. Bueno gracias por leer y dejar review.

**Sailor angel 7 **– Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, gracias. Espero que este capitulo aclare un poco lo de Darien y Seiya. Gracias.

**Serenita kou **– La flor representa el amor que Seiya tenia por Serena. Ups, creo que he dicho de más. Pero al menos espero que te guste el capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Si, se que estuvo un poco confuso lo de Seiya y Darien pero espero haberlo aclarado aquí. Gracias.

**Edith **– Bueno creo que fue pronto. Aunque no se si sea mejor que el anterior. Eso prefiero dejarlo a tu criterio. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review.

**GabYxA **– Bueno ambos regresaron y ahora a esperar a ver que mas pasa. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. También aun falta saber la reacción de Kakyuu a todo esto. Gracias por leer, por interesarte y dejar review. Gracias.

**Vicky kou **– No murió, en cambio se entrego para amar a otra persona y en cambio pidió la felicidad de Serena. Pero dime, ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? Espero que te guste. Gracias por decir que te encanto. Gracias por tu review.

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme **– No, no, Seiya se entrego para amar a alguien más a cambio de la felicidad de Serena y la felicidad de Serena significaba entregar la mariposa, espíritu, de Darien y regresarlo. Jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

**Yokito kou **– Claro, por supuesto, mas vale tarde que nunca. Y gracias por eso, por dejarme saber que te ha gustado este fic. No, no, entendiste todo perfectamente. Eres quien pareció entender todo tal y como lo quise dejar claro. Lo digo por que por los reviews que me dejaron tal parece que no muchos entendieron y me dio gusto leer el tuyo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

**Chio **– Muchas gracias, me dejas respirar tranquilamente al saber que aun no quieres desaparecerme. Espero que este capitulo si haya aclarado tus dudas. Así como también espero que te hayan gustado los acontecimientos de este capi. Muchas gracias por seguir siempre al pie de mis historias. Gracias.

**XxX**

_Espero saber que les pareció. ¡Dejen review!_

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	7. Healer, Maker, ultimo acto: El inicio de

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCVII_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-**_ HEALER, MAKER, ÚLTIMO ACTO._**

**_EL INICIO DEL FINAL _**-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Despertar en una habitación oscura no era precisamente la idea perfecta para abrir los ojos.

"¿Darien?" Era de esperarse. Necesitaba el refugio de los brazos que le han dado esa seguridad durante mucho tiempo. Como extrañaba la luz de la luna, su luz de luna. Su hogar. Como extrañaba esos días en los que podía despertar tarde y correr a la escuela. Extrañaba tantas cosas.

Hubo algo que llamo su atención. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un poco de luz. Ella no pudo ver bien a quien había entrado, por que la luz de momento lastimo sus ojos. Pero quien entró, camino hasta sentarse junto a ella y tomarla de la mano.

"¿Estas bien?" Esa voz era inconfundible.

"E…estoy……estoy bien."

"Me preocupaste. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo parecido. No me gustaría que te ocurriera nada." Serena sonrió mientras sentía sus mejillas un poco más calidas de lo normal.

Algo se alumbro, no supo que fue, pero alumbro solo para dejarle ver el rostro de quien había entrado, lo sabía, no se había equivocado.

"Yo sabia que tu no podías traicionarnos. Aun seguimos siendo amigos, ¿Verdad?"

Pero él no contesto, en respuesta solo entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. "No podría hacerte daño." Acerco su rostro al de ella, para desviarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. Serena estuvo por moverse, pero al abrir los ojos, Seiya había desaparecido.

-

-

"¡Se…!" Al sentarse en la cama, lo primero que Serena hizo fue taparse la boca. Sus ojos rodearon la habitación para ver como Uranus y Neptune dormían en un sillón cercano. Mercury, Mars, Venus y Jupiter dormían recargando sus rostros sobre la cama, rodeándola. Y por ultimo, Darien dormía en la silla cercana a ella, tomando su mano, recargando su cabeza sobre ella.

Había algo mal. Había algo que no encajaba y eran los ojos de Sailor Pluto, quien parecía ser la única que despertó con el poco ruido que ella pudo hacer.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Creo que mejor, gracias. No era necesario que todos se quedaran aquí."

"Estaban preocupados por ti." ¿Estaban? ¿Por qué Pluto no se incluía también? "He estado esperando a que despiertes para hablar contigo." Al parecer no era coincidencia que fuera la única despierta.

Serena, confundida, solo respondió con la cabeza. Silenciosamente, ambas salieron de la habitación.

"Hay alguien que ha estado esperando el momento oportuno para hablar contigo." Pluto se detuvo, haciendo que Serena también lo hiciera.

"¿Alguien? ¿Quién?"

Pasaron minutos antes de que Pluto volteara y al hacerlo, fue solo para verla.

"Todos creen en ti, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Lo se."

"Sabes que el día y la noche no se pueden mezclar, ¿Lo sabes?"

"Lo……lo…se."

"Pero lo que no sabes es que no necesitamos dudas por el momento. Necesitamos actos. Necesitamos que pienses cada movimiento que hagas, cada pensamiento, cada palabra. La verdadera guerra esta por comenzar y nosotras no seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerte. En tus manos estará tomar decisiones de las cuales no tienes ni idea. De esas decisiones dependerá la vida de nuestro planeta, de la galaxia y hasta del universo."

"¿A que decisiones te refieres? Yo también quiero recuperar nuestro hogar. No es fácil para mí todo esto. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte si ustedes no están conmigo. No creo poder tomar ninguna decisión si nuevamente me dejan sola."

"Confundes amor con amistad. Confundes deber con querer. Las decisiones se toman sin dudar y tú ya has dudado mucho. Creí conveniente dejar que tu mente aclarara ciertas dudas, pero eso ha causado aun más de las que ya tenias. Serena, todas dependemos de lo que tú hagas. Esta será una guerra sin corazón. No podemos perder más tiempo."

"¿Guerra? Pluto, hablas como si por culpa mía todo fuese a comenzar. ¿Soy yo la causante de todo esto? No entiendo lo que tratas de decir."

"No hay mas que decir. Tan solo sígueme." Con un solo movimiento, Pluto hizo brillar la llave del tiempo junto con su garnet rod para segundos después desaparecer a ambas.

-

"La puerta del tiempo." Murmuro al darse cuenta que estaba frente aquella puerta que solo una vez pudo atravesar.

"Presente, pasado y futuro. Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra lo que fuiste, lo que eres y lo que serás. ¿Desearías cambiar algo?"

"¿Cambiar…? ¿Cambiar algo?" Serena miraba aquella puerta con gran melancolía. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su mama, papa, Sammy, Luna, Artemis. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta también se encontraba ella misma, vistiendo un elegante vestido que solo una reina puede portar, así como siendo adornada por una corona que le dejaba saber ese titulo, al igual que se encontraba la que seria su futura hija. También, detrás de esa puerta, se encontraba el que fue su amigo…Seiya.

"Estoy segura que las decisiones que tome, seguirán siendo las mismas, sin tener que alterar nuevamente el tiempo." Pluto no volteo, por que sabia que su visita había arribado. Pero quien si volteo fue Serena, curiosamente reconociendo esa voz. "Me alegra volver a verte."

Una Sailor más. Aliada quizás también. "¿Sailor Galaxia?"

"He esperado tanto este momento que ahora no se ni como comenzar. Serena, Sailor Moon, Princesa Serenity, es un placer volver a verte." Galaxia sonrió para acercarse poco a poco y tomarle ambas manos. "Y ahora, tu final y mas poderosa identidad……Sailor Star Cosmos."

"¿Sailor que?" Serena soltó de inmediato sus manos.

"Es una transformación que no debería haber existido, pero él cambio todo eso. Las líneas del tiempo se han cruzado. Ambos están cambiando muchas cosas. Principalmente tu….estas cambiando todo eso."

"¿Qué es 'todo eso'?"

"Sere yo quien te explique la teoría del universo y de la vida, así como de la vida de esta puerta." Pluto finalmente intervino, haciendo que Serena y Galaxia la notaran.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Es inútil que la sigas buscando."

"¡Maker! ¿Quién? Oh, si, Serena. Bueno imagine que estaría……Me…me gustaría preguntar, ¿Por qué han estado tan distantes? ¿Es por lo que estamos pasando o simplemente es por que no desean que sigamos aquí? Desde que estamos aquí es como si no nos conociéramos, como si fuéramos desconocidos. Como si…"

"Ustedes trajeron de nuevo la batalla. Hicieron de nuestro planeta nuevamente un campo de batalla. Han destruido nuestras vidas, nuestra paz, nuestro lazo de protección hacia nuestra princesa. No somos mas aquellas personas que solían compartir diversiones con ustedes, Mercury, tampoco somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a nuestra princesa y eso…eso es lo que mas tememos. Ni siquiera se como seguir siendo fuerte para continuar."

"Tu eres fuerte, estoy segura de eso. Estoy segura que después que todo esto termine, seguiremos siendo los buenos amigos que solíamos ser."

"¿Confías en ella, verdad? Yo también confió, aunque lo dudes, por que ella nos ayudo a recuperar todo esto una vez mas. Y aunque yo no este aquí para poder verlo…puedo asegurar que ella volverá a recuperar la luz de la Tierra y de Kinmoku."

"Hablas como si… ¿Maker, seguimos siendo amigos verdad……Taiki?"

Maker sonrió. "Estoy segura que a Taiki le encantara volver a jugar ajedrez contigo algún día." Se alejo dejando a Mercury con una linda sonrisa.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¿Ga…Galaxia? ¿Sailor Galaxia?"

"¡Sailor Galaxia!" Sailor Fai no quiso esperar, como lo hizo Sailor X, para correr hacia su vieja amiga. "Galaxia, hemos buscado por ti. Hemos recorrido galaxias, constelaciones, planetas, estrellas, hemos recorrido el universo entero solo para este momento."

"Sailor Fai, Sailor X, mis siempre fieles amigas. Lamento tanto las circunstancias que se han dado para poder estar de nuevo juntas. Creí ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a la única mujer que ahora reclama el universo como suyo. No lo soy, no soy fuerte. Al contrario, si me presento ahora frente a ella…mi poder es mínimo, no tiene comparación."

"Recorrimos planetas para encontrarte. Recorrimos tanto que llegamos al planeta de donde pudimos sentir la energía que creímos seria la que nos ayudaría a encontrarte y a detener a Chaos pero…"

"No, Sailor X, no te equivocaste. Esa luz fue la que me hizo vivir de nuevo. Fue ella quien brillo por mí, por todos. Es ella quien, estoy segura, terminara ocupando su lugar."

"Eso es lo que buscamos, Galaxia, anhelamos mas que nada."

"Puedo asegurarlo, Fai, casi puedo asegurarlo."

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¿Qué buscas aquí?"

"¡Healer! Lo siento, buscaba a Serena pero…….disculpa imagine que estaría por aquí."

"Espera." Healer se puso de pie antes de que Venus se alejara. "¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué la buscan?"

"¿Qué? Oh, no, no es solo que…estábamos dormidas y… ¿Estas bien? Digo, no es extraño que estés fuera del resto del mundo pero…"

"Estoy bien."

"Últimamente has estado…"

"¿Extraña? Quizás es por que, hablando como Yaten, deseaba solo intercambiar algunas palabras. Ya sabes, suelo vivir con dificultad."

"Si bien recuerdo, Yaten es difícil de tratar y muy gruñón. También tiene la gran facilidad de no simpatizar con alguien. Ese es el Yaten que yo conozco, no quien desea compartir un par de palabras con quien desea a ser una gran estrella."

Healer sonrió. "Quizás sea eso o quizás sea que, como Yaten, me gustaba pelear contigo. Pero eres una gran amiga, así como gran guerrera. Cuando todo termine, casi puedo asegurar que tu sueño de ser una gran estrella se hará realidad por que siempre has brillado como una." Healer se alejo, se alejo sin darle tiempo a Venus de decir algo más.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Vaya con que es ahora que te presentas ante nosotras. Claro, no te culpo, sabes que no posees el poder para enfrentarnos."

"No poseo el poder de enfrentarla a ella pero aun poseo el suficiente para terminar con ustedes…traidoras."

"Sailor Galaxia, ¿Es esto un honor? No, no lo es. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Ahora te presentas frente a nosotras para reprocharnos por nuestros actos? ¿Tu, tú, quien juro, al igual que toda nosotras, protegernos?" Papillon fue la primera en desafiar a la que alguna vez había sido su amiga.

"Las circunstancias fueron diferentes." Sailor Galaxia trataba lo inútil…convencerlas.

"No hay diferencia." Lethe hablo sin darle tiempo a Papillon de hacerlo. "Nosotras si protegemos el Universo. Haremos un lugar mejor para el renacimiento de una nueva era. Seremos perfectas. Ellos son perfectos. No hay mas reclamo."

"No hay poder comparado al nuestro, Galaxia, ni siquiera tu que solías ser nuestra adalid. ¡Galactica…Scales!" Papillon no dudo en atacar.

"¡Galactica……Inflation!" Galaxia también olvido que alguna vez fueron amigas y ataco.

"¡Galactica Plants…Blizzard!" Sailor Fai le siguió, no dudando en ayudar a Galaxia.

"¡Galactica Plants…Sizzle!" Sailor X no espero.

Lethe, Papillon, Mnemosyne y Saturn rieron. "¡Silence…Wall!" Tenían el plan perfecto.

"Pueden asegurar que de aquí…no salen vivas." Lethe afirmo apuntando su báculo hacia ellas. "¡Galactica Myosotis…Alpestris!"

"¡Galactica…Scales!" Papillon no quiso esperar.

"¡Galactica…Cannon!" Saturn quería igual ser participe.

"¡Galactica Myosotis…Commémoration!" Mnemosyne si dudo pero no lo suficiente.

No había manera de detener el ataque o esquivarlo, necesitaban pensar rápido. Eran tres Sailors, Galaxia, Fai y X, contra cuatro, Papillon, Lethe, Mnemosyne y Saturn, las que peleaban por tomar decisiones diferentes y erróneas.

Galaxia sabía que no había mucho que hacer. Los ataques llegaron sin obstáculos hacia sus objetivos. Papillon ya no reía, eso era demasiado fácil.

"No eres mas la Sailor mas temida, ese titulo ahora ha pasado a ser mío. Yo, quien colecciona cada mariposa de este universo, sirvo solo a quien me ofrece el poder, la paz. Tú, Galaxia, Fai y X, no son mas un problema para nosotras."

"No lo son." Lethe quiso ser quien diera el último golpe. "¡Galactica Myosotis…!"

"¡Starlight's Straight Royal…Flush!"

"¡Lethe!" Papillon grito por su compañera al ver como era lanzada por una enorme bola de energía. "Tú, quien escapo de su planeta por temor a la Sailor mas fuerte de la galaxia, ¿Ahora pretendes ayudarla? ¿No desearías terminar con ella por lo que le hizo a tu planeta?"

"No seria parte de una princesa que brilla con luz propia de buscar venganza. Yo protejo a quien esta dispuesto a proteger mi planeta, la vida de mi gente y la vida propia. No permitiré la injusticia." Sailor Kakyuu nuevamente estuvo dispuesta a atacar.

"Predecible." Saturn tomo su silence glaive. "¡Galactica…Cannon!"

"¡Sailor Kakyuu!" Fai fue la primera en correr a auxiliar a la malherida Sailor.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¡Serena! Te estuvimos buscando. ¿Estas bien? ¿En donde estuviste?"

"Estoy bien, amigas, en verdad. Lamento haberme desaparecido tan inesperadamente." Serena, junto con Sailor Pluto, llegaron frente a todas sus amigas. "Darien, disculpa la desaparición."

Pero Darien pareció no escucharla, tan solo se concentro en sus ojos. No parecían adormilados pero si chiquitos y enigmáticos, Serena no era así. "Estoy seguro que no has descansado bien. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Descansar un poco no te hará mal."

"Si, claro." Serena comenzó a caminar, sin tomar el brazo de Darien. "Gracias, Sailor Pluto. Pero creo que…después de todo eso…comenzare a tomar las decisiones correctas."

"¿Escuche bien?" Venus fue la primera en cuestionar mientras todas veían a su amiga alejarse.

"Escucharon bien." Confirmo Pluto.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Estuvimos tan cerca, ¡Tan cerca! ¿Cómo pudo alejarnos de la batalla cuando estuvimos tan cerca de terminar con esas traidoras?"

Sailor Saturn solo veía a Papillon caminar de un lado a otro. La retirada ordenada, al parecer, no fue del agrado de la cazadora de espíritus. A Saturn eso no le importaba tanto, sus ojos veían a sus compañeras pero su mente tenia otras estrategias. Otros pensamientos.

"Fue una orden." Mnemosyne trato de tranquilizar a Papillon.

"¿Una orden? Orden que no es justificada y…"

"¿Cuestionas mis ordenes, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon?"

Saturn, Lethe y Mnemosyne se pusieron de pie inmediatamente. Papillon solo se detuvo en su camino y bajo el rostro. "No, mi señora, no cuestiono sus ordenes pero…estuvimos tan cerca de…"

"Ordenes son ordenes, si no estas de acuerdo……siempre hay una segunda opción."

"¡No! Claro que aceptamos lo que usted decida, sin cuestionar. ¿No es así, Papillon?" Lethe intervino de inmediato al ver como la hermosa mujer estaba decidida a levantar una mano.

"Lo estamos, mi señora…sin cuestionar."

"Eso espero. Ahora……síganme." Las cuatro Sailors la siguieron.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¿Han estado buscando por mi?" Por fin, lo que tanto Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker habían esperado…la aparición de Seiya frente a ellas.

"Solías ser una buena compañera en batallas, un buen amigo. Éramos inseparables, ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar eso?"

"Sailor Maker, siento decepcionarte pero…yo no soy mas aquella persona que tu mencionas. ¿Y que piensan hacer ustedes? ¿Atacarme? ¿Enfrentarse a mi? No podrán, saben que no tienen ni la mínima idea de lo mucho que yo puedo hacer con tan solo mover una mano."

"Ha de ser confortante tener todo ese poder, como puedes manejar todo a tu antojo, como disfrutas el sufrimiento ajeno. Pero ese no es nuestro amigo. Seiya solía ser divertido, amigable, le encantaban los deportes, solía comer comida que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaban, era diferente. Tal era su diferencia que a nosotros nos costaba trabajo tranquilizarlo o incluso imponerle reglas. Fighter era impulsiva pero siempre pensando antes. Era una gran compañera y amiga. Era quien daba hasta su vida por quien amaba…"

"…Y terminaste dándola…por ella…por esa estrella que ahora brilla en tu lugar." Maker termino lo que Healer no pudo. "Las estrellas somos así, nacemos, crecemos, brillamos…y morimos. ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar eso? ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar a ese Seiya, a Fighter, por esta persona que no es comparación a ninguno de los dos? La noche no fue creada para una estrella. Las estrellas brillamos para que la noche no termine envolviéndonos. Luchamos tanto. Recuperamos poco. ¿Por qué elegiste esto?"

"¿Por qué? Les diré por que…Las estrellas eventualmente terminan muriendo, extinguiéndose. Los humanos mueren para volver a nacer como seres nuevos, seres diferentes, seres que con el tiempo entienden la vida sin entenderla. Fighter no era mas que una guardiana, sin pasado, sin presente y sin futuro. Seiya era un estupido. Una simple apariencia que finalmente termino dominando sobre la guerrera para portar un corazón de hombre. Estaba olvidando mi misión y los dos caminos eran difíciles. Ustedes jamás entenderán por que jamás serán nada más de lo que ya son. Ella no solo me dio la opción de ser diferente, de no elegir entre esos dos caminos, me mostró un camino nuevo. El camino del poder, de la luz dentro de la oscuridad, de la creación fuera de la realidad. Ese Seiya, así como Fighter, no existen más. No me preocupo de nada ni por nadie, solo por ella. Solo por la mujer que me dio todo el poder para tomar la decisión correcta. Esa es mi razon."

"Hay otros caminos. Siempre peleamos para un mismo propósito. Éramos felices, vivíamos en armonía, amábamos a nuestra princesa, ¿Qué cambio? ¿Acaso la causante de todo es Sailor Moon? ¿La Sailor que te ha hecho dudar de lo que ya eras?" Healer seguía intentando tener una 'conversacion' algo amena, pero el hombre delante de ella no parecía tener la misma idea.

"¿Cuál es su razon para estar aquí? ¿Pelear? ¿Hablar? ¿Tratar de 'hacerme entrar en razon'?" Rió, rió al ver la expresión de las Sailors. "¿Saben por que están aquí, verdad?"

"Estamos aquí para tratar de recuperar a nuestro amigo. No para pelear por que sabes, al igual que nosotras, que no poseemos el poder para por lo menos rozar una mejilla. Estamos aquí por que…"

"¿Para tratar de recuperar a su amigo?" Seiya interrumpió lo que Maker estuvo por terminar. "Aquí no existe su amigo, aquí no existe su compañera. Aquí, frente a ustedes, solo existe Erebus, caballero del Universo y por lo tanto…futuro rey." Una vez más sonrió.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Sailor Healer y Maker voltearon, al darse cuenta que ya no sonreía por ellas. "¡Seiya aun estas a tiempo de recapacitar!"

"No hay nada que recapacitar…" Seiya respondió rápido, a la petición de Healer, antes de levantar la mano. "…amigas." Dos rayos salieron disparados de su mano hacia las Sailors. "Es bueno saber que a pesar de todo no tuve que complicarme en buscarlas…ya que ustedes vinieron a mi solo para morir por mis manos."

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon sonreía mientras hacia su mano volaban dos mariposas hermosas. Dos mariposas que brillaban…tal y como dos estrellas mas que se extinguían.

"El universo entero estará a nuestra disposición cuando hayamos terminado con la poca esperanza que aun brilla."

"Ellas no serán problema. Puedo, casi, asegurarlo." Seiya tomo la mano de la mujer. "No serán problema…como no lo fueron Healer y Maker. ¿Estas lista?"

"He esperado toda mi existencia para este momento. Todo será nuestro finalmente."

Seiya volteo a ver a las cuatro Sailors detrás de ellos. "Espero no nos defraudes…Sailor Saturn." La Sailor se sorprendio por las palabras exclusivamente hacia ella.

Entendió. "Lealtad eterna a lo reyes del universo. Eso es lo que he jurado." Seiya le respondió con un solo movimiento de cabeza.

"Vamos. Nuestra era esta por comenzar." Seiya fue el primero en atravesar la puerta que los llevaría a su ultimo destino…un planeta que por el momento seguía vivo.

"Por fin…Ha llegado el momento de terminar con mis propias manos a Galaxia." Papillon aun planeaba tomar el lugar de Galaxia, como la Sailor más fuerte.

"Sailor Fai y X pagaran su traición." Lethe también llevaba sus propias ideas.

"Por fin viviremos la paz que tanto hemos anhelado." Mnemosyne tenía un solo propósito.

Sailor Saturn se detuvo antes de atravesar esa puerta. Suspiro. "Lealtad eterna……a los reyes del universo." Murmuro. Tomo su silence glaive y sintiéndose fuerte y decidida……avanzo.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"Se acercan. Los siento. Siento esa energía negra que rodea cada lugar en el que ellos están. ¿Están listas, Sailor Galácticas?"

"Temí este momento pero no lo haré mas, no si es por proteger a quien brilla mas que Sailor Universe. Estoy segura que si salimos victoriosas, podremos regresar a nuestro jardín…"

"…Y seguir cuidando de aquellas semillas estelares de las cuales Sailor Papillon jamás ha podido tener en su poder…las semillas mas brillantes del universo." Sailor Fai, juntando su báculo al de Sailor X, se sentía segura de lo que decía y estaba por hacer.

"Entonces…vamos." Galaxia tomo el liderato una vez mas, pero…

"Nosotras también formamos parte de esto." Las tres Sailors Galácticas voltearon. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune y Pluto, arribaron sin previo aviso.

"Si ustedes están aquí, ¿Quién protegerá de ella?" Galaxia pregunto preocupada.

"Yo la protegeré. Ella es por quien sigo aquí y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si es necesario." Tuxedo Mask llego frente a todas.

"No será necesario." Lo esperado e inesperado. Serena llego corriendo. "No quería entenderlo. Pero se que ahora ese es mi destino…proteger a quienes amo y lo que amo. Amo la vida de cada planeta y de cada estrella. Y ahora lo entiendo. Esperaba que hubiera otra solución, pero no la hay. Recuperar nuestro planeta y a nuestros amigos es lo que estoy segura lograremos……si ustedes permanecen conmigo. Seiya me dio ese poder y a principio no imaginaba por que pero ahora lo se…lo se y……y……" Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero prefirió callar y mostrar lo que sus manos ocultaba. Eran ocho broches. Ocho hermosos broches circulares con una estrella en el centro pero dentro de cada estrella se encontraba el símbolo de cada uno de los planetas que cuidan de ella. "Mis amigas, mis compañeras, mis guardianas. Seiya me obsequio un poder más allá de mis conocimientos. Pero no deseo perderlas a ustedes también. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto, quiero que ustedes, que están dispuestas a dar su vida por mí, obtengan la que será su última y también más poderosa transformación. Los planetas, igual que las estrellas, brillan con luz maravillosa." Entrego a cada una un broche. "Este lo guardare yo, lo guardare hasta poder ser yo, personalmente, quien entregue la ultima transformación de Sailor Saturn."

Las siete Sailors observaron sus broches, eran hermosos. Sonrieron agradeciendo y las siete levantaron sus manos.

"Eternal Star Mercury…"

"Eternal Star Venus…"

"Eternal Star Mars…"

"Eternal Star Jupiter…"

"Eternal Star Neptune…"

"Eternal Star Uranus…"

"Eternal Star Pluto…"

"… ¡Transformación!"

Siete Sailors que vestían como Eternal Sailor Moon solía vestir, excluyendo las alas, con estrellas de los colores de cada una en el pecho y, ahora en lugar de tiara, con el símbolo resplandeciente de cada planeta en la frente de cada Sailors, se encontraban frente a una Serena decidida.

"Eternal Sailors…por que siempre serán eternas." Por ultimo, Serena tomo el broche que hasta hace poco no había podido usar. Lo tomo primero para verlo. Recordó como fue creado y suspiro. Lo levanto. Volvió a suspirar. Y grito… "Poder sideral…Sailor Star Cosmos… ¡Transformación!" La hermosa Sailor de blanco que hasta ahora solo había podido aparecer por instantes, ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente a todas las demás.

Galaxia, Fai y X sonrieron. "Nosotras pelearemos a tu lado." Aseguro Galaxia.

"Gracias…amigas." Cosmos sonrió, haciéndose ver aun más hermosa.

"Encantadora diría yo. Pero es una lastima que dure tan poco."

"…Seiya…" Cosmos murmuro mientras todas las demás Sailors la rodeaban, tratando de protegerla.

Detrás de Seiya apareció Sailor Universe, Papillon, Lethe, Mnemosyne y Saturn.

"Es una lastima, una verdadera lastima……que todo termine…… ¡Aquí!" Seiya levanto una mano y ataco a las Sailors.

Un par de lágrimas en silencio derramo Cosmos. Ese ya no era Seiya, no era su amigo. _"Pero lo recuperare, recuperare al verdadero Seiya…lo prometo."_ Aseguro mientras veía el ataque dirigirse a todas ellas.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Espero les guste, así como espero me digan que opinan.

¡Gracias!

Reviews…

**XxX**

**Chio** – Y no sabes como te agradezco esa espera por cada capitulo. Este capitulo no fue, quizás, tan interesante como los anteriores pero espero escribir mejor para el próximo, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por tus siempre lindos comentarios y por tu presencia para seguir leyendo.

**Vicky kou **– Eso es todo para saber que hago algo mas o menos bien. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y por saber que cuento con todo tu apoyo. Siento si este capitulo no fue tan sensacional como esperabas que fuera pero espero poder hacer algo mejor para el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguirme al pie de cada capitulo.

**Danyseren **– Saturn si es importante, por ser una traidora, pero ya veremos que pasa con ella. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado un poco. Serena, por el momento, aun esta por decidir muchas otras cosas más. Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Gracias también por tu lindo review.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** – Cayó, si, y ahora no hay nada que se pueda cambiar. Solo hay que esperar a ver que pasa con Serena y sus decisiones. Espero que el capitulo te guste, si no mucho al menos poquito. Gracias por leer y por apoyarme con tus lindos reviews.

**Yokito kou** – Aun falta ver que pasa realmente por la mente de la indecisa de Serena. Esperemos que todo salga bien. ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? A lo mejor no tan interesante como los demás pero si importante. Me gusta saber que te agrada la historia. Respecto a la flor, si, si representa el amor de Seiya. Gracias por leer.

**Eliz** – ¿Con que quieres acabar con la mala, eh? Bueno creo que no eres la única. Solo hay que esperar un poquito más. Espero. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por seguir mi historia. Ojala que este capitulo también llene tus expectativas. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV **– Bueno espero que algunas de esas dudas se hayan aclarado aquí. Gracias por interesarte en mi historia, pero sobre todo por decírmelo. Espero que el capitulo te guste. Gracias por tus reviews.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	8. Cobardía, la realidad de Sailor Cosmos

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCVIII_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_COBARDÍA, LA REALIDAD DE SAILOR COSMOS_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Detrás de aquella densa nube de humo, tirada frente a ellas, difícilmente intentando ponerse de pie, había una Sailor que logro detener el único ataque con el que se había declarado aquella guerra. Una Sailor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver como todo su mundo se perdía una vez más. No le quedaba nada. Nada, solo su vida. Morir intentando lo imposible.

"¡Sailor Kakyuu!" Cosmos intento correr hacia ella, pero las manos de sus amigas se lo impedían al detenerla.

La única risa que pudo captar la atención de todos fue la de Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon y mientras lo hacia camino hasta llegar detrás de aquella mujer de negro. "Por favor, mi señora, pido ser yo quien termine con ella. Puedo ver el gran resplandor de esa mariposa que esta por llegar a mí. No pido mas."

"No." En cambio fue Seiya quien respondió. Las miradas se concentraron en él. Era imposible no seguirlo al verlo caminar hasta la Sailor que aun intentaba ponerse de pie. "Sere yo quien tenga ese honor." Segundos eran los que faltaban para acumular la energía en la palma de su mano. Segundos fallaron al ver como su mano se desvió de su objetivo al sentir un ataque totalmente desprevenido.

Al voltear se dio cuenta que no fue un ataque, sino una rosa. Rió. Rió al ver como su mano sangraba.

"No fallare la segunda vez." Aseguro un decidido Tukedo Mask.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya desapareció. "Deberías agradecerme ya que por mi aun sigues aquí. Y no te preocupes por una segunda vez…por que no la habrá."

"¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Pero antes de que Seiya pudiera decir o atacar de nuevo, fue Sailor Jupiter quien lo hizo en contra de él.

Y no fue la única.

"¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

"¡Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"¡Mars Snake Fire!"

Las cuatro Sailors interiores decidieron ser las primeras en atacar, sin una estrategia, sin una señal. A pesar de los ahora cuatro poderosos ataques, al aclarar la visión, todas pudieron ver que un solo ataque pudo impedir todos los de ellas y ese fue la barrera de Saturn.

Pero no vieron bien. No vieron casi volar, literalmente, a Sailor Lethe, quien específicamente se dirigió a Sailor Jupiter. "¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!"

"¡Sailor Jupiter!" El grito y llamado de Cosmos fue en vano. En vano por que segundos después, Jupiter ya no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo a su corazón.

"Perdóname…Se…Serena." La maravillosa y esperada mariposa verde, representante del planeta Jupiter, voló hasta llegar a la mano de Papillon.

Cosmos cayó. Vio a su amiga desaparecer frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada. Una vez más, solo podía ver con horror la escena.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Subalpine!" Sailor Mnemosyne, siguiendo órdenes una vez mas, siguió a Lethe pero su objetivo fue otro…Sailor Mercury.

"¡AH!" Inesperado. Mercury cayó sin previo aviso y sin sentir más. Una nueva sonrisa en los labios de Papillon se dibujo al ver como era ahora la mariposa azul, del planeta Mercurio, que se dirigía a ella.

"…Basta…" Cosmos susurro mientras su único soporte era el suelo. Uranus, Neptune y Pluto no podían hacer nada. No podían moverse. No podían dejarla.

La que tampoco quiso esperar para dirigirse a Venus fue Sailor Saturn. "¡Galactica Cannon!"

"¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Venus trato de contrarrestar el ataque. Fue inútil. Un ataque como el que Saturn acababa de lanzar no era comparación.

Una mariposa mas para Papillon, ahora la mariposa de aquel planeta amarillo, Venus, llego a su mano. Y siendo ella misma quien no quiso esperar, Papillon se dirigió directamente a Sailor Mars. "¡Galactica Scales!"

"¡Mars Snake Fire!"

Mars sudaba por la gran energía que estaba creando para no ser derribada. No podía hacer más, lo sabia. Un giro rápido la obligo a ver a Uranus, Neptune, Plutón, Tukedo Mask y a una Cosmos destrozada. "Pretéjanla." No hubo más. Fue Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon quien obtuvo la última mariposa, ahora roja, del planeta Marte, de los planetas interiores.

Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Fai y Sailor X, no daban crédito a lo que veían. No podían creer la facilidad con la que sus ex-compañeras dieron una batalla. Ni siquiera podían llamarla una…aun.

"Siempre tan resplandecientes." Murmuro Papillon mientras dejaba volar las cuatro mariposas para después hacerlas desaparecer.

"…Mercury…Mars…Venus…Jupiter…" Las lágrimas de Cosmos no cesaban. No podían parar al ver como perdía lo que tanto prometió proteger, sus amigas. "…No de nuevo, prometieron no dejarme sola…" Los murmuros no eran más parte de ella. Las tres Sailors a su alrededor y el hombre que había prometido protegerla la escuchaban claramente.

"¡Pagaran por eso!" Uranus fue la primera en separarse de Cosmos.

"¡Uranus!" Neptune la llamo pero fue imposible detener a la Sailor.

Las sonrisas victoriosas no se hacían esperar. No desaparecían. Sailor Lethe quiso ser la primera en comenzar a sentir una victoria que ya veían cerca, muy cerca, nada complicada.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Alpestris!"

Uranus no se detuvo ante el ataque, acto que pudo impactar a su oponente. Pero mas que impacto, Lethe sintió lo imprevisto. "¡Space Turbulence!"

"¡Lethe! ¡NO!" Sailor Uranus, una de las Sailors exteriores, líder de las mismas y ahora protectora total de Sailor Star Cosmos, había hecho caer a Lethe. Sailor Mnemosyne corrió hacia su compañera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero corrió lento. Al llegar al lugar en donde Lethe había caído, Mnemosyne solo pudo rozar la mariposa color turquesa que había quedado en lugar de su compañera. Al verla volar y llegar a manos de Papillon, Mnemosyne solo exigía una sola cosa. "¡Regrésala!"

Pero Papillon solo la empujo al verla llorar. Los ojos de Mnemosyne ensombrecieron y no espero mas ordenes. Totalmente ajena a lo que estaba haciendo, la Sailor corrió hacia Uranus y dio la mejor batalla que en su vida ha dado.

"¡Galactica Myosotis Subalpine!"

"¡Space Turbulence!"

Ambos ataques no impactaros a ninguna. El báculo de Mnemosyne era rápido al atacar, pero la espada de Uranus podía detenerlo por momentos. Finalmente la espada termino cortando el báculo de Mnemosyne.

"¡Space…!"

"¡Galactica Cannon!" Saturn fue la única en interponerse entre Mnemosyne y Uranus, hiriendo a su ex amiga. Neptune corrió a socorrer a Uranus pero ahora fue Papillon quien se interpuso, no queriendo esperar más. Mnemosyne, decidida y ahora sin báculo, se puso de pie. Pluto inmediatamente supo su posición y volteo a ver a Cosmos, quien no paraba de llorar, y después ver a Tuxedo Mask. Sonrió débilmente. No muy lejos, Galaxia, Fai y X la veían caminar y al detenerse, Pluto las miro para pedirles mas con la mirada de lo que pudiese pedir con palabras. Las tres Sailors no se movieron.

Uranus, Neptune y Pluto se unieron. Pero Saturn no lo hizo con sus compañeras, ella en cambio dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Las tres Sailors exteriores se miraron y sonrieron. "¿Hasta el final?" Pregunto Neptune al ver el rostro herido de Uranus.

"Nunca hay final……contigo." Siendo expresiva solo con Neptune, Uranus rozo su mano y sonrió.

"¿Por algo seguimos aquí, no es así?"

"Por ella." Neptune le respondió rápido a Pluto.

Las tres Sailors ahora estaban decididas a luchar hasta el final.

"¡Space Turbulence!"

"¡Submarine Violon Tide!"

"¡Chronos Typhoon!"

Los tres poderosos ataques, combinados, se dirigieron a Sailor Mnemosyne, quien no se movió. De la bruma, una sola mariposa violeta llego hasta Papillon.

Pero era suficiente espectáculo.

Finalmente la Sailor de negro decidió actuar. De un solo golpe y sin mas, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus cayeron.

"¡NO!" El grito desgarrador de Sailor Cosmos dio a entender que pudo ver ambas mariposas, representando los planetas Neptuno y Urano, volar hasta finalmente llegar a Papillon. "¡Neptune, Uranus!" Esta vez fue Tuxedo Mask quien tomo el brazo de Cosmos para que no corriera.

La única que pudo escapar de ese ataque fue Pluto y no pudo entenderlo. Detrás de ella, Sailor Saturn parecía esperarla. "He esperado tanto tiempo para esto. He esperado tanto para demostrar que soy mejor que todas ustedes, que soy mejor que tu. Eras tú a quien yo quería acabar con mis propias manos."

Pluto no quiso cuestionar ni procesar. "¡Chronos Typhoon!" Tan solo actuó. "Si esta es la manera en la que regrese la que alguna vez fue la pequeña Hotaru, entonces no tendré otra opción."

"No hay mas pequeña Hotaru y no hay mas opción." Saturn no se movió. Pasmada, Sailor Pluto, solo vio como su ataque hirió completamente a Saturn. La Sailor rió.

Pluto no quiso esperar mas para otro ataque. "¡Chronos…!"

Saturn volvió a reír. "He jurado lealtad eterna, la misma lealtad que me llevara hasta la muerte si es necesario."

Pluto detuvo su ataque. "¿Qué?" Quiso saber más pero no había tiempo.

"He jurado lealtad eterna…majestad." La Sonrisa de Saturn desapareció completamente. Su regida frase fue dirigida especialmente a Seiya.

Tanto Cosmos como Tuxedo Mask levantaron el rostro al ver como el silence glaive de Saturn comenzaba a brillar. Cosmos se puso de pie. Sailor Galaxia, Fai y X no sabían que estaba ocurriendo.

"Siempre eterna." Saturn tomo con más fuerza su silence glaive. Sailor Universe estuvo por acabar con Saturn, pero Seiya se lo impidió al levantar un brazo, impidiéndole el camino. Hubo algo que cambio completamente la mirada de Cosmos y fue la casi desapercibida sonrisa que Seiya mostró mientras veía a Saturn.

"…Siempre…eterna…" Seiya no se movió. No volvió a sonreír.

"¡Galactica…Death…!" Saturn, decidida, solo tenía un objetivo. "¡Reborn…!"

Cosmos lo entendió y arrebato su brazo del de Tuxedo Mask. "¡No, Saturn!"

Saturn volteo a verla correr. "Lealtad eterna……a los reyes del universo." Cosmos se detuvo en su camino. "… ¡Revolution!"

El cuerpo de Sailor Saturn comenzó a brillar, así como lo hizo la insignia en su frente. Seiya fue el único que se cubrió con la luz. Pluto supo su posición y hubo solo un ataque, que a pesar de costarle su vida, al igual que Saturn, haría desaparecer a la única persona que mostraba peligro para su protectora.

"¡Dark…!" Cosmos se petrifico. "¡Dome…!" Pero volvió a correr. Cellar la puerta del tiempo por la eternidad era la idea de amas Sailors. Cosmos supo que Saturn igual arriesgaría su vida. "¡Close!"

"¡NO!" Cosmos corrió, corrió tanto que todos la vieron entrar en esa luz.

"¡Cosmos!" Galaxia, Fai, X, Kakyuu y Tukedo Mask la llamaron en vano.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"Sailor Star Cosmos."

Cosmos comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Delante de ella, Sailor Saturn, flotaba al igual que ella. "Saturn…" Sus ojos demostraban la gran alegría que le daba volver a verla.

"Perdóname. Por mi culpa has sufrido tanto. Pero nunca estuviste sola, por que yo siempre estuve contigo. Deja la vida pasar y no pidas mas el pasado." De pronto, Saturn comenzó a desaparecer. "Volveremos a vernos…princesa. Jure estar ahí para protegerte en la era de cristal."

"Saturn…" Cosmos solo la vio desaparecer. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, pero inesperadamente sintió una mano tocar su frente. "Pluto."

"Siento no haberte protegido. Perdóname por desparecer de tu vida cuando mas me necesitas."

"¿Qué dices? Pluto no me dejes, no te vayas tu también."

"Cellar la puerta del tiempo servirá para no saber mas el pasado ni el futuro. Perdóneme por tomar una decisión así. Tú me has enseñado tantas cosas que ahora es mi turno de pagarte. Te regalo lo incierto pero lo seguro. Se que tu luz terminara iluminando esa oscuridad. Cellar la puerta del tiempo me ha costado la vida. Pero nos volveremos a ver cuando la era de cristal comience y se abra una nueva puerta…ahí estaré yo para custodiar de ella y de ti. Finalmente hubo alguien que pidió volver a verte."

"¡Pluto! No te vayas…Plu…" Sailor Pluto había desaparecido.

Cosmos se abrazo. No supo que mas hacer que no fuera llorar. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extraña. Ni siquiera podía entender lo que había pasado. Lo último que recuerda, después de entrar en el poder de Sailor Saturn, fue haber abrazado a Seiya.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

Cosmos sintió reconocer esa voz. No quiso levantar el rostro y ver una ilusión. Pero lo hizo. "¿Neo-Reina Serenity?"

Exactamente. Era ella misma. "¿Por qué lloras?" Volvió a preguntar la dama. Cosmos no respondió, no se movió. "Has salvado la vida de quien no lo merece a cambio de la de tus propias amigas." Cosmos repentinamente la miro.

"¿Qué?"

"Ven, yo te mostrare." La reina espero a que Cosmos tomara su mano. De momento, Cosmos cerró los ojos por la luz pero al abrirlos… "Bienvenida a mi hogar." Era su hogar, si, era el hogar que alguna vez la princesa Serenity formara.

"Tokyo…de Cristal." Había estado ahí anteriormente y solo una vez, pero nunca antes Cosmos había visto la hermosura de la ciudad de cristal. "Es…hermosa."

"¡Mama!" Ambas voltearon al escuchar la voz.

"Pequeña dama, ¿Has olvidado que tenemos visitas?" Cosmos volteo a ver a la Reina.

"¿Ustedes sabían que yo……estaría aquí?"

"Lo siento madre." La pequeña princesa se movió para llegar frente a Cosmos. "Me alegra volver a verte, Serena, perdón, Sailor Cosmos. Me retiro, estoy segura que tu tiempo se acaba." Pero antes de alejarse, la pequeña princesa volteo a ver una vez más a Cosmos. "Espero volver a verte…Serena."

Cosmos no sabia si reconocer a esa niña como la misma Rini que solía vivir en su casa, la que la molestaba y la que solía divertirse con ella. "Aquí la pequeña dama es eso, una princesa." Explico la reina al ver la pregunta en los ojos de su pasado. "Y no quisiera perder a mi princesa."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de perderla? ¿Le ocurre algo a Rini?"

"A ella no, pero a ti si. Tus dudas están acabando con mi reino." Comenzó a caminar, seguida por Cosmos. "Todo esto, que alguna vez nacerá de ti, es el símbolo del triunfo. No deseo perder a Endymion, mucho menos perder todo lo que me ha costado tener. Amo mi mundo, mi paz, la perfección de mi reino. Quizás no puedas entenderlo, por que yo tampoco pude, hasta que logre dejar atrás a la niña inmadura y tome la decisión que considere que para mi reino seria la mejor." Se detuvo. Se detuvo detrás de una enorme puerta de cristal. Sus ojos se cerraron al colocar la palma de su mano sobre la puerta. "Yo también sufrí, pero ese sufrimiento termina cuando sabes que hay quienes dependen de ti." Calló para bajar la cabeza. "Quisiera volver a verlo…pero eso arruinaría todo lo que ya he logrado." Decidida se separo de esa puerta y mostró lo que todo el tiempo su otra mano sostenía. "Siempre hay una solución para un futuro mejor. Él no es esa solución mientras exista mi hija. No deseo perder a mi pequeña dama. Tu tampoco deseas eso, ¿No es así?" Cosmos parecía hipnotizada al ver la daga de plata que descansaba en la palma de la hermosa reina. "No termines con este futuro."

Cosmos tomo lo que se le ofrecía y la reina hizo abrir las puertas. Cosmos entro. Al entrar, la Sailor ya no pudo ver las lágrimas incesables en los ojos de la soberana. Las puertas se cerraron.

La habitación era enorme. Era decorada maravillosamente pero eso no le importo a la Sailor. Cosmos solo se concentro en ver a quien dormía en la cama. No podía ver, necesitaba acercarse más, pero tenia miedo. Tenía miedo a cada paso que daba. Al llegar a la cabecera, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Como si su mano se moviera por si sola, levanto aquella daga plateada. Lentamente y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, su mano iba bajando hacia el cuerpo inerte que dormía. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a centímetros del corazón del hombre.

Los ojos de Seiya comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron las manos de la Sailor sobre su pecho. Cosmos arrojo la daga lo más lejos posible y se tiro sobre él, llorando. "¡Perdóname!" Seiya intento sentarse y abrazarla. "No se que estaba haciendo. Seiya yo confió en ti. Yo se que todo fue una trampa para que Saturn terminara acabando contigo y…"

"Lo volvería a hacer." El susurro de Seiya la hizo callar. "No importa cuantas veces mas. Perdóname por haberte hecho dudar. Perdóname si tome el camino equivocado. Perdóname por……por formar tantas preguntas y dudas en tu cabeza. Perdóname por haberte regalado mi corazón." Frente a Cosmos, Seiya logro aparecer la misma flor que anteriormente le había obsequiado. No solo seguía viva, sino aun más hermosa que antes.

"Seiya tu no me hiciste dudar, es solo que…soy yo, son mis propios problemas por tratar de madurar, por tratar de ser lo que alguna vez llegare a ser, por ser lo que alguna vez fui. Por……por…" Verlo a los ojos la enmudeció. Estaba mintiendo y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de algo que jamás sabrá si será capaz de reconocer.

"Termina conmigo."

"¿Qué? ¿De que hablas, Seiya?"

"Descubrí que la oscuridad siempre se encuentra dentro de la misma oscuridad. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. He fallado intentando ser alguien que no soy. Fui capaz de terminar con la vida de mis amigos con tal de demostrar mi lealtad, fue en vano. Si es que de verdad agradeces el poder que recibiste de mí, con ese mismo poder te pido que termines conmigo. No dudes."

Cosmos se separo de él y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. "¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Sabes que jamás lo haría, ni siquiera como un favor por agradecerte por este poder. Si ese es el precio, entonces tómalo, ya no lo quiero, ¡No lo quiero!"

Seiya se levanto para caminar hacia ella. "No tengo mas que hacer aquí. Si me quedo seria simplemente para…para…Por favor, jamás me perdonare por ser el culpable de todo lo que ya te sucede y más. Mira a tu alrededor. Mira todo lo que te espera en esta vida que ya has traído de milenios atrás. No podría ser yo quien impida tu felicidad. Tu vida es hermosa y ya hemos dicho tanto que…"

"Pero ese no eras tu, ese Seiya no era el Seiya que yo conozco. El Seiya verdadero esta frente a mi, este si eres tu. Mañana será otro día y podremos ir al parque de diversiones e ir a bailar y hasta podemos compartir un día normal." Seiya se acerco para abrazarla ya que con cada palabra, Cosmos también dejaba caer una lágrima nueva.

"No habrá mañana." Susurro. "No para mi." La abrazo con más fuerza. "Si pudiera elegir de nuevo, volvería a hacer lo mismo. No puedo arrepentirme de nada por que se que si tu felicidad esta de por medio, nada importa. Si cada segundo pienso en ti y todo es perfecto. No dudes de eso, no dudes de mi por que yo…por que yo…"

"¿Me quieres? Claro, yo también, siempre seremos buenos amigos, ¿Verdad?" Cosmos se separo de inmediato, secando sus lágrimas. "¿Verdad?" Pero la que dudo su pregunta fue ella misma.

"¿Lo dudas?"

"No. No dudo eso. No dudo de tu amistad, no dudo de tu compañerismo y confianza. Pero si dudo de este futuro. Soy yo quien dudo de todo esto. Por que ya no se lo que quiero. Pero saber que estas bien si me alegra, sin dudar. Perdóname."

"¿Perdonarte, por que?"

"Por que no soy sincera."

"Lo se."

"¿Y por que no me lo dices?"

"Por que para ti…siempre habrá un palacio de cristal esperando por ti."

"¿Y para ti?"

"Para mi solo espera el silencio. Pero mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de curar las heridas. Me muero por abrazarte y decirte todo lo que siento pero finalmente terminaras despertando en brazos de otro. Me encantaría acercarme a tus labios y susurrarte lo que mi corazón grita pero finalmente terminaras besando los labios de otro hombre. Me encantaría tocarte y decirte cuanto te……pero finalmente terminaras en su vida."

"Quisiera poder explicarte todo lo que pasa por mi mente, Seiya, pero definitivamente terminare siendo la niña inmadura. Quisiera poder tocar tu mano y verme en tu rostro cada día pero finalmente……finalmente……siempre habrá una ciudad de cristal esperando por mi. Nunca creerás en todas la cosas que creo, en todo lo que jamás imagine y en lo que esta pasando dentro de mi…por que finalmente…yo nací para ser esto, una princesa, una Sailor, una guardiana…una soberana."

"Siempre habrá un mañana, sin horizonte, pero será una hermosa mañana."

"No siempre, nada es eterno."

"Tu lo eres y lo serás por siempre."

"¿Y tu? ¿Tu también serás eterno?"

"Puedo serlo…dentro de ti. O puedo morir ahora mismo…en ti. Desde que te vi supe que había algo mal hasta que descubrí que era. Era verte cada día, era tenerte cerca, era…era…"

"Era callar. Perdóname, Seiya, perdóname."

"No llores, por favor, no importa si no hay mañana, siempre existió el ayer. Tu, con tu sonrisa y con tan solo una mirada, podías hacer todo eso posible."

"Perdóname por ser cobarde."

"No lo eres. Eres muy valiente. Tomaste la decisión correcta y cuando regresemos, cuando descubras que no estarás sola jamás, serás tu quien reclame el universo."

"¿Y tu? ¿Y tu, Seiya?"

"¿Yo? Yo siempre estaré cuidándote dentro de ese inmenso universo. Y cantare, en donde quiera que este, cantare……solo para ti."

"Seiya… ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar y gritar, bailar y reír……contigo?"

"Siempre habrá un día…" Finalmente se acerco para tomar su mano. "…para amarnos mas."

"¡Perdóname!" Cosmos no resistió más el llanto desgarrador de su alma y cerro el espacio para abrazarlo. "Perdóname." Volvió a susurrar.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Finalmente termine este capitulo. Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review. Espero les guste.

**XxX**

**Danyseren** – Me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto, espero que este tenga el mismo efecto. Prometo, y te aseguro que tratare, de hacer de este fic un final feliz. Me da gusto que te emocione el fic, espero poderlo continuar así. Gracias por leer.

**Vicky kou** – Bueno guapo, guapo, ya es por naturaleza. Me alegra leer que la historia te va gustando, espero que este capitulo no lo eche todo a perder. Gracias por todos tus lindos reviews y por seguir apoyándome.

**Sailor angel7** – A mi también me encanta leer historias en las que Serena es la protagonista, como siempre lo ha sido, ya que hay historias que sacan otros personajes que al final terminan siendo mas importantes. Pero también depende de la historia y que tan bien desarrollada sea. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Chio **– Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo también tenga el mismo efecto, o hasta mejor. Me da gusto saber que la historia te gusta, espero este capi también te guste. Como siempre, gracias por dejarme tus lindas opiniones.

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme** – Y yo más adoro tus lindos comentarios. Gracias, espero el capi te guste.

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV **– Bueno ya lo continué. Espero que también este capitulo te guste como los anteriores. Gracias por todos tus lindos reviews.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren **– Espero puedas tener el mismo concepto de este capitulo. Aunque no les duro mucho su nueva transformación, pero se veían lindas así con sus nuevos poderes. Ahora a esperar que ocurrirá. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

**Saori-Luna **– Me alegra que mis historias te agraden. Gracias por tu review y por interesarte en leer mis historias.

**GabYxA **– Gracias. Los ataques, algunos, son ya los que tenían las sailors en el manga. No todos, claro, como a Mnemosyne y X les tuve que inventar poderes y no recuerdo a quien mas. Gracias por leer y por dejar review.

**Yokito kou **– Les duro poquito, pero te aseguro que sus poderes eran muy lindos. Espero que este capitulo también te agrade como hasta ahora la historia te esta gustando. Gracias mil por tus lindos reviews y por leer.

**XxX**

¡Espero dejen review!

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Sección especial!**_

Esta sección es exclusivamente para aquellos que conocen a Seshyiak, autora del fic "Serena, las chicas y los Three Lights," así como de otras historias.

El siguiente mensaje lo envió una amiga mía y he decidido publicarlo aquí para que ustedes también estén informados de lo que sucede.

_**XxX**_

AVISO IMPORTANTE referente a Seshyiak (Seshy)

Hola, mi nombre es Marina mejor conocida como SeiyaUsagi4everr, bueno... esto no es una historia, pero no sabia como comunicarles pues no tenia sus e-mails, no importa que la borren enseguida solo es para dar un aviso T.T

Bueno quería decirles que hace un par de meses Seshy se accidentó, no sufrió muchos daños físicos, pero lamentablemente quedó en estado de coma, los doctores dicen que hay esperanzas pero tenemos que tener paciencia.

Su familia, novio y amigos están muy tristes pero tienen fe, yo en lo particular estoy muy agotada sentimentalmente porque siempre andábamos juntas... era mi mejor amiga y yo la suya, y pues no es muy grato ver a tu amiga siempre dormida...

En fin... un poquito antes del accidente me había dicho que íbamos a llevar las dos su pagina Web, pues necesitaba ayuda ya que debido a que estaba muy ocupada poniéndose al corriente en la escuela (debido a que había ido a ayudar una tía que estaba enferma y solita perdió muchas clases, ya que la tía no vivía en la misma ciudad), no le dada tiempo de actualizarla, el caso es que pues ahora en lo que no esta ella pues voy a tratar de hacerme cargo, no prometo hacerlo rápido puesto que paso mucho tiempo yendo a visitarla y contándole como esta todo por acá afuera…

Eso es todo por ahora… lamento no haber avisado antes pero comprenderán que uno no anda con mucho humor o animo… bueno apenas tenga noticias de mejora les avisare.

Un beso.

_**XxX**_

Ese fue el mensaje que Marina dejo. Si quieren saber algo acerca de Seshy, pueden comunicarse con ella, su nick es SeiyaUsagi4ever. Yo no estoy segura si ella este revisando su correo por el momento, pero pueden intentarlo.

_**Serenity Kou**_


	9. Liberación, el sueño del futuro, la era

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCIX_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-** _LIBERACIÓN, EL SUEÑO DEL FUTURO:_**

**_LA ERA DE CRISTAL_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

"¡Sailor Cosmos! ¡Sailor Cosmos! ¡Espera!" La Sailor se detuvo y volteo. "Solo quería decirte que…" La pequeña princesa llego a tiempo pero tuvo que tomar aire antes de continuar. "…Que…ha sido un placer conocerte."

Cosmos se acerco a ella para apretar su hombro. "¿Por qué dices eso? Aun nos quedaran muchas aventuras por compartir."

La princesita, una vez incorporada nuevamente, sintió sorprenderse al ver quien acompañaba a Cosmos. "¿Seiya? ¿Acaso tu eres Seiya?" No quiso esperar por una respuesta. "Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, solían ser amigos. Siempre quise conocerte pero mama dice que en este tiempo tu……tu……"

Seiya sonrió y se inclino para acariciar el cabello de la niña. "Al menos en mi tiempo me da gusto conocer a la que será la futura hija de...de la princesa Serenity." Cosmos lo vio al decir eso, sin que él se diera cuenta.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Puedo…?"

"Creo que no será lo mas apropiado." Seiya no la dejo terminar. "Pero no te preocupes por que yo cuidare de tu futura mama, para eso somos los amigos, para cuidar del otro incondicionalmente. Me dio gusto conocerte…pequeña princesa Serenity."

"Ahora entiendo a lo que mama se refería cuando decía lo importante que fuiste para ella." Sonrió tiernamente. "Sailor Cosmos, princesa Serenity, futura Neo-Reina Serenity, futura mama, nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso suceda yo ya formare parte de ti. El futuro se queda conmigo, el pasado quedo en la luna y el presente……el presente se formara convirtiéndose en el futuro. Esta será la última batalla que enfrentes y demostraras que realmente mereces ser la soberana que una vez fuiste."

"¿El futuro? Aun creo que el futuro se forma con el paso del tiempo y…"

"Siempre tan despistada, Serena, pero no puedo hacerte perder mas el tiempo así que…" Sus lindos ojos rosados comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas que instantáneamente ya recorrían sus mejillas. "…Sueña con un mañana, un mundo nuevo debe llegar. Ten fe, es posible si tu estas decidida. Sueña que no existen barreras, no mires atrás. Vive con la emoción de volver a sentir y a vivir la paz." Tuvo que pausar al sentir su voz quebrantarse. "Toma." Abrió el puño que mantenía cerrado desde que llego a ellos.

"Pero, Rini, esto es tu…"

"Creo que no lo necesitare mas." Seco sus lágrimas antes de que no pudiera controlarlas. "Mira a tu alrededor, miren a su alrededor, el palacio de cristal es lo mas hermoso que se puede apreciar desde aquí. Este es mi futuro, mi hogar, mi familia, mi vida. Este es el futuro que te espera a ti." Los ojos de Cosmos comenzaban a cristalizarse, acto que no paso desapercibido para la pequeña. "Confió en ti……mama." No dudo en mirar a Seiya también y sonreír tímidamente pero lograr hacer una pequeña reverencia, como la princesa que es, con respeto. "Confió en ustedes…" Lagrimas sin cesar. "…Papás." Se enderezo y corrió alejándose de ambos. Dejando huellas de las que aun seguían siendo lagrimas de cristal.

Cosmos, pero aun más Seiya, no podían siquiera parpadear y mucho menos voltear a ver al otro. Tan solo veían correr a la linda princesa rosita.

Pero Cosmos si apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho el broche de transformación que se le acababa de ser obsequiado. _"…Rini…"_

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

"¡El universo me pertenece! La luz desapareció y no hay nada que la Sailor mas fuerte de la galaxia pueda hacer." No existía la luz de un día, noche penetraba el planeta verde y la Sailor más fuerte del universo reía victoriosamente al proclamar el universo como suyo.

"¡Galactica…!" Sailor Galaxia no quería darse por vencida a pesar de que sabia cual seria su final.

"Puedes intentar cuanto quieras, ¿Ya olvidaste quien te dio ese titulo? Tu no eres mas que una servidora mas."

"Inflation!" Pero Galaxia no detuvo su ataque. Ataque que ni siquiera pudo llegar a su objetivo.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon era la última Sailor de pie, quien esperaba pacientemente a que la mariposa dorada de la única Sailor que siempre ha odiado llegara a su mano.

Sailor Lethe y Sailor X habían quedado atrás, ambas mariposas ya volaban alrededor de Papillon, esperando a que una última se les uniera.

Tuxedo Mask trataba aun de sostener a una Sailor Kakyuu malherida.

"Nada, absolutamente nada, puede detenerme ahora, soy invencible, soy inmortal. Soy la única dueña de la oscuridad." Una vez más, el planeta de las flores comenzaba a ser destruido al llenarse de energía negativa.

Sailor Kakyuu se puso de pie. "Princesa, esta malherida, no puede dar una batalla así." Tuxedo Mask quiso hacerla entender, pero ella lo vio y sonrió amablemente.

"¿No haría usted, príncipe Endymion, lo mismo por su planeta? Mi vida ya no tiene caso si no la vivo dentro de este planeta, dentro de mi hogar, dentro de mi familia, dentro de lo que amo." Frente a ella, un cristal en forma de flor roja comenzó a brillar.

"Los intentos ya son inútiles. Puedes probar todo lo que desees, princesa Kakyuu, pero ahora ni siquiera tu puedes impedir mi reinado."

Sailor Galaxia volteo a ver a Sailor Kakyuu, sabia lo que estaba por hacer e intento correr hacia ella pero Heavy Metal Papillon le impidió el paso. "No esperare mas para finalmente acabar contigo." Seria la batalla que Papillon había estado esperando.

"¡Sailor Kakyuu!" Tukedo Mask la intento llamar, aunque fuera inútil, al verla caminar hacia la Sailor que no mostraba ni sorpresa por verla de pie.

"¡Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" El cristal desato todo su poder para dirigirse mortalmente a la Sailor del Chaos. Sailor que no se movió pero si detuvo el ataque con sus propias manos. Los ojos de Sailor Kakyuu no daban crédito a lo que veían, su ataque había sido desaparecido.

"Con un poder tan insignificante no meres ser llamada la soberana de Kinmoku." La Sailor apunto hacia Kakyuu. "Pero ese titulo no te servirá por mucho." Con un solo ataque planeaba terminar con la última princesa viva. Una vez sonriendo antes de atacar, Sailor Universe se aseguro que su energía acumulada llegase a la Sailor de rojo.

Llego, si.

Humo dejo, si.

Pero desafortunadamente esa sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo. Al humo despejarse, la Sailor pudo ver como Sailor Kakyuu fue protegida por alguien que la abrazaba y con su capa logro protegerlos del ataque.

Sailor Kakyuu mantenía apretados los ojos, pero lentamente comenzó a abrirlos al sentir como era abrazada y una respiración casi tocaba la suya. "¡Seiya!" Exclamo con sorpresa.

"¡Tú!" Los ojos de Sailor Universe dejaron ver cuanto no le agradaba ver que él había regresado y mucho menos, no muy lejos de esa escena, Sailor Cosmos había llegado junto a un confundido Tukedo Mask. "Imposible… ¡Imposible!"

Seiya se puso de pie, al igual que Sailor Kakyuu. "Siempre hay una solución para vivir la tranquilidad del universo que nos has regalado. Yo estoy dispuesto a vivir contigo esa tranquilidad a cambio de que dejes cada uno de los planetas vivos y resplandecientes de luz propia."

"¿Qué? No, Seiya…" Sailor Cosmos estuvo por caminar a él pero Tuxedo Mask tomo su mano.

La Sailor de negro lo vio y enfureció. "Me has traicionado, todos terminan traicionándome, es por eso que reinare nuevamente el universo, siendo yo la única adoración de las nuevas estrellas."

"Las estrellas somos nosotros. Tu formaste la oscuridad pero también se que deseaban compartir la hermosura de cada estrella, por eso se te regalaron los planetas, galaxias, constelaciones."

"Pero aparecieron ellas, las representantes de la luz, del amor, de todos esos sentimientos que yo nunca pude tener por siempre encontrarme dentro de las sombras. Por eso fui yo quien creo al Negaverso, para destruir esa luna que brillaba más que todas, pero fallaron. A Black Moon, para que terminara con el futuro que no deseaba que se formara. Al faraón 90, para que finalmente la oscuridad entrara a ese planeta azul con luz propia. A Death Moon, para que destruyera cada sueño que alimentaba la luz de la esperanza. Pero finalmente la luz seguía iluminando la oscuridad. La luz es algo que jamás debió haber existido. Esa luz que formaba parte de una sola persona, una sola princesa. Mi última opción fue pelear contra la que se consideraría la Sailor más fuerte de la galaxia, Sailor que terminaría sirviéndome para conquistar gran parte del universo, solo faltaba el sistema solar, esos planetas que brillaban mas que todos y que sus únicos propósitos eran pelear por proteger a la única princesa que tenia el poder para siempre iluminar la galaxia. La única princesa que debe de morir."

"Pero todos soñamos, soñamos con despertar y ver un hermoso día nuevo, soñamos con vivir dentro de esa luz tan calida que envuelve a cada uno." Lentamente Seiya comenzó a caminar hacia ella. "Yo no puedo cambiar lo que ya soy, por eso te presento mi vida a cambio de la oscuridad de tus ojos. Juntos podemos cuidar de este hermoso universo. Podemos…"

"¡Basta!" Seiya fue lanzado hasta llegar casi a los pies de Cosmos, quien se arrodillo para ayudarlo. "Todo me pertenece, jamás permitiré que haya otra soberana que no sea yo." Nuevamente ataco a Seiya pero fue para que Cosmos se alejara de él y comenzó a atacarlo una y otra vez.

"¡No!" Cosmos solo podía ver con horror la escena. "¡Seiya!" No pudo más y corrió hasta interponerse frente a él. "No permitiré que le hagas daño." Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. "Por que cuando alguien es importante para mi, yo lo protejo hasta con mi propia vida. No permitiré que la oscuridad termine con todo lo que amo. Recuperare mi planeta, recuperare a las personas que son importantes para mí y recuperare el resplandor de este planeta y del universo entero. Por eso soy llamada el Mesías, la futura soberana de la cuidad de cristal, la ciudad llena de luz y soy llamada la princesa que jamás permitirá que los sueños mueran. Por eso soy la princesa Serenity, la princesa de luz, la princesa de amor y la princesa de justicia." La luna, representante de ese titulo, en la frente de Cosmos comenzó a brillar y delante de ella, el cristal de plata apareció, haciéndola transformar su vestidura a los de la princesa de la antigua ciudad perdida de plata.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon y Sailor Galaxia detuvieron sus ataques al ver esa luz. Sailor Kakyuu retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Seiya, débilmente, intento ponerse de pie para caminar hacia la hermosa princesa de blanco, pero tuvo que detener sus planes al ver como fue el príncipe Endymion quien lo hizo antes que él.

"Tu misma lo has dicho, la luz siempre termina iluminando la oscuridad. Y yo soy fuerte por que aun tengo a mis amigas, aun tengo a las personas que me aman y a quienes amo." La princesa cerró los ojos y la luna en su frente brillo con más intensidad. "El cristal de plata es formado de eso, de luz, de amor, de amistad, de calidez, de la luz de luna. De todos esos sentimientos hermosos que siempre terminan gobernando nuestras vidas. Por eso pido, que cada uno de los planetas que rodean la luna unan su luz a mi cristal. Estoy dispuesta a utilizar el nombre que se me fue arrebatado milenios atrás. ¡En el nombre de la princesa de la luna! ¡Cristal de plata……Poder sideral……!"

Podía sentir los poderes de quienes prometieron jamás abandonarla y siempre cuidarían de ella.

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Mercurio!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Venus!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Marte!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Jupiter!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Neptuno!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Urano!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Plutón!"

"¡Poder Eterno del planeta Saturno!"

Los ojos de Serenity comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas._ "Perdóname…Seiya…" _Decididamente levanto el cristal, recibiendo todo ese poder. "¡Poder de Luz Cósmica!" El planeta entero comenzó a llenarse de luz.

"¡Esa luz! ¡No! ¡NOO! Yo soy invencible." Poco a poco la luz del cristal comenzaba a penetrar a la Sailor de negro.

"_Cristal de Plata, ¿Será este mi final? No, no lo es y estoy lista. Estoy lista por que se lo prometí a la Neo-Reina Serenity, me lo prometí a mi misma. No quiero perder a Rini." _El cristal poco a poco comenzaba a restaurar todo lo que había sido arruinado.

Cuando la luz pudo ser menos intensa, Seiya camino hasta la princesa y lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse ante ella, acto que sorprendio completamente a Serenity. "…Seiya…"

"…Y cantare…cantare en donde quiera que este……solo para ti." Se puso de pie nuevamente, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que cada una de las Sailors se encontraban presentes, a excepción de Pluto y Saturn, todas lo veían a él. Pero fuera del círculo que formaban Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus y Tukedo Mask, entraron seis Sailors más solo para arrodillarse ante él. Esas Sailors fueron Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Fai, Sailor X, Sailor Galaxia y finalmente, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

"El caballero que ahora se convertirá en nuestra guía, quien cuidara del universo, con nuestra ayuda, para siempre verlo brillar. Caballero Erebus." Sailor Galaxia fue quien las represento. "Cada semilla estelar brillara desde este universo nuevo para verla resplandecer, morir, y volver a brillar."

"Todas fuimos victimas de la oscuridad, impidiéndonos ser participes de nuestros propios actos." Concluyo Papillon.

Seiya las vio y sonrió. Él sabía que al final terminaría cuidando desde alguna estrella, con ese poder, el universo que aun seguía brillando, pero no imagino que ellas lo seguirían.

"No eres mas mi estrella, ahora eres el caballero de este universo nuevo. Solo te pido que jamás me olvides."

Seiya hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió a la princesa Kakyuu. "Eso jamás podría."

"Nosotros no queremos quedarnos atrás." Detrás de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten caminaron hacia él. "No olvides que siempre seremos grandes amigos."

"Es imposible olvidar y menos cuando son casi mis hermanos." Finalmente volteo a ver a la princesa que aun mantenía el cristal de plata en el aire. "Será un honor cuidar de ti desde donde quiera que yo este." Las lágrimas de Serenity le dejaban ver lo que sus labios no podían expresar. Él no quiso decir mas, dio media vuelta para finalmente marcharse pero tuvo que detenerse antes de desaparecer. "Endymion…no cabe duda que ambos nacieron para siempre encontrarse en ese futuro de cristal. Que sean muy felices." Endymion le sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Estuvo finalmente por desaparecer pero un llamado lo detuvo. "¡Seiya!" Por unos segundos, el cristal frente a Serenity desapareció y ella no espero a correr para abrazarlo. Ante la sorprendente mirada de los presentes, Seiya correspondió al abrazo. "Perdóname." Susurro para que solo él pudiera escucharla, pero él no respondió, tan solo la abrazo con más fuerza.

"Felicidad eterna." Seiya termino susurrándole antes de que separaran.

Al romper el abrazo, Serenity tomo la mano de Seiya y deposito algo en ella, después dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero sin dejar de verlo. "Sailor Lethe, hay una sola cosa que deseo pedirte." Con lágrimas nuevas que corrían sin detenerse, la princesa en ningún momento dejo de verlo. "Tu, Sailor Lethe, siendo la guardiana del rió del olvido, te pido que me ayudes a olvidar."

Escuchar esas palabras fue lo que hizo que Seiya si dejara de verla para bajar la cabeza, estaba seguro de lo que Serenity estaba por pedir.

"Pido olvidar este sufrimiento, pido olvidar este dolor, te pido olvidar……olvidar."

Sailor Lethe miro a sus compañeras, aun incrédula a lo que se le pedía, y finalmente termino viendo a Seiya, quien movió la cabeza para que la Sailor no durara mas.

"Si es eso lo que desea, princesa." En las manos de Lethe apareció agua color turquesa y se acerco a Serenity. "El agua del rió del olvido, tomando de ella, lo que me pide se hará realidad."

La princesa estuvo por tomar pero se detuvo para ver a Seiya una vez más y por última vez. _"Perdóname por siempre…mi Seiya." _Cerro los ojos, dejando que las ultimas lagrimas corrieran, y tomo del agua.

Seiya cerró los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas y lentamente abrió su puño, en el se encontraba el mismo broche que la futura hija de esa princesa le había obsequiado. Sonrió tiernamente y dio media vuelta para desaparecer, seguido por Galaxia, Papillon, Fai, X, Mnemosyne y finalmente, Lethe.

Serenity no se movió y al abrir los ojos, sonrió.

Sin ella invocarlo, el cristal de plata apareció una vez más. Ella parecía escuchar lo que su cristal pedía y lo tomo, sabiendo inertemente lo que tenia que hacer. "Endymion…" Volteo a verlo y este le sonrió. "Gracias por estar siempre conmigo."

"Siempre, Serenity, siempre." El príncipe volvió a sonreír.

Serenity volvió a ver a sus amigas. "Jamás volveremos a separarnos…amigas." Finalmente el cristal se elevo por si solo. Sabía que existía una sola manera de recuperar el planeta Tierra. "¡Cristal de Plata…mi ultima petición como la princesa de la era perdida! ¡Que la tierra sea eterna, el hielo restaure los corazones perdidos y que la era de cristal gobierne la galaxia infinita! ¡Era de eternidad! ¡Era de sabiduría! ¡Era de la monarquía! ¡Que la tierra duerma y el amor despierte! ¡Era de glaciación! ¡Era del Imperio de Cristal!" El cristal brillo, brillo cubriendo a cada uno.

Lentamente cada planeta del sistema solar era iluminado por la luz que el cristal dejaba a su paso. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al planeta Tierra, el planeta que poco a poco comenzaba a cubrirse de hielo.

Serenity volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejo cubrir por su propia luz. Poco a poco sentía dormir.

Al final, cuando su nueva era despierte, sabrá que su vida fue completa.

Completamente incierta, al ignorar que junto con ella…internamente, también ya dormía la semilla del amor.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¡Que tal!**_

Espero les guste el capitulo. ¡Gracias a quienes dejan review!

**XxX**

**Sailor angel7** – Vaya tal parece que ya soy predecible. Si, en efecto, tuviste razon en tu predicción. El capitulo fue casi como dijiste que seria. Pero de todas formas gracias por tu premonición y tu lindo review.

**Vicky kou** – Si, la cobardía siempre será el peor defecto de esa princesa que a pesar de serlo, también es muy fuerte. La pelea interna de Serena termino perdiéndola, pero gano la otra. Finalmente creo que es algo que, así como no esperabas, no desearías, la era de Cristal. Y gracias por estar al pie de cada capitulo, tus reviews siempre son un gran apoyo.

**Danyseren **– Cada vez me siento mas culpable por ver la posibilidad de tu petición mas difícil, pero no te preocupes, dentro de mis posibilidades tratare de hacer tu petición realidad, se lo merecen, ¿No? Muchas gracias por tus siempre lindos y muy apoyadores.

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV **– Bueno no murió pero es como si lo hubiera hecho para ella. Gracias por todos tus lindos reviews, espero que este capitulo no sea defraudador.

**Chio **– Me he preguntado lo mismo que tú y aun no encuentro respuesta o puedo llegar a una conclusión que me deje mas tranquila, es imposible. La rosada existe y eso es algo indiscutible, aun me pregunto, ¿En que estaría pensando Naoko cuando la creo? Pero bueno, hay quienes la quieren y también respeto eso. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review.

**Saori-Luna **– Bueno creo que las dudas ya no existen más. Parece que todo esta mas que escrito. Creo que no hay más que decir, solo esperar a ver que pasa en ese próximo capitulo. Pero si puedo decir que muchas gracias por tu review.

**Yokito kou** – La lealtad siempre fue a los reyes que ella considero serian los verdaderos y trato de terminar con quien representaba peligro para su princesa. No, Seiya no murió, pero si murió en Serenity, y no precisamente en mi. A mi me gusta que la imaginación de los lectores será grande y saquen conclusiones ya que eso es lo mas emocionante. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


	10. Eternidad, la nueva vida del Universo

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**SAILOR MOON: STAR COSMOS**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**Nota – No, lo siento, nada me pertenece. Solo escribo para entretenerme, entretenerlos y perder el tiempo. Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi.**_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**CAPITULO**_

- **_CCX_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

- **_ETERNIDAD_**, **_LA_** **_NUEVA_** **_VIDA_** **_DEL_** **_UNIVERSO_** -

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

El tiempo es algo que eternamente es imposible detener. El tiempo es vida, amor y sacrificio. Se dice que es el tiempo lo único por lo que no nos detenemos. Pero se vive, el tiempo es libre y sin escala.

El pasado fue aquello por lo que se evoluciona, siempre intentando que con el paso del tiempo sea mejor en cada travesía. El pasado es nostalgia y recuerdos. Hay veces que hasta se olvida por que irremediablemente los recuerdos terminan siendo vagos.

El presente es por lo que se lucha y vive. Hay quienes olvidan el presente para seguir marchando sin detenerse. Es por el presente que se planea lo expectante y por lo que, con cada paso, termina convirtiéndose en pasado.

El futuro se detiene cuando el presente no existe. El futuro se detiene cuando el presente deja de ser pasado y cuando el pasado termina convirtiéndose en futuro. El futuro es curioso, impredecible e insólito.

Cada uno tiene tiempo, lugar y acción. Pero todos tienen algo en común, la vida. Cada uno descansa eternamente en los corazones e ilusiones de los seres por los que una sola mujer ha luchado por mantener vivos.

La única princesa que, apunto de dejar de ser solo eso, ahora descansa efímeramente para mantener el tiempo vivo. Dejando siempre el pasado así como el futuro en el olvido, ella sueña con el presente. No importa más el pasado por que ha quedado en otro tiempo, así como tampoco importa el futuro por que también había quedado en el pasado. Solo importa el presente.

Siempre el presente.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Epsilon Sagittarii

Estrella perteneciente a la constelación Sagitario. Estrella binaria que aloja los únicos dos ríos del universo con los que se puede volver a recordar u olvidar.

Ambas guardianas de cada río fueron gratificadas con la eterna agua del olvido y del recuerdo. Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne finalmente pueden vivir la paz de sus vidas al cumplir con lo que mas aman, el cuidado de los recuerdos, al jurar eternamente la protección de la armonía.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Sigma Sagittarii.

Estrella perteneciente a la constelación Sagitario, habitante de todas aquellas almas que las semillas estelares pudieron dejar al no tener más luz. Es ahí en donde cada mariposa resplandece eternamente sin retorno.

Ese fue el obsequio para su guardiana, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, la cazadora de espíritus, quien ahora vive por siempre para cuidar de todas aquellas mariposas que llegan para vivir con ella esa vida que siempre anhelo, esa vida llena de paz, luz propia e inmortalidad.

Ella también juro proteger esa estrella que brillara siempre con ella.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Alguna vez creyó ser la Sailor más fuerte de la galaxia, y lo era, hasta que la conoció a ella. A la única princesa por quien ahora no existe más la oscuridad. Ahora ella es solo una Sailor libre. Una Sailor que cuida, al igual que sus compañeras, de no perder la inmensa paz que jamás imagino reinaría el universo que una vez ella vio destruirse.

Pero ahora su compañía, a pesar de nunca tener una, era la princesa que alguna vez significo todo para el hombre que ahora tiene el poder infinito de resguardar la luz de las estrellas, planetas, constelaciones, galaxias y sobre todo, de ellas.

Pero eso para ella fue un obsequio. Siempre fue una guardiana de la galaxia, solitaria. Una guardiana que divagaba por la galaxia, siempre cuidando de todo y a la vez de nada.

Pero ese no era el único cargo para Sailor Galaxia, también había jurado proteger las estrellas, siempre las estrellas de luz. Juramento que jamás olvidara por ser eso lo que más le satisface.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Alpha Sagittarii

La estrella más brillante de la constelación Sagitario. Poseedora del único jardín estelar existente en el universo y lugar maravillado de luz. Es ahí en donde cada semilla estelar del universo descansa hasta volver a resplandecer.

El jardín eterno. Jardín cuyo obsequio para sus guardianas fue la inmensidad de su existencia. Para Sailor X y Sailor Fai ese era su mayor anhelo, proteger por siempre las semillas que nuevamente volverían a resplandecer dentro del universo.

Esa fue su posición desde que juraron por siempre proteger la luz existente de sus semillas y de la estrella que brilla para ellas.

Dentro de esa estrella, se encuentra el castillo eterno. El castillo de luz. El castillo que brilla infinita y radiantemente. Un castillo que fue levantado para eternamente proteger la vida del universo. Y eso es lo que ha jurado hacer por siempre el caballero que prometió cantar invariablemente para una sola mujer.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

El sistema solar es enorme y misterioso. Cada planeta brilla con la luz de la única estrella más grande de ese sistema; el sol.

Pero a pesar de los ya transcurridos mil años en glaciación, ni siquiera esa estrella ha podido despertar del sueño eterno al planeta que brilla más que todos, el planeta Tierra.

Hasta que por si sola, la Luna brillo durante el vigésimo primer eclipse lunar.

La Luna resplandeció, haciendo que en alguna parte de la Tierra brillara, junto con ella, la luz del cristal que hasta ahora le sigue dando vida. El cristal que hasta ese momento mantenía los sueños eternos y las almas resplandecientes.

Ese mismo cristal que ha mantenido la recuperación total y eterna de ese planeta, ahora brillaba para volverlo a la vida.

Cada lugar y espacio del planeta azul comenzaba a llenarse de esa luz protectora.

Árboles nuevos volvían a ser verdes y nuevas flores comenzaban a florecer, deshaciendo el hielo que los cubría. El mar volvió a ser azul y el viento comenzó a ser brisa nueva. Brisa libre que en cada paso dejaba resplandecer aun más la naturaleza.

En el centro de cinco puntos exactos, comenzó a formarse una enorme torre de cristal, seguida por un hermoso y resplandeciente palacio que comenzaba a ser rodeado de una ciudad de cristal. La luz de la Luna era la única testigo de la formación del palacio real, el palacio que alguna vez pudo tener ella al ser gobernado por su anterior reina. Era la Luna, una vez más, testigo de un nuevo nacimiento.

Alrededor del planeta, comenzaban a formarse inmensas y cuantiosas ciudades de cristal.

Significando solo el comienzo de la nueva vida eterna, la vida en el planeta que ha dormido para ser inmortal.

-

La luz de aquel cristal dejo de brillar para aparecer, delante de el, nueve rayos frente al palacio de cristal. Cuatro rayos de los cuales aparecieron Sailor Eternal Mercury, Sailor Eternal Venus, Sailor Eternal Jupiter y Sailor Eternal Mars, a la derecha de la entrada del magnifico palacio. Cuatro rayos más de donde aparecieron Sailor Eternal Neptune, Sailor Eternal Pluto, Sailor Eternal Uranus y Sailor Eternal Saturn, a la izquierda de la entrada del palacio. Hubo un rayo que se detuvo en el centro de la entrada y poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer el príncipe Endymion, para lentamente ir convirtiendo su vestimenta a la del rey que vivirá eternamente el regimiento de esa era.

Las ocho Sailors bajaron el rostro, siempre firmes y sin verse, al ver completamente en la entrada de cristal a su futuro soberano.

Pero, aun flotante, el cristal eterno volvió a brillar, haciendo que los ya presentes levantaran el rostro captando su atención. Lentamente ese mismo cristal comenzó a tomar forma de mujer, no era mas una niña, era una mujer. En forma de cristal apareció la princesa Serenity, para que, al ir descendiendo, su vestimenta cambiara completa e inmortalmente. Su vestido largo y blanco con dos hermosas alas fue lo primero que se formo en ella. La luna en su frente brillo para que una hermosa y fina corona de cristal terminaran dándole la eterna posición en su imperio, para que en último lugar, el cristal del que estaba rodeada se introdujera en esa corona de cristal.

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron para ver, a sus costados, a sus siempre ocho fieles Sailors, quienes le rindieron respeto al arrodillarse para darle paso. Ella tenuemente movió la cabeza y comenzó a desfilar dentro de ese camino para llegar hasta él, su Rey, quien también le reverencio y ella igualmente movió la cabeza.

La era de cristal perennemente comenzaría. La era de la monarquía absoluta.

Al dar media vuelta, la ahora Neo-Reina Serenity, encontró no solo a sus Sailors arrodilladas aun, sino también a todas aquellas personas por las que siempre protegió ese hermoso planeta.

Todo un mundo se arrodillaba ante ella. Y una vez mas su cristal brillo, brillo para otorgarles el regalo del perfeccionismo, la eternidad. Vida eterna para vivir siempre por la luz de ese planeta.

Termino sonriendo. Una sonrisa tierna así como hermosa. Digna de una Reina.

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

Seiya inexplicablemente se levanto de su asiento, dejando caer el broche rosita que una vez le fue regalado._ "¿Será que era esto lo que realmente deseabas? No lo sabré……eternamente amante mía."_ Aunque no quería ni pensarlo ya era una realidad y recordar aquella noche era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir cantando, tal y como se lo había prometido, aunque ella ahora ni siquiera recuerde su nombre. Sonrió tiernamente. "Eternamente…Neo-Reina Serenity." Murmuro para que solo él tuviese derecho a ese pensamiento, a pesar de encontrarse solo.

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

-

-

Ese enorme y perfecto bacón le daba la mejor visión a su hermosa ciudad. Se sentía satisfecha por sus logros y por lo que ahora ya era una realidad. Esa ciudad de cristal era maravillada de luz, luz que le brindaba a su planeta.

"Serenity." Fue Endymion el primero en llamar su atención al verla admirando la maravilla de su vida.

Con pasos ligeros y pequeños, la Reina camino hasta él para abrazarlo. "Finalmente mi sueño se ha realizado."

"No, no solo tu sueño……nuestro sueño." El abrazo fue completamente correspondido junto con la confesión de toda una vida.

Esa seria la primera noche de muchas que pasarían juntos. Pero esta era especial al él tenerla en sus brazos y ella corresponder a ese corazón que siempre ha considerado suyo.

Pero fue ella quien detuvo unos segundos las caricias de su eterno amado. Se sintió extraña y misteriosamente paso una mano por su vientre. Inexplicablemente sentía haber estado en una situación similar. Por más que intento no pudo, no pudo recordar.

"_Imposible." _Sabía que tenía que ser imposible.

_**F I N**_

-

-

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_**¿Qué tal?**_

Algunos se preguntaran por que fin tan rápido a esta historia. La verdad es que pensaba terminar todo lo que ya tengo en mente dentro de este mismo fic, pero después lo analice bien y dije "Lo que tengo en mente ya no tiene nada que ver con el titulo." Así que no se asusten, tan solo la historia tendrá continuación y es ahí en donde se descubrirán esas misteriosas preguntas que se han de estar haciendo.

Bien, como siempre, tengo que agradecerles por haberme acompañado durante la travesía de "Sailor Moon: Star Cosmos". Ha sido un placer para mí haberles entretenido y haber yo compartido mis ideas locas con ustedes.

**_Notita importante _**- ¡No puedo creerlo! Me he dado cuenta que es el primer fic en el que prácticamente dejo a Serena con Darien. ¡ME MUERO! ¡ME MUERO! Alguien deténgame por que… ¡ME MUERO!

Si todo sale bien y no termino muriéndome por este acontecimiento insólito, espero publicar la continuación de esto lo más rápido posible. ¡SOLO SI NO ME MUERO!

Lo siento, pero una impresión así puede matarme irremediablemente.

¡Gracias por su siempre inmenso apoyo!

**XxX**

**Vicky kou** – Bueno el final no fue, pero este si lo es, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Algo inesperado, me imagino, lo se, pero todo tiene una explicación y la mía ya la he dado. Espero te haya gustado y como siempre, ha sido un placer leer cada uno de tus siempre lindos reviews. Gracias por haber estado aquí.

**Sailor angel7** – Bueno, tu sabes, siempre hay uno que otro secretito que no puede salir a la luz publica tan fácilmente. Todas esas preguntas espero obtengan respuesta en la próxima continuación. Y respecto a eso del Mesías, solo mantengámoslo en secreto entre nosotras, no quiero morir quemada, no quiero. Muchas gracias por todos tus lindos reviews.

**GabYxA** – Si, si, se que la rosadita puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero no importa, yo también la odio. Solo esperemos que mi pobre cabeza no termine explotando por tantas emociones y logre desempeñar su trabajo en pensar para la continuación. Ha sido un placer leer todos tus lindos reviews y gracias por haber estado acompañándome en este fic.

**Saori-Luna** – Si, lo se, son muchas, pero muchas, las preguntas que se han quedado en el aire pero creo que ya me confundí yo también al no saber si son mas las respuestas. Esperemos que pueda contestar todo eso en esa futura continuación. Muchas gracias por todos tus lindos reviews y por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia.

**Eliz** – Gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios. El placer es todo mío por poder tener reviews tan alentadores como los tuyos. Si te soy sincera a mi también me esta dando algo por ser la primera historia en la que estoy dando un final en el que estén Serenity y Endymion. Es extraño ya que en ninguna historia mía he tenido una situación similar, pero esperemos que sea para una mejor continuación. Mil gracias por haberme acompañarme.

**ANGELA ISABELLA ISOBEL ROMANOV **– Y ya llego el final. Me alegra saber que la historia llamo tu atención y que hayas podido estar presente en cada capitulo. Se que este final no era nada esperado pero solo hay que esperar que pueda seguir continuando para esa continuación. Gracias por haber estado aquí.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** – Si ya me di cuenta, tu imaginación es muy grande. Solo hay que ver si puedo comenzar con esa continuación lo más pronto posible ya que aun no me recupero de la impresión de este final. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia y por todos tus lindos reviews.

**Chio **– ¿Estas bien? Por favor dime que estas bien y has sobrevivido a esta espera. ¿Y tu brazo sigue en movimiento? Espero que no te haga daño si es que terminaste comiéndolo todo. No quise sentirme más culpable y actualice. ¡Si! Solo espero que ahora no quieras hacer algo en contra mía por darle fin a esta historia y un fin muy, PERO MUY, inesperado. Yo misma estoy llorando. Como siempre muchas gracias por todos los reviews que has dejado a lo largo de esta historia y por siempre haberme apoyado.

**XxX**

♥…**_Serenity Kou_**…♥


End file.
